The things you do for love
by som04
Summary: IT'S AFTER THE PARTY, AND MARIA RECEIVE SOME BAD NEWS, AND NOW SHE MUST GO TO HELP HER FAMILY, WITH THE CAPTAIN'S HELP. PLEASE, PLEASE DO REVIEW.
1. Bad News

:Maria never left after the party, and Maria and the Baroness never had their conversation at least not yet.

:Maria is aware; she has feelings for the Captain but does not know what those feelings are.

:After the dance Georg is aware, but does not know if Maria feels the same, and does not want to ruin her planes of becoming a nun.

:I'm not bringing the Anschluss in it, there's going to be another little adventure instead.

* * *

Maria woke at seven o'clock, with the sun shining though her curtains. She stretched with a smile across her face, happy it was going be a lovely day, she had decided the night before to take the children out on a picnic, one because the children would love it, and two because she wanted to give herself space from the captain. Last night after the dinner, which she was invited to by Max; she realized she felt something for the captain, but didn't know what, she thought it could be that she found a friend in him, but couldn't understand why it felt stronger than that.

Maria rose from her bed and started to head for the bathroom door, when a knock came, "come in." Liesl walked in "good morning Fraulien Maria, did you sleep well?" "Oh yes, thank you Liesl, did you?" said Maria trying to sound her normal self. The fact was she didn't sleep that well, all though the night she was having images of the captain and her dancing to the landerla together, and she had the strangest feeling that after dinner was over, and everybody returned back to the ballroom, he was going to ask her to dance again.

"Yes thank Fraulien, was the dress I lent you alright?" Liesl had borrowed Maria one of her dress, Maria felt she had nothing suitable and went to ask Liesl for her help. Liesl was so excited that Maria was invited to join the guess found her the perfect gown; it was a long cream silk satin, that came to Maria ankles, with sleeves that just covered her shoulders. Liesl wanted her to put on a bit of makeup, but Maria declined, saying there was no need for it. "Yes thank you Liesl, it fit perfectly". Liesl smiled and went to sit on the bed,

"Did you get to dance some more, Fraulien?" asking the question more wanting the answer to be yes with her father, Liesl had noticed there was something happening between Maria and her father; she just hoped they realized it to. "Yes I did" Liesl face lit up, "you're Uncle Max, is quit the dancer" and liesl fell with disappointment. "Didn't you and father dance again?" Maria now spun around on the spot from her wardrobe where she was just choosing what to wear for the day. Maria face was a shock to be asked this question, but remembering that she and the captain had perform the landerla in front of the children; she signed "no liesl, we didn't".

Maria now noticed the disappointing look across liesl face, and she too started to feel disappointed they did not dance again. "oh why do I feel like this" Maria thought to herself. Just then there was another knock at the door. Which displayed the captain? Maria heart had jumped into her mouth, seeing him standing there so hansom and ready for the day. Maria wounded how much he heard. "Sorry to disturb you Fraulien, but a telegram has just come for you" stepping into the room and handing it to her.

"Thank you" taking it from him, nervously trying her best not to make eye contact. Liesl noticed this and knew she was right there was something. "grown up she thought, they make things to compacted", also reprimanding herself, because of her and Rolf relationship, she hadn't seen him since her and her siblings first outing in town with Fraulien Maria, and then she felt as if he was mocking her for what she was wearing, her play clothes.

Liesl was brought from her thoughts, at the sound of a gasp and looked towards her Maria In worry. "Is everything alright?" the captain asked sounding a little more conspired then he would with other remember of his staff. "I'm not sure, it's from the hospital in vianne, saying my sister Maggie was in evolved in a car accident last night and that I need to contact them as soon as possible.

Captain may I use…" she didn't get to finish the Captain knew straight away this was an emergency "yes, yes of cause you can use the phone" Maria was already spiriting out of her run, "use the one in my study" the captain raised his voice slightly to make sure she heard him. Only a moment later Georg and Liesl followed concerned with this news and worry about Maria.

* * *

Maria ran into the study, clutching the telegram in her hand, to her chest, she picked up the telephone, and asked for the Vienna hospital. Just as the Marias conversation was underway, the captain and Liesl stepped into the study, both more concerned, then when she left her room, listening to Maria's shaky voice. The captain could see tears starting to form in her eyes, and was now feeling the pain for her.

Georg had already decided to call things off last night with Elsa, knowing how he felt for Maria, even if she didn't feel the same, he knew he couldn't marry anyone else. The captain was startled when he heard Maria say, "Uh… one more thing, could you tell me where her children are?"… Yes … I see… tell them, I will be there… as soon as I can. Thank You."She slowly put the receiver down and the Captain decided to take a step forward. "Fraulien… is she alright" Maria was leaning against the captain desk.

Trying to hold herself up. "Uh… no," Maria answered in a daze of shock. She wiped the tears away and slowly turned towards him. "Captain, I need a few days off? My sister… she … uh… "She started, trying to chock back the tears that were also running down her face. "…she passed away last night, and I need to go…" On instinct Georg pulled Maria into his arms to comfort her. The scene in front of Liesl broke her heart but also felt better knowing her father was there to comfort Maria, Liesl knew then and there that her father will help Maria as much as he possible could.

As Maria was now pouring her heart in the Captain arms. The three didn't realize there were more people standing in the room, watching the scene before them. Hearing the crying coming from the study, and concerned Liesl siblings made their way to the study, and now all standing worrying at what could of put their governess in the state she was in. the little's ones were also stating to get upset, with seeing the state Maria was in. and the older ones were worried as they arrived just as they heard Maria say she needs to go.

The captain was still holding her tight to him and rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her, as much as he possible could. When he felt Maria start to calm he asked "is there anything I can do?" Stiffer ling back the tears and pulling away from him slightly "yes… hmmm …could you… if possible. Arrange for me to go to vianne?".

"Of cause, you go and get some of your things packed and I'll try and I'll sort the arrangements out" he said with reassurances that everything will be alright. Maria locked eyes with the captain and said "thank you". Georg and Maria didn't even notice that they were still standing very close, and that he was still holding her, with his hands to her shoulders, he spoke to liesl, but not turning away from Maria. "liesl go with Fraulien Maria and give her a hand to pack please".

This startled the children more who were still standing in the door, which caused them all to run in and start protesting, that they would not let her leave. Georg jumped at the commotion that had started and turned round fully to silence them. This worked as he shot them a disapproving look and firmly said quite. They stood froze, "Now… I will explain to all of you in a moment as to what is going on, as long as it's alright with Fraulien Maria… to do so" turning towards Maria for her approval. Maria gave a nod to do so.

"Right Fraulien Maria has just received some upsetting news, and she needs to go to Vienna as soon as possible". The children had hung on to their fathers words, but were also afraid of one thing, which Brigitta stepped forward to ask. "You will come back though, won't you Fraulien Maria?" Asked Brigitta sounding scared to what the answer would be. "Well...I…" Maria started not knowing what to say, with the situation she was now in. Georg cut in, "Brigitta… we will leave the question for now, as it is not the time" said Georg, firm to silence, but soft in understanding how his daughter feels, if Maria didn't return. What a horrible feeling he thought to himself. "Fraulien, why don't you go and get a bag ready and I'll make the arrangements" Maria nodded with agreement and left the study with Liesl.

The children were still concerned for Maria, and turned to him for more answers. He explained to them about her sister passing away, and that Maria needed to go to Vienna as soon as possible. The children understood, and then was told to go and have their breakfast, but before they left Brigitta turned back to her father and said, "you won't let her go will you father?" Georg was a bit confused by his daughters sudden outburst, "Brigitta I explained this, she has to go darling"

"I don't mean that, I mean you won't ever let her leave will you" said Brigitta with the sound of worry and pleading in her voice. Georg knew what she ment, but didn't know what to say, he needed to reassure his daughter but not to make any promise to her or the rest of his children who were also still standing in the doorway waiting for an answer "I will help Fraulien Maria as much as I can sweetheart, now please go and have you're breakfast" knowing her father was true to his word, that he will help, but still worried that she was going to lose her governess, Brigitta gave him a false smile and turned to follow her siblings out of the room.

Georg stood for a moment deep in thought, he couldn't let her go, not just to Vienna, but he couldn't let her leave without telling her how he felt, but now was not the time. Another thought came to him about Maria's phone call, she asked about the children, does that mean Maria will have to take care of them, if so she'll have to leave the abbey. Georg brought himself back to relety and picked up the receiver.

I own nothing, it's just for a bit of fun. :)


	2. The car ride

The car ride to Vienna was one of Maria's longest trips of her life. The captain had made all the arrangements as quick possible, which was a weight of Maria shoulders. The only problem was, he was now driving her to Vienna. Back at the villa Maria tried to refuse saying she was quite capable of traveling alone, but the captain wouldn't hear of it, saying that she was still in a state of shock. Maria knew there was no way out of it, and wanting to get to Vienna as soon as possible, wasn't in the mood for an argument. Which she gave in and excepted what the captain said. But it started to puzzle her, as to why he wanted to go to Vienna with her. And what happened between him and the baroness, and also what would people think to the captain taking his children's governess to vienna.

Georg was driving as quickly as he could, but not too fast, to put him or Maria's life in danger, especially Maria's. He remembers back to the conversation he had with the baroness, "Georg I'm warning you, if you go to Vienna with her, were though" stopping dead in his tracks, a smile started to tug at his lips, Elsa had just made this even easier for him. He turned back towards her and said, "Well I guess were though" walking out his bedroom, carrying one of his suitcase in his hand.

They been driving now for a couple of hours, and Georg decided it was time to pull over for some refreshment, after all it was dinner time. Pulling the car over, brought Maria out of thoughts, she looked around realizing they were pulled in a little lay buy, "why are we stopping?" she asked concerned there was something wrong, "it's dinner time, and I just need a little break from driving" turning around to the back seat to pull out some sandwiches and a bottle of juice.

He had Frau Smicht prepare before leaving. "Just ten minutes or so, is that alright?"opening the bottle of pop. "Yes… yes of cause" she answered, there it was again, the feeling of butterflies flying around in her stomach. Every time she was in this man's presents she could hardly breathe. Why was he making me feel like this? She thought. "Maria"? Suddenly disturbed from her thought, she quickly accepted the cup of juice, being handed to her by the Captain. "Thank you" she said.

* * *

The captain desperately wanted a conversation with Maria; she hadn't said more than two words to him, since they left the villa. He didn't want to upset her. But felt he had to distract her mind. He sat in thought for a moment, "So, um, if I may ask, what are the children like?" Maria seemed startled by the conversation, knowing she hadn't mentioned the children to him, but also happy to be taken away from her thoughts...

"Well the girls, Alexandra and Katharian there identical twins, but so very different. Their…um... nine years old now, I haven't seen them in two years, not since I went to the abbey." Maria paused and looked at the captain, to see if she should go on. He gave her a small smile and a look to do so. "Katharian is prim and proper, she'd go mad if she had a speck of dirt under her finger nails, her hair would have to be in place at all times, and clothes well, let's just say, dresses are her life". Maria said with a laugh, then sighing.

Seeing the pain Maria was in, chocked Georg, he wanted to know about the children, but he also wanted to distract her mind for a while, he thought it would help to at least talk. "Maria" he said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Maria looked up realizing she stopped speaking. And contiuned "Alexandra, she is a tom boy no mistake about that, she rather swing a baseball bat, and kick a ball about, before she'd ever think about acting lady like. Not bothered about looking untied or her hair being all over the place, you'd be very lucky if you'd ever see her in a dress. Shorts or trouser, and her ankle boots, that's what you'd see her in", Maria laughs at a pitcher forming in her head. "They haven't changed much" Maria said with a sigh. "How do you know that? If you haven't seen them for two years," he inquired. Maria turned to look at him confused, then relishing from a photo she had been sent to her three months ago, she could tell.

Maria bent down for her purse, which Liesl had lent her for the trip. Sitting back in the passage seat and taking out the photo of the children, and handed to the captain, explaining it was sent to her three months ago, when it was Oscar forth Birthday. The captain looked at it and straight away could see what she meant, he to laugh a little.

The girls in the photo were identical, and if it wasn't for how they were dressed, there would be no telling which one was who. Then he looked towards the little boy, who was standing in the middle of his sister, with the biggest smile out of the three, he could see that both the girls were very protective over him, how tight they were all hugged together, and the boy wasn't making any attempts to escape, he was very happy, they all were. The captain also took in the children's theaters, they also resembled their Aunt. The girls had her smile, her eyes and the shape of her chin. But Oscar looked just like Maria, the color of his hair, the shape of his face, his smile, his eyes, even his noise. It was as if there was a young Maria looking back at him.

After relishing he been looking at it for a while, he handed it back to Maria, saying "There very beautiful". Accepting it back Maria thanked him, and carried on looking at it herself. "They look just like you, especially the little boy" the captain said out of the blue. Maria wasn't at all shocked by this. She'd always been told that; by her sister. Just after he was born: while Maria was with them for the two years, of the boy's life: even in letters sent to her at the abbey, her sister would always say he's the model of her. "Yes" Maria answered just a whisper, which Georg heard as he was still watching her.

Still looking down at the photo in her hand; she started to speak again "He loves being with the girls", A smile started to show on her face, and she started to glow as she spoke, "I remember when he first learned how to crawl… he'd follow them everywhere, worse than their shadows, no matter how many times they'd step on his fingers… by accident. He'd always want to be with them… and just by the look of this photo, nothing change." Maria finished, sighed at the photo and then put it back into her purse. She leaned back in her seat, looking out the front window. Lost in thought.

Georg watched her for a moment taken her all in, noticing the worried look across her face, she was still upset with the news of her sister, but she was worried, and he couldn't tell what off, he'd told her he'd help her, but maybe he needed to reassure her some more. He decided to do just that, at least take some of the worry from her, no matter how much she refused.

"Maria," Georg said, now feeling little nervures, in case he shows her his feelings, now was not the time and he knew it. She turned to face him. "I just wan't you to know, if there's anything I can do, to help you, all you have to do is ask".

Maria gave him a quick smile and nod, to thank him; not bothering to eat her sandwiches, she stared ahead, waiting for the Captain to finishes his. Maria went back into thoughts. She knew she was going to miss him and his children, when it came to leave, but at the moment she couldn't think about that, she had more to worry about, but it did make her feel a little better knowing the captain was with her, and willing to help, it brought her mind to ease.

Georg stated the car up, and pulled out of the lay buy, which Maria was glad about; she just wanted to get to the children as soon as she could, and to find out what had happened to her sister. The Doctor wouldn't explain over the phone and he needed to talk to her in person, knowing she had to head for Vienna any way; she didn't push and accepted what she had been told.

Maria became lost in her thoughts again, she thought about her sister and how close they were: It pained her to think her sister wouldn't get the chance to watch her children grow up, understanding how she and her sister both felt after losing their own parents, to a flu epidemic.

She wondered what she was going to do with her sister's children; Maria knowing she's their only living relative, and she knew she wouldn't Alou anyone else to raise them. She already decided to leave the abbey, as soon as she heard the news about Maggie, but then there was also this feeling towards the Captain that she didn't understand.

But right now she had to think about the children, her only family left. She didn't know where to start: how was she going to cope: she had northing no money: no home of her own: she'll have no job; after the summer; when the captain's children go back to school. She knew she was going to miss them dearly, when it came for her to leave. She didn't want to but knew she had no choice.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hospital, and Maria wasted no time in jumping out of the car, before Georg had the chance to turn of the car, after doing so he quickly caught Maria up.

As they got to the reception desk, Maria informed the secretary who she was. The secretary told her to take a seat, and she would inform the Doctor of her arrival. They took their seats and waited for a few minutes. The doctor arrived and introduced himself, Doctor miles, and said he would like to go to his office for the discussion. Georg didn't know what to do, thinking that this was family business, and he's not her family and knowing Maria needed some privacy. He stood where he was left as Maria followed the Doctor.

Noticing the captain had not followed, she turned back towards him, catching his eye and said, "Are you coming", with that he gave he gave her a nod, and followed.


	3. Explaining

Maria sat froze to what the Doctor had just told her, she didn't even know her sister had been seeing anyone, so being told her sister had died while in child birth startled her. She didn't know what to say. Georg saw how rigid and pale she'd become, her eyes where wide and fixed on the Doctor. She was chocked, she couldn't speak. The captain gave her a few moments, and then turned to ask the question Maria desperately wanted to know. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed and continued, "Well I believe she lost control of the car, in the early hours of this morning, it ending in a ditch. She went into an early labor, she was about twenty weeks… and she started to hemorrhage. By time she got here, there was nothing we could do. She died the moment we got her into theater".

There was silence, and now Maria was shaking and had tears running down her face, she couldn't stop. The captain put his arms around her shoulders for comfort; Maria fell in to him for it.

The doctor stood and said he would give them a moment, but before he got to the door, Maria's head flew up from the captain's chest and stopped him, asking where the children are.

Doctor miles turned back and informed her they are fine and were not hurt, and were sent to Vienna orphanage, as a hospital was no place for children. She agreed and quickly rose from her seat saying she needed to get to them. The doctor stopped her in tracks before she could get to the door and said, "With all due respect Fraulein, it's very late… and I know that Frau Hold Croft; will not take to kindly to you showing up at this hour… it's after seven…"

At this Maria started to get annoyed, and started to raise her voice. "I don't care what time it is, Doctor… I want to see them, NOW". The Doctor was a little startled by her outburst, "Yes well…"the Doctor started but was cut off, when Georg came up to Maria and said, "Maria… the Doctor is right, it's far too late now…" "Capt.…" Maria started to protest but was stopped, the captain had took her elbow and turned her fully to him, locking eyes with her, "Maria; listen to me… we know there safe… and we know where they are. And I promise you first thing in the morning… we will go straight to them… but it wouldn't be fair to go in and wake them up now… not after the day they had". He could see she was easing to this. "And you… also need your rest" he finished.

Maria lowed her eyes, to think what the Captain had just said, she knew he was right, but she wanted to be with them so much and quickly, but she had to put what she wanted aside. She nodded to agree.

Georg turned to the Doctor and asked for the directions to the orphanage so they could go straight there first thing. The Doctor moved back to his desk, and started to write them down. Georg also told him to send the bill and whatever else there was, to the villa and he see to it as soon as he gets back.

* * *

Georg and Maria had now arrived at the hotel suit. On arrival the captain had asked for one of the family rooms, knowing how luxury they are and comfortable. He decided it was the best thing to do, hoping it would also help Maria relax a bit; knowing the strain of the day had caught her up with her.

The suit had everything: in the lounge there was a beautiful open fire place, the furniture was dark wood, that gave the room a rich look, the sofa and chairs were leather and cream, giving a bit of color to the room: two sets of French doors that lead out to a very long balcony, and the captain even had his very own private bar. Which he'd probably be in his glory: if this was under any other circumstances. There were two doors either side of the lounge which were the bedrooms, and had joining bathrooms to them.

Maria was in shock, she never thought she be staying in a place like this, and tried to take it all in quickly, as if it was all going to disappear. The captain stood watching her expression for a moment and couldn't help the smile crossing his face, while he watched Maria looking around at everything. When she finally relished she was being watched, she turned sharply at him and asked "What?" The captain chuckled a little, "I just haven't seen anyone look, as surprised as you are before". "Well that's because I've never been in anything like this before".

Maria went over to pick up her bag, and asked which room was hers. Georg waved his hand and said whichever, there both the same. This brought a slight smile to Maria face, felling like his equal, having nothing but the best. She headed for the closet door and just as she was about to go through, The captain stopped her by asking if she was hungry, which she was, after all they had not eaten since dinner , and she didn't eat any of that either, with the news of her sister and worry over the children. She didn't feel like going down stairs, she just wanted a bath and her bed. Just as she was about to answer, the captain jumped in first while heading for the telephone he said he could get some room service sent up. Maria was glad he suggested this, she answered him "yes; that will be lovely, thank you" and headed in to unpack, leaving the bedroom door open, not wanting to be rude, closing it on him. Georg rang down to the desk and asked for some food to be sent up, and then headed for his own room to unpack.

* * *

"That was delicious" said Maria wiping her mouth with her napkin and placing it down next to her plate, taking a sip of her water. "Um" Georg agreed finishing is last bite. He looked up towards her and saw; she was back in her thoughts. He could see the worry look still across her face, she was sad; yes he could see that with the loss of her sister: but he so wanted to tell her not to worry.

He sat watching, wondering what she was worrying over. He knew why they came to Vienna, so Maria could get to the children. He knew she wouldn't abandon them, and he didn't expect her too. He wanted to reassure her with that, but how. He hadn't told her how he felt, and still didn't think it best to do so. He took a deep breath "Maria," she looked up "I just want you to know… that you and the children can stay at the villa, Fore as long as you need".

Maria was surprised to hear this, and couldn't understand why he would offer all his help like this. Georg saw the surprise look on her face, and understood she was taken back; but he couldn't say it any other way, not without telling her how he felt. "Thank you, Captain" looking back down at her half empty plate.

He watched her, then witnessing her yawning, he smiled. Noticing how tired she looked, and now happy she'd eaten, the Captain decided it was time to get some sleep."Well… I think we'd best get to bed" Maria head shot up in his direction, and he'd noticed how startled she was.

Then relishing how it sounded, he said "in our own beds of cause". Maria relaxed quickly now understanding what he meant, "Yes of cause". "After all we have to get up early in the morning", Georg explained. "Yes" Maria answered and stood up "Well good night Captain", "Good night Fraulein".

Maria was half my to her bedroom door, when she stop and turned back around, "Captain" he was still sitting at the table, "Yes" he answered a little surprised, as to how quick she turned back, he hadn't took his eyes off her since she left the table.

Maria took a step forward "I just want to thank you, for today... for everything really, I really am grateful... for all your help, and…". "Maria; there's no need to thank me…" he said standing from the table and walking slowly towards her, stopping just a couple of steps away, "after all you helped me… with my children… it's the least I could do". Looking her in the eye.

Maria looked away sharply, she was scared that he was going see to her feelings for him, "I didn't really do anything, all I did was point the facts…" looking at the spot on the floor. Forgetting were they were and why they were here, Georg took another step closer and reached for her chin, raising it so he could get the eye contact back, "which is more than anyone else did… and I'm the one who should…is… grateful to you. I could have lost them, but I didn't… and that …is all thanks to you".

Georg lowed his hand back to his side, he could see, it was all there in her eyes, In her face, her expression, she does feel something, but still un sure if it's what he feels. He wanted to tell her more than anything now, but he couldn't, he had to let her get things sorted, her emotions where all over the place, and there was no way he was going to take advantage of her.

He took a step back and whished Maria good night, turned and heading for his room. Maria stood there watching him walk away, watching him close the door. She let out the breath she'd been holding, since he'd lifted her chin.

Maria still standing were the captain had left her, started to questions herself, did he see… of cause he did… but why walk away… why didn't he… unless… he doesn't feel the same… but why help me… why do all this… Oh god… why is this all happening to me. Maria turned and headed for her room hoping to sleep. Which she was able to; the strain of the day had exuded her out.


	4. At the orphanage

At the orphanage the children were in a bed, snuggled to together Oscar was a sleep, but the girls were talking between themselves quietly not to wake anyone. They were never told that their Aunt Maria was contacted and she was on her way.

"What happens, if they don't find her?" Alexandra asked worrying that they were all alone in the world. "Sure they will, stop worrying" replied Katharian trying to get comfrey in the hard cramped up bed they were sleeping in. There were not enough beds so they had to share one, which they didn't mind that knowing they were together, that was all that mattered. "I can't help it, I have a bad feeling Kat", Alexandra started again, the accident really scared her, "Of what?" asked Katharian. Alexandra sat up in her bed now," which pulled the blanket from her sister "You saw what happened"

Katharina rose to pull some of the blanket back over, oh how she wished she was in Oscar place, and he was coved all the time, every time her sister moved she lose her part of the blanket, which was getting on her nerves as it was happening every five seconds. "Don't start again Al, you doing my head in with this" saying as she lay back down. Alexandra was still sitting up, "Kat, what if he comes after us. I mean…" "He's not going to come after us Al, now go to sleep" said katharina, sounding like she also pleading to get some sleep.

"I can't… I still have a bad feeling" Alexandra said wining. Katharina jumped up and said in a low, but very annoyed voice, "Alright then, what do you expect us to do? Hay; come on,"

Pushing for an; answer. "I think we need to get out of here… before he finds us" Alexandra answered. "And where… do we go… hay" Katharina demanded, now crossing her arms across her chest, showing she was feed up with her twin.

"Salzburg… to Aunt Maria", said Alexandra now getting out of the bed, and going to put on her ankle boots. "I told you Al… there'll send for her" said Katharina, Trying to now convince her sister.

"But what if she can't get to us first?, I think we should make a run for it" said Alexandra, now looking under the bed and pulling her bag pack from under it. "Are you nuts… do you know how much trouble well be in" Katharina had now got out of bed and come round to Alexandra, quietly trying to stop her twin, from packing up there things.

"Not if we get to Aunt Maria first" said Alexandra still putting the things in her back pack. "And what if she already on her way" said Katharina, snatching her hairbrush away from her sister, who was just about to pack it. "And what if she not" Alexandra said, fully decided there leaving.

"I still think you're mad… but you are right too, I guess… but how do we get out of here?"

Katharina asked now, knowing her twin to well.

Katharina knew already, that Alexandra already had a plan, and was ready to listen. "Already checked in to that, there a small window… in the kitchen… it's unlocked" said Alexandra grinning. "How do you know that?" asked Katharina, brushing her hair.

Alexandra had now turned to her sister with a smug grin on her face, "Because I unlocked it". "What about Oscar? He's too young to go out there" Katharina was the one now sounding worried.

"We'll wrap him up, we'll keep him safe, but were not leaving him… he goes with us" Alexandra said firm and still keeping the noise down. "I know that… I didn't suggest leaving him… I just thought maybe you would come to your senses… if I …" said Katharina still sounding worried. "Don't you think I'm speaking sense? If we don't get out of here… and quick we could be the ones dead next" explained Alexandra, now grabbing Katharina brush from her hand and throwing it into her bag.

She walked over to Oscar and carefully picked him up. He was getting very heavy, and Alexandra already couldn't wait till she could put him back down. "Al…" Katharina tried one last time to get her sister consider what she was doing. "Kat we got to… we can't trust anyone… there only Maria left, and we need to find her…and quick" said Alexandra, and quietly headed for the door, carrying Oscar gently not to wake him. Katharina followed her sister, and prayed everything was going to work out.

They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Alexandra handed Oscar to Katharina and then grabbed a shopping bag, hanging on the back of the kitchen door, and started to load in whatever food and juice she could fit into it.

Alexandra climbed up onto the counter and opened the window, and climb through it. She motioned Katharina to hand over their little brother, she did, and then Katharina climbed out herself. When though the window, Katharina asked where to now, and Alexandra turned to her and said Salzburg, wrapping Oscar up warm as possible, and keeping him close to her. The girls headed for the gate and started on their journey to Salzburg. Not knowing their Aunt Maria was only up the road.

* * *

"What do you mean… there not here" said Maria, panicking to the news of the children.

"Well… it seems they decided to leave in the night… stealing some of our food supplies" said Frau Hold Croft, more angry with the fact that they had helped themselves to food. Maria and Georg decided to ignore the last sentence. "Well… where did they go" Maria asked raising her voice; she was getting angry and more worried by the second, which the captain noticed. "I don't know Fraulein… and can I kindly ask you to stop raising your voice at me"

"Raising my voice" Maria was taken aback by this, and was just about to really start shouting, but Georg stepped in raising a hand to her shoulder, holding her back before she could say anything. "Frau Hold Croft… can I kindly remind you… that you were left responsible for the children… and it is you're place to know… exactly… were they are" with his very firm captain voice.

Maria noticed this, it was the captain back in his military action, she hadn't witness this scene, since the day at the lake. She also noticed he was doing it to calm her down, she had lost her temper, much worse than she ever had with him, and she knew that standing here shouting was not going to get her any closer to the children, even though now she felt further away from them, more than she did before the news.

"I am sorry sir, but I don't think you understand…" "I understand quit plainly Frau Hold Croft… it shows the only thing that you are interested in; is you're empty cupboards" the woman was now looking shocked, to be excused of such thing. "We'll…I…" "Have you contacted the police?"

"No… I haven't had" Georg now stepped between the two woman still looking and towering over frau Hold Croft, "so your mean to tell me there were three children, left in your care…" now standing only itches away from the woman "are now missing… and you have done nothing, other than check your kitchen cupboards" raising his voice, much more firm, and with the look of disgust across his face. The woman was shocked by him, and didn't know what to say.

Georg knew he was going get nowhere with this woman and turned to Maria, suggested they head back to hotel, so he could make some calls; which she agreed to.

The captain turned back towards the woman, "I know I'm asking too much for you Frau… but if there is any chance you hear from them please contacted the von trap villa back in Salzburg"

"and what about the food they took… I can't pay for…"

"Send me a bill", he snap, disgusted with this woman attitude. Georg placed his hand in the middle of Maria shoulder blades, and escorted her to the gate, leaving Frau Hold Croft standing there dumbstruck.


	5. Comforting

Early that morning the children woke up, all three snuggled together in a barn. It was Oscar that woke first, asking his sisters where they were. The girls explained to him - why they had left late last night, however leaving out that Alexandra was scared in case their mother's fiancé would come and get them. They told him they were going to find their Aunt Maria back in Salzburg. That reassured him, and he did not ask any more questions.

Alexandra opened up the food bag, and passed around some of the things she took last night. After they finished their breakfast, they started to pack their things away, and made for the door. Just as Alexandra was about to push it open, it opened with a woman standing there. The children froze for a moment and the woman was taken aback by their presence. The woman was the owner of the barn that the children had stayed in last night. Just when she was about to start asking who the children were; she heard one of the girls shout "Quick, run!"

It was Alexandra, who now was pushing the door open fully to get out, knocking the woman off balance.

Katharina, who already had Oscar in her arms, ran through the door as quickly as she could; followed by her sister. They didn't look back until they knew they were further away and the barn was out of sight.

* * *

Putting Oscar down Katharina turned to her sister. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

"I don't know, I panicked, I thought she was going to trap us." Alexandra replied trying to catch her breath.

"We could have asked her for help," snapped Katharina, holding Oscar to her leg; who was standing by her, scared and shaken.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't think… I just thought…" said Alexandra, trying to explain.

"That's you're problem! You don't think, you never do, and because of that… we're here, in a big mess, that you put us in," said Katharina sounding angry and annoyed at what her sister had got them all into.

"That's right… blame me you always do," Alexandra snapped.

"Well if it wasn't for you, worrying about…" started Katharina who was suddenly cut off...

"KAT!" snapped Alexandra, raising her voice to stop Katharina saying anything about the conversation they had last night. They were afraid that in front of Oscar it might scare him.

Katharina took a deep breath, sighing as she came to stand by Alexandra, "I'm sorry, Al. It's just that… now I'm scared," whispering so her little brother could not hear the rest of the words, "after what you said last night, about Hans… It's started to make a bit of sense; I can't understand though why he left us".

Alexandra moved, and went to sit on a rock at the side of the dirt track road. Sighing, she took a deep breath and started to tell her sister what she heard back at Hans' house in Vienna. "Mother and Hans had an argument the night we left." Katharina, understanding her sister, was about to explain. She led Oscar to an oak tree - not far from her sister, but enough to be out of ear shot. Sitting him down and handing him a drink of juice, she went back to Alexandra and sat beside her ready to listen.

Alexandra continued. "I could hear mother shouting, that she didn't want to marry him. He said she had no choice… and that it was all arranged. She was so upset, all I wanted to do was run to her, and hold her."

"Why didn't she have a choice?" asked Katharina.

"Because she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" stammered Katharina sounding shocked at this news. She turned to see if Oscar had heard her. Noticing that he hadn't, she turned back to her sister, wanting her continue,

"Yes, she was expecting his child and he said she wasn't going anywhere."

"But I thought mother loved Hans, why would she want to leave?"

"So did I, but after what I heard, it sounded as if she had no choice, but to marry him."

"What did you hear?"

"From what I could gather she was in a lot of debt… with the farm, and he had paid the banks off, but he'd wanted the money back and mother didn't have it. It sounded like she slept with him, to pay it off." Alexandra was a little embarrassed in saying this; not having much knowledge about sex, but she did have the knowledge to where babies came from, with living on a farm and seeing baby animals born, she got the idea of how things worked.

"What?"

"Yes, but she fell pregnant, which he found out about. And I'm guessing that's why they were going to marry, but mother didn't want to. So he started to threaten her; he said if she didn't… he would have the child she was carrying removed from her at birth, stating that she was an unfit mother, and making sure she would lose us too."

"But I thought he cared for us, he was…"

"So did I, Kat. But obviously it was all a show; he only did it because he wanted his child, not us."

"So that's why we left?"

"That and something else... Mother argued back with him, saying he wouldn't get away with any of it. I heard a smack, and then her crying..."

"He hit her."

"Yes, but he also finished the conversation, saying that he would kill her and her children if… if she pulled out. I heard him make for the door then, so I hid." Alexandra finished, now sobbing in tears. Katharina put her arms around Alexandra and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to sooth her. After some of the tears subsided; Alexandra tried to speak through her remaining tears. "Now do understand why I was scared? Now do you understand why we can't trust anyone? And we need to find Aunt Maria?"

"Yes, now I understand it all, and we will find her. We just have to make sure we stick together, and look out for one another."

After a few moments of sitting and holding tight to one another, the girls decided it was time to start moving once more. So, picking up their bags, and telling Oscar that they were on the move again, the three children headed of down the dirt track road to Salzburg. They had already decided last night to use the main roads, but to stay as hidden as possible - they walked through the trees and the hedges to keep to this new rule.

* * *

Georg had just put the phone down - he'd been on the phone the last forty five minutes. He'd contacted the police, telling them of the children's disappearance from the orphanage. He gave them as many details as he could. He used the photograph that Maria had lent to him to describe the children in every detail. His last phone call was to the villa. He spoke to Max and explained the situation, and that they will be away longer than initially intended.

Since they got back Maria had not uttered a word. She just allowed the Captain to do what he had said. She knew with him being an important man, he could get the attention needed to track down the children's whereabouts. She would have had little chance of finding them alone. After putting the phone down, Georg sat watching her for a moment - she was standing at the French window; looking out at the city of Vienna.

He found himself worrying more now than he had at the beginning of their trip. He knew this was hard for Maria, especially after the tragic news of her sister. But she seemed to have been holding it together, at least while knowing she had the children to think about... but now knowing they were missing, he was scared of her falling deep into a depression.

Georg got up from his seat. "Well…"

Maria's head turned towards him at the sound of his voice.

"That's done. The police are now informed; they are sending a search party out to look for them."

He could see the tear-stained face, and this was what broke his heart.

"Thank you" Maria said shakily, and chocked by the pain in her voice. She turned and resumed her looking out of the window.

Georg started to walk closer to her. "Tell me about her… your sister." He saw Maria flinch at this, but he waited. He knew she wanted to talk about her - needed too, almost - but he didn't think Maria knew how to start.

"Well I haven't seen her for two years, there really isn't much to tell." Maria was holding back, he could tell. So he moved a little closer in her direction, but still keeping the distance. If he had moved any closer, he would have pulled her to him, and held her tight to comfort her.

"Tell me about growing up with one another then." he asked, pushing her to have a conversation, knowing from experience that talking about things does help.

Maria took a deep breath, and now decided to tell him everything about her sister and her past. "Alright… When I'd just turned twelve, we lost both of our parents to scarlet fever." This shock Georg a little, knowing the same disease had killed his late wife. Maria noticed his shock to the phrase scarlet fever, and wondered if she should go on, but he made no attempts to stop her; standing still and waiting for her to continue. "Maggie being eight years older, she raised me. It was the hardest time of our lives, but working together... We managed. We were able to keep the farm going." Maria held back the new tears that were beginning to come to her eyes.

"Two years after our parents had died Maggie had married James Cartwright. They were childhood sweet-hearts… they were mad for one another." She laughed at a memory, of them being in separable. "After they were married he moved straight to the farm, and took over most of the work load." She sighed.

"After a year of marriage enough money was coming in, James and Maggie had decided they were going to make sure I got the education I needed… So at sixteen, I went off to college, and passed my teaching exams. When I returned to the farm, I was told by Maggie that I was going to be an Aunt. I was so excited; I didn't know what to do. So I decided to stay at the farm and help out as much as I possibly could. I did a couple of days a week at a school, just to bring in some extra money hoping it would help when the girls were born. It did." Maria started to tremble. Georg had come closer to her now, standing behind her and listening to every word that she was saying.

"A couple of years had passed by just fine. Maggie found out she was expecting again, which every one of us were over the moon about." Maria paused for a moment, trying to find the way to say this; she took a deep breath. "A tragic accident happened, killing James before the baby was born. He was on the barn roof working and fell, breaking his neck. Maggie was destroyed; she shut herself off from me and the girls. I tried my best to help her cope with his death, but nothing seemed to work."

Maria started to wipe away the tears that fell down her face. And Georg held himself back from wanting to reach out, to comfort her and hold her tight. The more he was with her, the more he was falling in love with her. It was paining him to see her like this.

"I helped Maggie deliver her baby boy, on a night when the weather was very bad. There was no way of reaching a doctor in time, so it was left to me. Being at the twins' birth helped… knowing what to do, and luckily it was a very easy birth." Maria stopped talking and remembered back to the feeling of holding Oscar in her arms when he was born.

She'd wished it was her having the baby; not her sister. She had been disgusted that when she had passed the baby to Maggie, she pushed her away; telling her she did not want him. At the time, Maria took pity on her sister, knowing she was still hurting over the death of her husband. So Maria took over again, looking after the girls and Oscar, hoping that eventually her sister would recover.

"After eighteen months Maggie had returned to herself… being the best mother I'd ever seen in anyone. But in that time I had become attached to the children, I envied my sister so much; I wanted what she had…" Maria lowered her head now in shame, similar to how she had felt at the time. Georg could no longer hold back, he raised his hand to her shoulder, giving her the strength to continue.

"We'd argue over everything - about the children's well-being, even down to what time they went to bed. After one of the biggest arguments we ever had, I admitted to her of being jealous. And I decided to leave, I was getting too attached to them and drifting apart from my sister, which... I didn't like."

"So after a sit down talk with Maggie, telling her how I felt and that I had to leave, Maggie agreed with me. She told me she'd miss me and that she still, and always will, love her little sister." Saying through her cries now, she didn't care about holding them back any longer. Not after she had revealed everything to the Captain. "Maggie was the best daughter, sister, wife and mother any one could ask for. She always put others first, other than those two years after James' death. She was in a deep depression, and I took advantage of that, getting too close to her children."

Maria calmed a little now. "I told her that I was going to follow another dream in my life, and that was to dedicate my life to God. Maggie didn't believe that to be true, but backed me every step of the way, like she always did throughout my life."

Georg turned Maria around, holding her in his arms and letting her cry out all the pain she had been holding in - not just at the death of her sister, but also far back, to when she broke the special attachment to the children.

When he felt Maria starting to calm, Georg spoke softly. "Maria… I promise we will find them, and get them back. Do you know anywhere they would go?"

Maria lifted her head from his chest and wiped her face. "Well… they could go to the farm, but I'm not sure."

"Do they know you were at the villa?"

"I don't know. I sent Maggie a letter saying I was going to be a governess till the end of September, and where I would be. But I don't know if she would have told them."

"But they knew you were at the abbey?"

"Yes, but I don't think they would know how to get there. And it's too far, I mean from here."

"Where's the farm?"

"Near Linz, in the hills."

Georg walked over to the phone, and then he turned back to face her. "Right, I'll phone the Mother Abbess… just in case they try and contact you there. And then we will go up to the farm; see if there's any sign of them."

Just as he reached for the phone, and before he pressed a button on it, he mentioned. "Why don't you go and wash you face and we'll leave as soon as you're ready?"

Maria was still standing there, amazed at the help he was giving her. She was also full of gratitude that he was. "Thank you," she commented sincerely, before she turned went into her bedroom.

* * *

FOR STARTERS A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TOO, MY BETA READER PUSSYCATWITHATTITUDE; FOR EDITING AND CORRECTING MY SPELLINGS, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU DID. XX :):):):)

I HOPE I'V SPACED IT OUT BETTER ON HERE, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE DIFFICULTY,; WHEN ITS ALL PUSHED TOGETHER, HOPE IT HELPS TO READ IT CLEARER. :)

REVIEWS ARE GREAT, I'D LOVE YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME SO I CAN IMPROVE, SO DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK.

IT HELPS ME IMPROVE MY ENGLISH, WHICH AS YOU CAN TELL I'M NO GOOD AT, LOL. (NO ONES PERFECT RIGHT.) :):)

AGAIN I OWN NOTHING, AND IT'S ALL JUST FOR FUN, I JUST LOVE TO SHARE WHAT IDEAS I GET, IF ANY ONES INTERESTED, LOL. :):)

ANY WAY ENJOY, AND PLEASE DO REVIEW.


	6. Towards the farm

The children had been walking all morning, only having stops when Oscar became a little tired. The girls each took it in turns carrying him, but both were finding it very diffecult. Just as they were coming to a familiar junction, Katharina had a quick thought.

"Why don't we head to the farm? It's off in that direction anyway." Katharina was exhausted from their long journey, especially considering how far they had come. "Maybe we could ask one of the neighbours for their help..." she continued.

Alexandra contemplated the idea for a while, then answered her sister politely. "I think it's best if we just continue to Salzburg, I mean that could be the first place…" She stopped in her tracks as she could hear the sounds of a car coming towards them. "Quick, hide!"

The three of them quickly jumped into a very deep ditch at the side of the road. They held very tightly to one another so as not to be seen.

Luckily they hadn't been seen thanks to the road being a lot higher up than them. After the car had turned in the direction Katharina had suggested to go, she turned towards Alexandra. "You're right, I think we should just head straight there."

Alexandra nodded in agreement.

"Why did we hide?" asked Oscar. The girls had to think quickly for a justifiable answer, not wanting to scare him.

Katharina came to the rescue and said, "It's a game we're playing - hide and seek, and we have to make sure we're not found until we want to be."

Oscar frowned at her, then asked "When will we want to be found?" The girls took one look at each other and smiled, this was what it was always like with their little brother, and they loved it, even if it got annoying sometimes. They always loved helping him - they knew it was how he learnt things, by watching and listening to them.

"When we find Aunty Maria, that's when we want to be found, OK," said Alexandra holding his hand. He agreed, nodded and smiled back to her. The children walked back up the bank to the side of the road and started once again, not knowing that the car that had just passed would have brought their journey to an end.

* * *

The drive up to the farm was a quiet one. Maria sat in the passenger seat with all hopes that the children had gone there, but also thinking what it would be like going back to her home she had grown up in. She'd only ever left it twice in her life, one for college; the other when she had left for the Abbey.

It was a very special place to her, and it held some very good memories of her childhood. It held some painful ones too, though - her parents' death, James' accident that had killed him instantly, and Maggie's depression.

After they got to the town of Linz, Maria gave the Captain the rest of the directions up to the farm. It helped to break the silence between the two of them. All the way on the drive the Captain had been fussing over Maria, scared that she would sink into a depression - not just with the children missing but also her sister's death. After Maria had told him about her past, he understood that Maggie was her rock all throughout her life. Except the two years when Maggie was in a deep depression, but Maggie was still around. And now she wasn't.

They arrived at the farm, and what they saw shocked them both. Maria couldn't move, she just sat, frozen in the car. She stared around her. She couldn't understand why it was in the state it was - the farm looked like it had been deserted for years. There were no farm animals left, and the two arches were overgrown.

Fair enough, she understood it was hard to look after - Maria doing it herself, in those two years of her sister depression; after losing her husband. But Maria had the help of the girls, they were always involved in everything and anything they could do, and were always willing to learn how to do things. That was the other reason Maria left, reassured that the girls would always do their bit. Even Katharina would do her share of the work, although she would often turn her nose up at the more dirtier of activities.

Maria started to think of her last two years at the farm; how when the children would wake at night, frightened by another nightmare she would be there to settle them back to sleep. When problems would arise at the girls' school, she would be the one to deal with the problems and calm the heated arguments that would sometimes follow. When Katharina and Alexandra would often wonder why their mother rarely spoke with them and never spent time with them, she would pull them into her arms and promise to never let go. When Oscar woke in the night and cried due to lack of attention or hunger, Maria would cradle his small frame and sooth his agitated state with hushing sounds and a lullaby. These children had become her world in those two years, and to have broken that connection to leave for her new life at the Abbey had metaphorically torn at her heart.

Maria was brought out of her thoughts as Georg had opened her door for her, waiting for her to get out of the car. When she emerged she just stood. She attempted to take it all in.

"What on earth has gone on?" said Maria, a shaky tone in her voice.

Georg didn't answer, he understood quite clearly that this was not what she was expecting. He just stood watching her, waiting for Maria to make her move.

A few moments passed, and then Maria started very slowly and moved towards the house, looking at everything as she passed. Georg followed her, and when they came to the door it was locked. Maria stood staring for a moment then a thought hit her... 'the spare key.'

She walked over to the window, and started to move aside some of the soil in a flower pot, moving dead flowers and weeds out of her way. She found it - it was her key that she had left there just in case she would ever return.

Luckily when opening the door the sight outside had been worse. That helped her feel a little easier about the current situation, knowing that her family had not been living in such difficulty. Other than dust and a few cobwebs in the corner of the room, it was still a perfect, little home - everything was tidied and put away. They both stood in the big room, it was a kitchen and a lounge all together - the kitchen one end the lounge the other, with stairs through the middle.

Maria started to shout the children's names in hope that they would have come here. But there was no answer. Deciding to take a look around and wanting to find answer to her question she started to walk around the room. Georg just stood in the door waiting for a while, not wanting to disturb her.

After not finding anything downstairs, she headed upstairs, still hoping to find something. Georg watched her go up the stairs, still worrying. But he also knew she needed answers to what had been going on in the last two years of her absence. Deciding to give her space, he went back out to the car to get their lunch they had packed for the trip and brought it back in.

Noticing the table was covered in dust, he hoped he would find a cloth to clean the table top. He started to go thought the cupbards and found one with kitchen cleaner and other household cleaning products. He went over to the sink, running the hot water tap in order to wet the cloth.

After cleaning the table, he started to unpack the food bag. He began to lay the sandwiches and drinks out on the table. He pulled out a chair and waited for Maria to return from upstairs.

* * *

Maria went straight into her sister's room, checking everywhere she could think. When she came to her sister's bedside table, she came to a stop. She remembered her sister saying that this was her secret drawer where she kept everything that was important to her. Maria took a deep breath and opened it. A small box was revealed and she pulled it out of the drawer, debating whether to open it or not, knowing these were her sister's secret possessions. But she knew she had to, so Maria lifted the lid.

She was not at all shocked to see that the top layer of possessions were photographs - images of Maria and Maggie growing up together, their parents' wedding, photos of Maggie and James before they were married and after with the girls, and then photos of the children when they were babies. Maria experienced tears of joy and heartache all in one.

After looking at the photographs she noticed a pile of letters. She picked them up and glanced though them quickly, noticing that her name was printed on all of them. Maria looked at the one on the top of the pile. At the top of the envelope the date was written, and it dated back to eighteen months ago. She sat wondering to herself why Maggie never sent them to her. She always wrote to her, saying how the children were growing; that they were all fit and healthy, and the children were all still very happy.

Then it hit her. In the last eighteen months, of all the letters Maggie had sent,never once had she said anything about herself, or anything about the farm. Maria always replied back to her letters to ask how her sister was, and was she still coping with the farm, and that it was good to hear about the children. But she never once realised that her sister was avoiding the subject about herself and this place.

It was all about the children, even the photo that was sent to her. It was just with the children in a field that they used to go for picnics in - no Maggie, and no farm was in this picture. Maria knew now that Maggie was trying to hide something from her; something that Maggie knew Maria would never have agreed to. Realising she been upstairs for a while she put the things back into the box, closing the lid. She closed the bedside drawer and headed back downstairs to the Captain.

* * *

By the time Maria had come back downstairs Georg had already eaten his lunch. He was now wandering around in the lounge, looking at the photos around the room - mostly of the children.

There was one he could not take his eyes off. It included the children, but with their aunt too. In the photo Maria was sitting on a picnic blanket with Oscar on her knee and the girls behind her on either side; looking over her shoulder. They were all very happy together and if Maria hadn't told him why she left her family that morning, he would have been standing there now wondering why she had.

But the only thing he was thinking to himself was that he had to find them now more than ever. Not just for Maria's sake but his own, too. He too was starting to get scared for their safety, and even though he had never met them face to face, he felt he already knew them.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Maria came to stand beside him.

"That was taken a week before I left, before I decided to…" She couldn't finish, she turned away and headed back to the kitchen, placing the box down on the table. Georg took one last look at the photo, and then followed her.

Georg saw Maria staring down at the box. He wondered what more bad news she had found out. He could tell she had changed from going up the stairs to how she returned. He just hoped she wasn't going to give up hope, it was the only thing that had been holding her together, and it was paining him the more he saw of her go further down.

He pulled a chair out for and indicated for her to sit. She did. Then he pulled her lunch towards her. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said, still resting her hand on the box, scared of what answers she was going to find.

Georg sat down beside her, and studied her for a moment, "What is it?" he asked.

"It's my sister's, it's her secret possessions. Photos… letters," she answered, her voice still shaking.

"Does anything explain all of this?" he asked looking around the room.

"I don't know, I… I can't seem to… bring myself to open them," said Maria shaking and finding it hard to breath.

Georg seeing the state she was getting into, knew he had to get her out of there, and quick. He suggested going back to the hotel, where he would help her read through them. Or with her permission he'd read them himself, so at least one of them had an idea what had been going on.

Maria agreed, and then started to help the Captain to collect up the things off the table. But before she left she went back into the lounge for two photos: the one with her and the children,and the other one with Maggie and James on their wedding day.

Maria sat in the car clutching at the box for dear life while the Captain made one last look around the farm, to see if there was anyone in sight. There wasn't. He jumped into the driving side of the car, and started the engine, and slowly drove away from the farm.

* * *

Okay first of all a great big thank you to my beta, PUSSYCATWITHATTIUDE. for editing correcting my spellings and using much better words then me, YOU ARE AN ACE. X

Thank you to mrsbonnieful for the advice about websites, it's come in very helpful.x

Thanks to mquest, for the advice about the quotations; I am having a go at that.x

and thanks for my reviews, it's a great way to learn. LOL x


	7. Sighting

Maria and Georg arrived back at the hotel late that afternoon. On entrance in the foyer they were stopped by the hotel manager and an oldies gentlemen in a suit. "Good afternoon Baron von Trapp, Fraulein Rainer. This is Detective Inspector Wichsberg," announced the hotel manager, motioning to the gentleman by his side.

Maria's face paled for a moment, and then she quickly asked "Is there any news? Have you found them?" She spoke hurriedly, wanting to know the circumstances.

The detective took a step forward. "There has been a possible sighting, Fraulien, near Wieselburg; the other side of Melk."

"What do you mean sighting?" asked the Captain.

"Is there anywhere else we can go, so we can speak privately?" asked the detective.

"Yes of course. We can go up to our suit," suggested Georg, motioning to the lift. Maria led the way, followed by the men.

* * *

Once in their suite, the Captain motioned for the detective to sit. He did on one of the luxury chairs; leaving the three-seater chair opposite to him for Maria and Georg.

Maria sat down quick, anxiously waiting to hear more about this sighting. Georg stood behind her protectively. "So you said there been a possible sighting?" asked Georg directly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes, well early this morning three children were sighted matching your descriptions. It seems they had spent the night in a barn, on Herr and Frau Scholde's farm. All of this without their knowledge."

"Oh, thank goodness they had shelter for the night," breathed Maria, relieved. She released the breath she seemed to have been holding since the detective had started to speak.

The detective continued. "Yes well that is the only good news we have so far. You see when Frau Scholde went out to the barn this morning to start her daily work, the children gave her quite a fright."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to."

"Oh no she's not upset, at least not after, I, er explained the situation to her," said the detective, reassuring Maria that no harm had been done.

"What happened?" asked Georg, now trying to push the conversation along to discover the children's whereabouts.

"Well… just as Frau Scholde was about to ask who they were, she got knocked aside by one of the young girls - flying open the door and knocking her to the ground, with one of the girls shouting 'Quick run'"

Maria eyes went wide in disbelief at what she was hearing, and Georg had to try and control the slight smile that was forming on his face. 'Must be Alexandra' he said to himself, remembering Maria's stories about the children.

"I don't believe it, they would never do anything like that. Frau Scholde must have startled them, they must have thought they were in serious trouble, I mean…." said Maria trying to defend their actions.

The detective raised his hand to silence Maria. "Calm down Fraulein, calm down. It's alright as I said the woman understands quite well, if anything she was more concerned with them running off like they did, especially when she didn't have the chance to stop them."

"Where are they?" asked Georg, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I'm afraid we have had no more sightings since, but we do have a few police out searching the area," said the detective, trying to reassure them that they were doing everything possible.

"How many is a few?" Georg asked.

"Four or five, it's all we can muster at the moment," explained the detective after seeing the Captain's face had turned to mirror an agitated and annoyed expression.

Georg started to step around the seat, and started to raise his voice. He was disgusted with the fact they only had a small number of men looking for the children. "Do you mean to tell me, that there are only four men, out looking for three children? There are over one hundred and fifty miles to cover, and you're sitting here telling us that you don't have enough men." he said, snapping out every word sharply.

This caused the detective to stand from his seat, and Maria to rise from hers. She stepped in between the two men, trying to calm the heated argument that she was scared that was going to get out of control.

Luckily for her standing in front of Georg, and telling him to calm, helped. He took one look at Maria, then back to the detective, and asked him to continue.

The detective took his seat again, "The answer to your question Captain is a very good reason why we only have a few men out looking for the children at the moment." He now turned to Maria. "You see the rest are working on the accident of you sister Fraulein."

"I don't follow," said maria, not understanding what the detective meant.

"We have some suspicions that this was no normal accident, it's just at the moment we have no witnesses, only one bit of evidence," explained the detective.

"Which is?" asked Georg.

"There was another car involved in your sister's accident, but when the emergency services were called to the scene, there was no other car there," said the detective.

"How do you know there was another car involved?" asked Maria.

"There are skid marks along the road near where the accident happened, and further up the road, the wind mirror from your sister's car was there," explained the detective.

"Are you saying that someone caused this deliberately?" asked Georg.

"At the moment I have my suspicions, but no another evidence to go off," answered the detective.

"I don't understand, who would want Maggie dead?" asked Maria, shocked to hear this news.

"That is something we are trying to find out, Fraulein. Which is why I came to see you personally. Do you have any ideas?"

"No I don't, I haven't seen my sister for about two years now, and we only spoke though letters."

"I see. There's also something else I'd like to ask. Can you explain to me why a Baron Hans Luschine would be phoning the hospital, asking questions about your sister and her children?"

"Hans," the Captain said, shocked to hear his name. Maria and the detective now both looked towards Georg.

"You know him, Captain?" asked the detective.

"I went to school with him; he's a good friend of mine," explained Georg. He now worried about his friends' involvement.

"When did he phone? The doctor never…" Georg trailed off.

"Last night after you left the hospital, the doctor told me. He told doctor that he had reported them missing. The only thing is, we do not have that on our records." The detective explained.

"I don't understand any of this, really I don't…" said Maria, staring at the floor. She tried to take all of this in, and come to terms with this man's involvement with her family.

"I can see, Fraulein, that this has come as a bit of shock to you, but I just thought I could speak to you; see if I could put some of the pieces together. But I understand you know nothing, I shall leave you both to the rest of your day."

Raising from his seat, Georg escorted the detective to the door.

* * *

Maria sat for a moment, and then standing she headed over to the box she had put down on the table, upon entering the hotel suitse. She could see that the Captain was still talking to Detective Inspector Wichsberg at the door.

Maria quickly lifted the lid off the box, and pulled out the letters addressed to her. She opened the first one and started to read it.

_My darling little sister Maria_

_All the letters I have sent have all been about the children, and only them. The reason for that is that I don't have anything really to write about myself that is happy. You see I've got myself in a little financial bother. It started straight after you left, but I thought I was able to cope. Obviously not._

_You see I need your help, I know I'm asking a lot of you Maria, to give up your life and to come back to the farm but I am desperate._

_Love Maggie_

This brought tears to Maria's eyes, knowing now that her sister had needed help. Maria turned to see the Captain was still in deep conversation with the detective at the door. Maria opened the next letter and then the next - they all said similar things, all explaining how her sister had gotten into the situation.

She went for the last letter in the pile, it was dated back to a month ago. Maria tore it open, shaken and trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_My dearest Maria,_

_This letter is going to be the hardest I have ever had to write to you. It has been two years now since we last saw each other, and in that time I have got myself deeper and deeper into trouble. First I'm going to explain to you why I never sent you my pervious letters. _

_Two years ago I saw how hard it was for you to leave us - your family. You came closer to my children in those two years, which I don't blame you for. I never could. You raised them as if they were your own, which I will forever appreciate, until my dying day. I'm so thankful and proud to have had a sister like you._

_You helped me too as much as you could - possibly more. And I am forever greatful for that. Which is why I could not ask you now to give up the life you want (even though I still don't agree with it)._

_I told you what I believed for your life; that still stands to this day, and always will. Especially after receiving you letter, when you told me you would become a governess over the summer, and I hope with all my heart you will find the right way in your life. _

_I told you that day, that you are meant to have your own family, your own children to take good care of and love, just like they would in return. To have a husband that would worship, cherish and love you till his dying day, like James did with me, God rest his soul._

_This is why I still can't be selfish and ask you to give up your life again, not for me or my children. _

_The situation I got myself into was debt, and I found it hard to pay off. But I fell onto luck, at least I thought I did. A Baron Hans Scholde, who lives in Vienna. He came to my rescue and paid of my debt, at first I tried to decline but he reassured me with his charms that it was no problem. After that we became good friends - doing things together, even with the children._

_I thought I'd found my perfect James all over again. In the first month of being together, he was always wonderful to the children, and still is. But then one night after the children had gone to bed, he gave me a solution as to how I could pay off my debts to him. He asked me to sleep with him, I was shocked and asked him to leave, which he did, but not before he told me to consider it - if I did not accept he would put me back into my financial difficulties._

_The following day he returned, and then somehow he managed to change my mind, which means I accepted, thinking it would be a one off. But it was not, he then wanted me to become his mistress. I accepted as he once again used the same threat. So for months on end, I would be there whenever he wanted me. _

_But now I find myself in a difficult situation. I am pregnant, with this man's baby. I have already told him, and he, not having any children of his own, wants me to keep it and become his wife. _

_At first I thought it was the easiest thing I could do but now, I know it is not. When I told him no I would not marry him, he threatened me with the children, telling me that he would have them taken away; saying I was an unfit mother because of those two years. I was terrified - I could never lose them - so I agreed, and we will be married in one month._

_I know you are probably reading this with disgust, even more disgust than you felt for me over those two years. But please Maria understand that I'm only doing this for them, and the child I'm carrying._

_All my love to you Maria, my little sister._

_P.S I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

"There's nothing to forgive," Maria murmured to herself, now in floods of tears and shaking because of all she had read.

In the time she had been reading the letter, she had not noticed the Captain coming back in the room and joining her. He had stood behind her - not close enough to read, but enough to witness Maria's reaction to the letter. And when he saw the look on her face he decided to do the right thing - he put his hand to her shoulder gently, and turned her slowly into his arms, holding her tightly. He never wanted to let her go.

After he felt Maria had calmed a little, he gently asked "What is it?"

Maria found herself unable to speak, so instead handed him the letter to read himself. Then Maria made her way over to the French doors, opening them to get some fresh air.

Georg watched her walk away slowly, and then started to read the note. After he finished reading the letter, he felt sick to the bone. He didn't think his friend Hans would stoop so low to threaten an innocent woman for his own benefits. Worried about how Maria would have felt to this news, and the acknowledgement that he knew Hans, he walked across to join her.

"Maria," he started. She didn't flinch at his voice, she just kept staring ahead, waiting for him to speak. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, honestly I didn't. I only knew that Hans was getting married, through an invitation he had sent to me about a month ago."

He didn't move, he just stood there. He was scared of Maria's reaction, and scared that he could potentially lose her after all of this.

Maria still stood for a moment, listening to what he had just said. She knew he was telling her the truth, and that it was only through coincidence that he knew Hans. But she was not upset with him, only with the man who had hurt her sister over the past year. The only thing she wanted to do right now was meet him face-to-face.

"Take me to him."

"What?" asked Georg, not sure he had heard right.

Maria turned to face him now, a look of determination across her face. "Take me to see this Hans now, please." Her voice was like ice, and this was what Georg was now scared of.

"Maria, I think…" Georg started, but was cut off.

"I've not asked you for one thing though all of this, and now I'm asking you to do something for me. Please take me to him." Snapping at first, the latter half of the sentence seemed to be of a more begging, and pleading, tone.

"Get your coat, it's getting cold outside," Georg said, and then turned to retrieve his own coat from the bedroom.

"Thank you."

* * *

Thanks too, my Beta PUSSYCATWITHATTITUDE, for editing this again for me. :):):):)

and thank you for my reviews.

and thanks to those of you, who has added this story to their Alerts & favorites.

please do review. :):)


	8. Confornting

On the drive to Hans' house Maria and Georg did not speak a single word to each other. Maria did not care to learn anything about his friend - she had learnt enough in her sister's letter - and Georg did not want to upset her any more than she was.

Georg was disgusted with the behaviour of his friend. How could he have done such a thing? Why pay off a woman's loan, threaten her the way he did and then use her for his own pleasures? He could not understand why. Back in their younger days, he always remembered Hans and his tendencies to wine and dine females, take them to bed and move onto the next...

After being let into the house by Hans' butler, who had escorted them to the lounge and told them he would inform the Baron of their arrival. Maria and Georg stood waiting in silence - Maria didn't even take one look at Georg, which he'd noticed.

He could always feel when Maria was watching him, and just to be sure he'd always glimpse in her direction to check. But now she was cold towards him, nothing like she'd been these last two days.

He thought they had become very close over the past days. He thought that after all of this had come to its conclusion - the children were safely back with Maria, and her sisters funeral was out the way - that it would be easier for him to tell her how he felt. But now that hope was slowly fading; now he felt as though it had all been destroyed due to his friend's actions.

Maria stood staring into space. She was deep in thought, everything about her sister's letter swimming around her mind - the debt, the arrangement, the pregnancy. But mostly, why had her sister never got in contact? Why had she never admitted she needed help?

Maria bowed her head in dismay.

Maggie explained in her letter that she would not ask Maria to give up her life again, neither for her or the children. She had clearly known that it would have been exactly what Maria would do if she had sent the letters from the start.

But if she had, Maria could have helped. Maggie would still be here, with her children, and safe.

Maria wondered what she was going to say to Hans. She wanted answers, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to get any from this man, at least not the truth. After all he had a reputation to look after, so it would not worry him if he threw a working class woman to the ground with such carelessness.

Then she remembered, she didn't come to listen to him. No, she came to look the man in the eye and tell him she knows about his dirty little secret; how he had put her sister though hell for the last eighteen months. She came to show that she would not be intimated or scared like her sister was. She came to tell him to his face what she thought of him.

* * *

Hans made his presence known as soon as he walked into the room.

"Georg!" He walked straight over to Georg. "My old friend," and he extended his hand. "How are you keeping?"

The Captain didn't extend his hand, and seeing this and the look on Georg's face Hans lowered his hand.

"This is not a social call Hans," said Georg gritting his teeth. Just looking at his friend and knowing what he had done was making the Captain's stomach turn.

"Oh… and why is that?" asked Hans, turning away from Georg's glare and looking towards Maria. He noticed she looked familiar to him, but he couldn't think where, knowing he'd never met her before in person. He turned back to Georg and said, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Georg looked towards Maria, and knowing this was what she wanted anyway said, "This is Fraulein Maria, my children's governess." He paused for a moment, waiting for Hans' reaction until he continued " ... and Margaret Rainer's sister."

Hans froze for a moment and looked back at Maria, now he knew how she looked familiar - the photos at the farm. He was told by Maggie that she had a sister, and that they were very close. But she hadn't seen her for a while. He wondered how much Maria knew and by the look on her face, and how Georg was acting with him, he could tell they knew a quite a bit.

Hans turned from them, making his way over to the drinks cabinet, thinking of what he could say. Georg could see Hans was frowning and continued to speak.

"Fraulein Maria would like to ask you some questions concerning her sister Maggie." Said Georg, who had now come to stand behind Hans, almost as if to intimidate him.

"I don't understand," said Hans.

Georg forcefully turned Hans around to face him "Don't," Georg spat, "No games Hans, not this time. This is serious, and she wants answers… now" He was now even more annoyed at Hans' ignorant attitude.

Georg took a step back waiting, and in that time Maria had come to stand a little closer, still keeping her distance. Just being in the same room as this man was making her feel sick.

"Alright, first of all I would like to offer you my sympathy for you sister's death, and I hope her children will be well looked after," said Hans, not at all concerned for the children's safety, he was just fishing for answer to their whereabouts. But if he thought either of them would mention anything about the children, he was mistaken.

Maria did not answer him, she was cold towards him. She just stood waiting for him to continue, as did the Captain.

"Well what is it you would like to know?" asked Hans trying to sound normal as possible, but failing to do so.

Hans was looking between the two, waiting for the questions to start and trying to prepare himself to give some answers. "I want to know what happened to my sister and why you found it a good idea to threaten her," said Maria, finding that her voice laced with traces of venom and disgust.

Hans gave her a look, almost as if he want to smack her across the room. "That is a very strong word, my dear, and I advise you to only use it with proof."

Just as Georg took a step forward and was about to pin him up against the wall for Hans' tone towards Maria, he was stopped by Maria when she spoke.

Maria had taken some steps forward slowly towards them. And then she started to speak, "One I'm not your dear, and two I do have proof of you threating my sister, the last eighteen months to be exact." She finished now standing shoulder to shoulder with Georg, and starting at Hans with more hatred in her eyes than any had ever seen.

"Really? And what proof is that?" Hans asked smugly, looking Maria straight in the eye. Georg was not happy with Hans' attitude and quickly grabbed his suit jacket with both hands; pulling the other man further towards him.

"She asked you a question, Hans, now I'm warning you, answer her… now" said Georg in a firm strong voice, taking advantage of his physical control.

Hans took a deep breath, "Alright, I'll explain," he said turning fully to Maria, and staring straight into her eyes "Your sister and I were lovers. She fell pregnant, and I asked her to marry me. That's all there is to it." He shrugged his shoulders as if to ask what the harm was in that?

"Blackmailed more like!" Maria snapped.

"What gives you the idea that I blackmailed her, my de…?" Hans stopped in his tracks, remembering what Maria had said before.

Maria continued, getting louder as she spoke. "She told me in a letter. That you had paid off a large debt that she'd gotten herself into. Then you asked her to repay it by sleeping with you. Which is why she fell pregnant, and then you blackmailed her into marrying you. And if she didn't… you would have gone… and reported her for being an unfit mother. You selfish… Bastard!" Maria launched at Hans, and took one good powerful swing at his face, relishing all the anger that had built up inside her the last two days.

After the hard slap to his face, Hans went to grab Maria wrist, but before he got the chance Georg had grabbed Hans and pinned him up against the wall "Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, do you understand me?" snarled Georg, with a firm hold on Hans.

In the next breath, in walked Detective Inspector Wichsberg and two police officers. "Baron Hans Luschin, I am arresting you for the murder of Frau Margaret Rainer, you do not…." The Detective trailed of with his caution as the two officers took him away, with Hans protesting he had done nothing wrong.

After the room had gone quiet, the Detective turned towards Maria and Georg. "Well Captain, thank you for the phone call. It really was a real surprise, now we have a motive, and some more evidence against him, hopefully we can get to the bottom of what happened the night of your sister's death, Fraulein". Maria was frozen to how and why the police were here.

"What other evidence?"

"We just had a quick look at one of his cars as we arrived. And I'd say it's been involved in collision of some sort. But we will not know until we have further inspected it. I just hope we can find what hit the car, or what it hit." Detective Wichsberg took a deep breath to explain the next part," But it's still not enough evidence to say he was driving. I'm afraid we still need a witness. I'm just hoping that the children saw him..."

"Is there any news of the children?" Asked Georg.

"I'm afraid not, but don't worry, I'm sure all three of them are all right. I'll be able to send a few more men out tomorrow, I will keep you informed and let you know the minute I hear anything." The Detective finished.

"Thank you" said Georg.

The Detective bowed his head and wished them a good night.

All through the conversation, Maria listened to every word. She understood now that the Captain had phoned Detective Wichsberg before they left the hotel, and explained about the letters - the motive had been written in the letters!

"You phoned the police," Maria stammered, a little surprised the Captain would do that to his friend.

"Yes," he answered, escorting her out of the lounge and to the front door.

"But why, I mean… he's a friend of yours," she said stopping in her tracks before they reached the front door.

"Not any more, not after what he's done" answered Georg, still disgusted with Hans' actions.

"You don't even know if he did… if he is responsible for my sister's death. It could have been an accident." She said this, but she did not believe a word of it for a second.

"Maybe! But he was still blackmailing her, and that's still a crime." Georg finished.

They stood for a moment, both deep in thought. Georg hoped that what he'd done was the right thing. He'd just turned his back on a very good friend, who he'd known most of his life. But he knew he would do anything for the woman he'd fallen much more in love with these last couple of days. He'd fallen in love with her much more than he ever thought possible.

As for Maria, all she could think of was everything the Captain had done for her: remained behind her every step of the way, knowing that it had given her the strength she needed.

"Now, let's get you back to the hotel. I'll make some arrangements for us to move a little closer to er… Vorchof first thing tomorrow, so we're a little closer to the children." Georg spoke whilst guiding her to the front door.

"How do you know that's where they are?" she asked.

"I don't, not really, it's just the road they've taken is straight to Salzburg, and I'm going off some distance they walked the first day. After Detective Wichsberg said they were sighted the other side of Melk, I'm just trying to be practical." He said.

"Thank you," Maria said, with much more gratitude in her voice, than she thought she could ever show him.

This, Georg had noticed, "You're welcome" he said, with a little smile that would always melt Maria's heart.

After exiting the house, Maria noticed how dark it had become, and cold. She stood for a moment and prayed the Detective was right that the children would be alright, and that they were together and safe. She felt an arm come around her shoulder; holding her tightly and making her feel safer than she ever had. Knowing who it belonged to she leaned into it even more.

"They'll be alright, we'll find them soon. You have my word about that," reassured Georg. Simultaneously, he tightened his grip, worried that she may pull away.

"I hope so." said Maria, letting Georg walk her over to the car and helping her in.

* * *

The children had been walking the remainder of the day, with a few rests in between. Night was falling upon them and they worried where they were going to spend the night. Luckily they found a little hut in one of the fields they were passing, so they decided to spend the night there to keep out of the cold, night air. It was a bird watchers hut, so they knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

The children ate what was left of their food and camped for the night. The three of them snuggled together and held each other tightly, almost scared to let go. Before falling asleep, they said their prayers - one for their mother and father, saying how they missed them and that they will never forget them. The last prayer for themselves, asking to keep them safe and hoping they would get to their Aunt Maria soon.

* * *

okay again a big thanks to my beta, for editing this once again, she's been a great help all the way though. :)

Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, even with any ideas and I'll try and add them in. :):)


	9. Heading Towards Vorchdorf

As promised, the following morning the Captain was good to his word. After an early breakfast in the hotel dining room they packed up their possessions, put them in the car and now were almost ready to be on their way.

The Captain was just at the reception desk, settling the bill and making sure all arrangements had been made for their next stop in Vorchdof. He also made a couple of phones calls - one to the villa, keeping Max up to date to what was happening and checking on his own children, and the other to Detective Wichsberg to inform him of their plans.

Maria had decided to head for the car, feeling like some fresh before their long drive. Standing at the side of the Captain's car, a familiar voice grabbed her immediate attention.

"Well, well, well, Fraulein Maria... What a surprise to see you here."

Maria turned to the voice and greeted her in a courteous manner. "Well hello, Baroness. This is a surprise, I would not have expected to see you here." She did not know that the Captain and the Baroness had ended their relationship.

"Well, why is that my dear?" asked the Baroness, a little surprised that she would not expect her back in Vienna.

"Well I thought you'd still be back at the villa" said Maria.

The Baroness laughed bitterly, "And why would I still be there?"

"Well… I just assumed, that is after I… we…" She shook her head and corrected herself. "I mean, the Captain and I left to come here and you were still back there" explained Maria. She never understood why it was that when the Baroness was around Maria felt a little uneasy.

"Oh no my dear, I have no intention of playing the third party in a relationship" said Elsa.

A little confused Maria questioned, "The third party, I don't understand?"

With another bitter laugh the Baroness continued, "Oh come now Maria, we are women. Let's not pretend we don't know when a man has noticed us."

Maria's changing facial expressions were showing the Baroness how confused she was getting; therefore Elsa decided to put it more simply.

"Why else would I stay with Georg, when it's quite obvious it's you he wants" said Elsa, gesturing more to Maria's body.

Now even more shocked to what the Baroness was saying, Maria was taken aback by this. Trying to find her voice, the only words that left her were, "Baroness I hope you're joking..."

"Not at all, there's nothing more… irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him," Said Elsa starting to point out what had been happening over the last month at the villa.

"In love with him" Maria sounded choked as she said these words.

"Of course. And what makes it so nice is that… he thinks he's in love with you" said Elsa sounding much more bitchy in her words.

"But that not true" started Maria, trying to find her breath to say the words, but was cut off.

"Surely you noticed the way he looks into your eyes, and you know you blushed in his arms the night of the party. But don't take it to heart, he'll get over it soon enough I should think… men do you know, especially after having their own pleasures filled" finished Elsa, her tone bitter.

Now Maria found the courage to stand up for the man that had been beside her throughout this ordeal, and she spoke. "I really don't know what you insinuating Baroness, but I will have you know that the Captain notices everybody and everything."

'There's no need to be so defensive, my dear. After all, the Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you," spoke Elsa, placing emphasis on the word notice, as if she was implying that it meant something more beneath the surface.

"As I said he notices everything and everybody…" Maria snapped, "So whatever idea you have about the Captain and me" but was cut off once again.

"Well it's not just me, my dear Fraulein. The whole of Salzburg, is talking about it" Elsa stated, "Why else would the Captain bring his children's governess away, hm?"

"He's helping me with my family matters," explained Maria once again, trying to explain that this trip was nothing like she was suggesting.

"Oh, of course. And what a wonderful way to use that as a cover up," Elsa said, with a little humour in her words.

"Baroness I will have you know the Captain has been nothing but a gentlemen to me. He's only here to help me to find my sister's children" said Maria, now getting angry with the woman that was implying that there was more to this trip. More than the death of her sister and finding her nieces and nephew.

"If that's what you believe my dear, but the children weren't missing were they when you received the bad news about your sister," Elsa spat back.

"No… but, but he also came with me, to support me," said Maria lowing her voice a little as she noticed people walking by and noticing their exchange.

"Support" repeated Elsa, laughing at the word.

"Yes support, my sister's death has hit me quite hard. And he was… is only helping me right now, through my loss. And also trying to help me find my sister's children, that's the only reason this trip longer than initially thought," said Maria.

"You keep believing that, my dear, but it still doesn't answer to the feelings you have for him" Elsa shot back.

"The feelings I have for the Captain are that of friendship and appreciation, and nothing more…" She was cut off by the Baroness as she began laughing much harder.

"Oh come on Maria I'm not blind. Especially after how you strongly defending him right now, it shows there a lot more than just friendship and appreciation, as you say" Elsa sneered.

"Whatever ideas you or any one else have about us, I can assure you, you are completely mistaken. We are just good friends," said Maria.

"Have you ever heard of the upper-class and lower class society being just friends?" Elsa asked.

Maria lowered her head in shame and whispered, "It can happen."

"You keep believing that, my dear, but I'd say he will have you in his bed before this little trip of yours is over, now good day," finished Elsa on her own triumph.

Now leaving Maria struck and deep in thought, the Baroness walked off down the street and out of sight. Just then Georg came out of the hotel's main entrance, oblivious to what had taken place.

"Well that's all done, now we can get on our way," the Captain said, coming to stand alongside her. Maria was still in shock to what had just been said, and didn't register the Captain standing next to her until she felt someone touch her elbow. She turned, making eye contact at once and then quickly looked away again.

"Maria is everything all right?" he asking, concerned at the look on her face.

Silent for a moment, then answering with a quick "Yes…yes I'm fine, I just want to get out of here that's all" she quickly turned towards the car door and jumped in. The Captain stood for a moment wondering what had affected Maria in the moments he had left her. After last night and their encounter with Hans, she been more confident in finding the children, happy knowing that she would be that much nearer to them. Now she seemed completely harsh to him; she seemed to be putting distance between them, and it had all happened in the space of five minutes.

Quickly making his way around to the driving side, and sliding alongside of Maria, Georg started the engine, taking a quick glimpse towards her. He still considered what had changed her mood. He took control of the driving wheel and made his way out of Vienna.

* * *

The children had waken quite early, wanting a good head start. They been walking for a good hour now and they were already exhausted. With Oscar whining about how hungry and thirsty he was, and the girls feeling the same, it was getting them down.

Alexandra had already apologised few all this from when they first woke; saying how they wouldn't be in this situation now if it wasn't for being scared, but Katharine reassured her, it was for the best after what she discover. She too would have done the same for her twin sister and little brother.

'When will we be able to have breakfast?' asked Oscar once again. His belly was rumbling, causing him to rub it better, hoping it would stop making the noises.

'I don't know, I told you, when we reach somewhere I can find some food' said Alexandra.

'When will that be?' asked Oscar.

'Oh Oscar, I told y…' Snapped Alexandra, getting irritated with him.

'Oscar it will be soon okay sweetie, I promise, and as soon as we do you get to eat first, OK?' said Katharina, reassuring him with a smile.

He nodded and understood, the one thing his sisters always did was keep their promises, that's why he always agreed and listened to them.

'And how do you suggest we get the food Kat?' asked Alexandra, whispering to her sister as she walked along the side of her so Oscar could not hear. 'We have no money.'

'Well, we'll have to think about that when it comes to it, won't we. But in the mean time we have to think, do we stay on this country road, or do we head for the next village?'

'Kat we can't. We'll get seen, and what if…' started Alexandra, with panic in her voice.

'Al we have no choice… we need food, Oscar hungry and so am I, and I know full well you are too, you had the least of any of us last night. And don't say you didn't because I saw what you had, one biscuit probably didn't even touch your taste buds,' spoke Katharina.

'I'm fine, and I'm still unsure about this, but I guess you're right and we do need to eat. And we don't even know how much further we have to go,' stated Alexandra.

'I know you are, but we'll be fine… you see. As long as we stay together right?'

Agreeing with one another; they'd decided to head onto the road and find a sign to the next village.

* * *

Maria and Georg couldn't believe their luck. They had already added more time to their drive when Maria decided to visit the farm the girls and Oscar had stayed at. She wanted to offer her apologies personally, and ensure that Frau Scholde was all right with the disruptions. She was, and made Maria promise to inform her when the children were found.

They headed back on their drive, but after twenty minutes they had to pull over.

Georg cursed under his breath, not believing his luck while Maria asked 'what is it, what's happened?' As Georg got out the car and walked to the rear driving side, he looked down at the wheel. 'A flat tyre.'

'Oh no! Will it take long?'

'I hope not' he answered, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

Maria got out the car and came to stand at the back of the car, where the captain was getting the spare off. 'What do you want me to do?' said Maria offering to help.

He took one wide eyed look at her, first in shock that a woman would offer to help, but then he realised this was Maria. She was completely different to any other woman. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself with a shake of his head. 'Nothing Fraulein nothing….' Said Georg humoured at her question. 'I'm afraid this is a job for a man'. Taking the wheel to the back of the car, he began to work.

Maria rolled her eyes, shrugged her shoulders and decided to stand by while the captain got on with it. She went into thought for a moment at what the baroness had said; giving ideas that the captain would only of brought her all this way to take her to bed.

She couldn't believe that not after what he'd done for her now. And mentioning it would only make things awkward and she did not want that - not at the moment. She had enough to think about. Maria almost felt nosy all of a sudden, curious about the Baroness' departure, but knowing that it was probably not her business she decided not to ask.

She concentrated on the man in front of her and couldn't help but giggle when she saw how difficult he was finding it to undo the first nut. She decided to stay out of it for a while, amusing herself and teaching him a lesson. She thought of his previous words. _A man's job, ha!_

Then after it got too much, Maria came and kneeled alongside of him and offered to twist the socket wrench with him. He sighed, at first annoyed at showing himself up. But he agreed. Saying the nut was tenacious was an understatement, it was extremely tight and their struggle caused her to laugh heartily.

Then getting herself under control, and with both their weights the first nut came undone.

With a smile right across her face she said "Ha… not just a job for a man" Georg was not very amused that he'd just be shown up; especially in front of the one person he would want to impress the most. Also knowing she'll never let him forget it. He sighed once again in defeat.

'Alright Fraulein, there's no need for you to be happy with yourself, let's get on with it shall we' he said, allowing her to embrace in her victory before they both continued with the other nuts.

Along the walk the girls saw a sign for the next village, Vorchdorf. Getting closer to it one pointed for vehicles and one pointed down a pathway to cut out the long distance. They decided to take the latter. One to shorten their journey, and two so they could get something to eat and drink as soon as possible.

They still had no idea how they were going to get their hands on any of these things, and just hoped they could find a way. Or maybe even someone would take pity on them - seeing how tired they looked and what a complete mess they were in.

At this moment they were filthy and they hadn't had a change of clothes for days. So they knew they did not look appropriate at the moment, and they were perhaps more likely to be turned away.

After fixing the flat and packing the tools up in the car, they cleaned themselves down from the dirt and oil that had smeared across their hands. Maria was smeared everywhere, and this gave Georg a chance to laugh at her appearance, finding it extremely endearing.

'What?' she asked.

Still laughing he said 'You have oil across your face.'

'Oh' she spoke, annoyed with herself. Georg took a step closer with a cloth in his hand and made contact with her cheek, starting to wipe it away.

At this Maria couldn't look away, and found herself enjoying his touch. When he was finished, she realised she'd been holding her breath all though this. And when the captain said 'All clean' she quickly looked away saying a quick thank you, and headed back to the car.

Georg noticed how uneasy she became, and decided for now to let it go. At least until all of her family business was over and done with.

He too slid into the car, and once he started the engine they were on their way again. Thirty minutes later they came to the sign for Vorchdof - five miles ahead. They were both glad, after the morning they had, that they were close to having a rest and hoped that when they got to the village there might be more news about the children.

A big thank you too my beta, PUSSYCATWITHATTITUDE, for editing this chapter once again. :):)

Thank you for the reviews, please do keep them coming. :):)


	10. The Renuion

Thanks to my beta PUSSYCATWITHATTITUDE for going though all this story so far, she's brilliant. :):):):)

Thanks to all for the reviews, just loving them. :):)

* * *

Arriving at Vorchorf, Maria and Georg were exhausted, especially after the morning and early afternoon they had. On arrival at the hotel they were escorted straight up to their room.

Once again it was a family suit. It wasn't as luxurious as the one back in Vienna, it only had one bathroom, and the lounge wasn't as big. But still, there was enough room for a small family to move around comfortably.

It had no personal bar, which at this moment in time the Captain cursed at, for he could have done with a strong drink, especially after the hard work of trying to change the flat tyre on the car. Georg made a mental note to replace the nuts when he returned home, they were far too rusty.

The lounge wasn't as bright, with it only having two windows. One was a simple window to look out of and the other, small French doors where you could just step out on a small balcony. There was enough room for one person that could just look down at the small village below.

The bedrooms were next door to one another, accompanied with double beds, a wardrobe and bed side tables with small lamps on top. It also only had one bathroom, which was quite small.

To Maria it was lovely and comfortable enough for her, but the Captain, being used to much more luxurious living conditions, was not as impressed.

The surroundings reminded him of his naval days, being back in a cramped submarine with little light. The drowing light he was used to reinforced his positive state of mind, but here he only found the darkness bleak. The only image that seemed to help his current thoughts was Maria, her presence indoubtedly could always brighten up the room. But despite all of his negative thoughts towards the room, it would have to do. It seemed to be the only hotel in the small village.

Maria went straight into one of the bedrooms and started to unpack. Following her queue Georg did the same and went to the other, but not before shaking his head slightly at the room.

But remembering their situation - that they were always moving that little bit closer to the children, and that it would make Maria happy - he just smiled to himself and continued to get settled.

* * *

Katharina, Alexandra and Oscar arrived in the small village, debating on how they would adopt their approach. Do they ask for help? Do they sit to the side and beg for money, and hope someone would take pity on them? By the looks of the small village people they were passing by, it seemed that would not be an option.

They kept up their small pace watching everybody for their reaction as they walked past them. Eyes were staring, heads were shaking, and they were sure they even heard someone shout "go on get out of here" just down the road from where they passed.

The children carried on walking through into the village, and the villagers carried with what they were doing when the children continued to pass.

The children then stopped outside a small hardware shop. Looking through the window they noticed the food supplies and the variety of other things they could get. There was an elderly gentleman inside stocking the shelves behind the counter.

"Well what do think?" said Alexandra to her sister, knowing this could be their last option. Katharina's expression explained they were not too happy to steal, but knew they needed food. They did not know how much longer they would be travelling, so just gave her sister a nod in response.

The children entered the store. The bell over the door brought attention to the grocer and he lifted his head to see his customers. 'Can I help you?' he politely asked with an inquisitive look to their appearance.

'No thank you, we can manage,' answered Katharina, trying to sound as polite as possible even though she assumed her nerves would have been getting the better of her.

The grocer gave them a quick nod, and continued with his work but watching out the corner of his eye.

* * *

'Maria.'

The Captain had come to stand in her bedroom doorway, with a smirk across his face.

'Yes?' she looked towards him.

'I'm, er, just popping across the road to the hardware store, I appear to have left my shaving cream back in Vienna' he explained.

A laugh emitted from her mouth, 'And you told me to check that I didn't forget anything.'

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and gave a quick chuckle himself. 'Do you need anything?' he asked.

'No thank you, Captain, I remembered all my things,' she said, teasing him.

He gave her a teasing look 'Well Fraulein, we can't all be perfect now can we?' he answered jokingly.

This brought a cheesy grin to Maria, who with a shake of her head said 'No Captain, we can't'.

'I won't be long,' he finished, heading for the exit of the room.

Maria strolled out to the lounge, starting to drift into thought for a moment to what the Baroness had said to her back in Vienna. She started to wonder about her own feelings for the Captain. Was it just friendship or did she feel more?

She still believed the Baroness was wrong about him accompanying her along on this trip for his own pleasures. But now she didn't know how to act around him. The flat tyre was the only time she had forgotten about that conversation back in Vienna. She had wanted to get back on the road as quickly as they could.

She noticed how alone she felt right at this moment. This was the first time she had been left alone in a hotel suite. She started to realise that whenever the Captain was around, even in another room close by, she felt safe and complete.

When holding her in his arms she felt warm and comfortable, and then she realised that's how she always wanted to feel.

'_Oh good heavens Maria get a grip' _she said to herself. She knew that the Captain would never look at her in that way, not when he could have someone like the Baroness. But the questions still played on her mind. _'Why? Why would he do all this? Why accompany her on the trip? Why would he turn against Hans, his friend for many years? Why go to so much effort to help find her sister's children? Why did he put his relationship with the Baroness on hold? And if the Baroness was right about it just being about his own pleasures, why risk it with her, a mere governess? _Maria threw her head into her hands and sighed.

He was an important man, and very respected by all people who knew him. And she was just a simple mountain girl, a failing postulant, an ex-postulant. She was a governess to his children, and when her nieces and nephew were found, a single parent.

She slowly walked over to the wheel cart that they had had sent up with some tea and sandwiches. She did feel slightly hungry. 'Anyway what's saying he feels the same, and if he did would he want to take her on now she had three children to take of?'

With a quick shake of her head in an attempt to forget all thoughts, she went to take hold of the pot. But she stopped, noticing the Captain had forgotten his wallet. Knowing he would need it, she forgot the tea, picked up the wallet and headed for the door.

* * *

The children roamed around the shop seeing what they could find, and wondering what they could sneak out with them when leaving. The bell over the door went and first walked in an elderly woman greeting the grocer with a cheerful 'hello' and then a gentleman in uniform who had been holding the door open for the woman.

Katharina became worried, noticing it was a police man. She went straight to her sister's side; away from the policeman's view. She whispered they could no longer go through with their plan.

The policemen and elderly lady started to get into a deep conversation for a time with the grocer. Alexandra noticed this and told Katharina to head for the door with Oscar. Katharina gave her a look of don't do it, but knew her sister would take no notice. She made a move towards the door, but just after she had taken a few steps towards the door, she heard the grocer shout out 'Hey! What are you doing?'

'Quick! Run!' she heard her sister shout from behind and on instinct, like the last time, Katharina headed for the door, pulling Oscar along with her. Just as she got to the door it opened and she ran straight into a man.

He tried to grab her, and stop her from losing her balance. The man was just about to apologise for bumping into her but realising who she was, he froze for a moment. He was then was about to speak just as he heard the shouts coming from the far end of the shop.

'Stop them!'

'Don't let them get away!'

'Quick! Kat! Oscar! Run!'

He watched the two men walking quickly towards them. Next thing he knew he was being kicked in the shin, which nearly caused him to lose his balance. He was shouted at by one of the girls to get out of the way. He reached to grab one of the girls arms, gently but firmly, trying to calm the situation down. But he did not have much luck, the children were adamant to get away.

He could still hear the two men in the shop shouting still at the top of their voice, the elderly lady muttering 'Oh dear, what's the world coming to?' the children shouting at him to let go of the girls arm, and then the one voice he was most pleased to hear.

'Oh Captain, you forgot…' which at this point made him turn around completely to greet her, shock still across his face.

Maria stood in the doorway, she couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the scene around her. No words would come out of her mouth, and all she could bring herself to do was fall to her knees with tears in her eyes. With relief and open arms, she beckoned the children to her. They all ran towards her, shouting Aunt Maria over and over again.

Tightly holding the children close to her, and them back with a firm grip which told her they would never be letting go, they showed how happy they were to see her. Maria gave a quick prayer, saying how thankful she was that they were here and safe in her arms.

The Captain was too overwhelmed with the family reunion and couldn't help the big, warm, bright smile crossing his face. And a bit of a chuckle to how things had turned out. But then realised that the three adults would need an explanation and turned towards them.

'Are these your children, sir?' asked the officer.

'Well er… no not exactly, but they are mine and ...' he explained, turning to Maria, acknowledging who he was referring to. She was still too wrapped up with the children to notice anything else happening around her. 'Fraulein Rainer's responsibility.'

The officer gave him a questioning look and then said 'Could you explain?'

'Those children were stealing my products!' the shopkeeper snapped, which caught Maria's attention. She looked up/

'What?' Georg gave them a quick shocked frown, then was about to start explaining when one of the girls spoke up.

'We didn't want to,' explained Katharina in a polite voice.

'We haven't eaten since last night,' Alexandra said, finishing off for her sister.

'Ye!' Oscar piped in, which caused the Captain to chuckle to himself. The adults standing close by heard and gave him a look of disgust, showing him they were not amused.

'My apologies sir, but er… there is a very good explanation for all of this, and er… if I can quickly explain you will understand. And of course I will pay for whatever the children have taken.' Georg spoke apologetically.

'I'm listening,' the officer said, waiting for the explanation.

'Well you see, officer, I'm sure you're aware of a missing person report, or three reports from the orphanage in Vienna two nights ago,' Georg began.

The officer took a quick look towards the children, and then remembered the missing children alert. He remembered they would most likely be heading for Salzburg. He took a quick look back at the Captain and with a nod of his head he spoke, 'Ah yes.'

Georg continued 'Well, as you can see, we have now found them.' The officer understood clearly, and at that turned to the shopkeeper to explain the situation.

Luckily the grocer understood fully, and with Maria and the children's apologies, and the Captain offering to pay for the packet of biscuits, which was the only thing Alexandra had managed to grab, he said he would forget all that had happened. He even let the children have the packet of biscuits - his way of apologising after he must have scared them. But he also warned them not to do it again.

All five left the shop, to return back to the hotel. The children stayed close to Maria, not letting her out of their sight.

The Captain, on the other hand, turned back around and walked back into the shop. He chuckled to himself after realising he forgot about his shaving cream. It had been the reason for him coming to the shop in the first place.

* * *

I do hope you liked this one please do review. :):):):)


	11. Friendship

: Okay once again thank you to my beta pussycatwithattitude for editing once again, also picking the title name and for adding some of her own bits and ideas. she is a star.

: Thank you to you all for your reviews, and messaging me you are all great.

: Thanks to those who have also added this story to their alert list too.

: Please do Review and tell me what you think. :):)

* * *

After arriving back to the hotel room, Maria took charge and instructed the children into getting a quick wash, as the Captain had suggested having some more sandwiches brought up to the room as soon as possible. As suspected, the children were very hungry and thirsty - they dug into the food as soon as it had arrived; even what had been sent up for Georg and Maria.

While the children were engrossed in getting their fill, Georg asked Maria if they should stay there for the night or travel back straight away. However, he did point out that they would arrive back at the villa very late. Maria soon agreed to staying here for the night, and letting the children get some proper rest, in a proper bed, before their trip back.

So, deciding that they would be staying the night, Maria decided that she wanted to get all the children a bath and properly cleaned up. Georg decided to make some phone calls, and enquire about another room. Before leaving, Georg also mentioned to Maria that he would go and see if he could get the children some new clothes - the ones they had on at the moment were not exactly suitable for the hotel restaurant, and it was clear that they had been travelling in them for quite some time.

While the children were finishing of the food, Maria lit the fire and then first guided Oscar into the bathroom. After listening all about his adventure with his sisters, Maria pulled the plug to empty the bath and started to run the taps for whoever was next. Maria wrapped a towel round him, and carried him out of the bathroom and over to the fire place to keep warm.

"Who's next?" Maria piped up snuggling close to Oscar on the floor. Katharina didn't hesitate and shot up first, causing the three in the room to giggle. This left Alexandra at the table finishing Oscar's crusts, he never had liked them.

Katharina was done twenty minutes later, and after having her bath she was much happier, feeling clean and smelling like roses. Wrapping the towel around her tight and grabbing her hair brush from the backpack she went and joined her little brother on the floor.

"Alright Alex, you're next!" Maria shouted from the bathroom. As she was refilling the bath, Alexandra went straight in, but had no intention of staying in as long as her sister.

* * *

Georg went straight downstairs to the reception desk, making arrangements for their dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning. He explained that there would be five, not two, and also tried to get another room for himself. But, to his disappointment he was told there were no more rooms available. Knowing there were no more hotels around, he knew he was going to be in for an uncomfortable night.

He then made two phone calls: the first to Detective Wichsberg, telling him the children were safe and that they'd be back in Salzburg tomorrow afternoon. The Detective sounded a bit worried and asked if the children had spoken of the accident. Georg cut him short with a no not yet, and when they were ready he will let him know.

The second phone call was to the villa, but he only could speak to Frau Schmidt, as Max had taken the children out for the day. He explained to her they had found the children and that they would be back tomorrow. He also asked how the funeral arrangements were coming along. Frau Schmidt explained that she had booked the church for that weekend, but had also explained to the vicar that it could possibly be cancelled if the children were still missing. He understood, and said he would suspend the funeral as long as he possibly could.

She had left out the personal details for Maria to decide. Frau Schmidt had give the florists notice, and explained that their order may be on short notice because of the children's disappearance. The vicar said he would talk to Maria once she arrives back, to see what she would like to be said, or if she would like to give a few words herself.

After thanking Frau Schmidt and saying he would let Maria know, he put the receiver down. Georg then asked the receptionist behind the desk if there were any clothes shops nearby for children.

She explained there was only one clothes store which sold for all people. He thanked her, and headed in the direction she had given him.

* * *

On returning back to the room, what he saw amused him at first. He walked over to the small group on the floor and couldn't help but watch for a moment.

After Alexandra had taken her bath, she too came over to cuddle up with her aunt and siblings. Maria had retrieved the duvet off her bed and covered all four of them, and together they had ended up falling asleep.

Maria felt someone else present, and fluttered her eyes open. When she saw the Captain standing over them, they shared a quick smile. And then he raised the bags in his hand to show he was successful with getting some clothes.

"Thank you" she said, whispering low not to disturb the children that were flat out in her arms, except for Alexandra who was resting her head on Maria's legs.

He placed the bags down at the side of the sofa that Maria and the children were leaning against. He whispered he too was going get cleaned up, ready for tonight. And with a quick nod of their heads Georg headed for the bathroom, and Maria carried on cuddling the children close to her, thanking God over and over again they were safe.

Maria sat for a moment, worried about what was going to happen to them all. But there was something else that concerned her, not one of the children had mentioned their mother. And she felt as if they were holding something back. There was something that needed to be said, and she felt she had to find out what.

* * *

"Me a dress… you gotta be kidding!" that was all Georg heard coming from behind the closed bedroom door. He couldn't help but chuckle, remembering what Maria had said about Alexandra never wearing a dress.

When at the dress shop he did try and find some shorts to carry on her top boy-ish look, but there were none in her size, so he got what he could find. Luckily they did have different style dresses, so he got one of the more plainer dresses. It was just cream, whereas Katharina's was light pink, with ribbons on the side of the shoulders. For Oscar, he had chosen a pair of trousers, because once again they had no shorts.

He could still hear Maria trying to convince Alexandra to put the dress on. Deciding to stay out of it, he took a seat next to Oscar, who'd been sent out of the room so the girls could dress.

"So are your clothes alright for you, young man?" Georg asked, wanting to make the boy more at ease in his presence. Oscar wasn't the shy type, he would always speak when spoken to. But being the age he was, he didn't know how to start a conversation, until he got to know something about the person that is.

"Yes thank you, sir," Oscar was sitting on the edge of the sofa.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Oscar thought of something to ask.

He turned towards Georg a little, "Sir?"

"Yes, Oscar?" spoke Georg, finding it a little amusing to be called Sir, as if this was a business deal. Georg did like it though, because it also showed the boy had been brought up with manners.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course"

"Are you my aunt's boyfriend?" At least up until now.

This had taken Georg a little by surprise, he knew there would be questions to answer, but this one was not what he was expecting.

He coughed a little, getting ready to explain.

"Er… no Oscar I'm not," he answered, although part of him secretly wished he one day might be.

"Oh…" Oscar was a little reluctant to say anything else. But he figured, he'd come this far and the man sitting beside him didn't seem to mind this question. He had not noticed Georg stiffen at his previous question, "What are you then?"

"What do you mean?" asked Georg, not understanding the question.

"Who are you?"

"Oh who am I, well… my name is Captain Georg Von Trapp…. And your aunt is my governess, well … I mean my children's governess."

"You have children?"

"Yes I do," Georg answered, with a proud smile across his face.

"How many?"

"Seven."

"SEVEN… wow!" which caused Georg to laughed at the boy's reaction. "Do you have boys?"

"Yes, two," Georg answered.

"You mean there's only two boys against er… five girls?" said Oscar in disbelief "That's got to be bad," Oscar's statement left Georg no option but to laugh. "Where are they?"

"Well they're at home, back in Salzburg."

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Of course you will," Pausing for a moment, and hoping what he played out for the future would come true. "If we ever get your sister to put that dress on that is," Georg said, looking towards the bedroom door, amused.

"Alex doesn't like wearing dresses," Oscar pointed out.

"Yes I heard… and now I can see that too."

Both gave out a sigh, "If she doesn't do what she told, can we still go down to dinner?"

"Yes of course," Georg answered, watching Oscar who was now rubbing his belly "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Umm… tell you what, why don't we head down to the restaurant, and see if we can get some little things off the buffet table before dinner?"

"Well er…" Georg saw Oscar's hesitation.

"We'll ask your aunt first of course."

Oscar gave a little smile. "Okay!"

Georg strolled over to the bedroom door and knocked. "Maria"

"We'll just be a few minutes Captain" Maria shouted through the door. "Put this on now!"

"NO!"

Georg heard and couldn't help laugh, Maria had met her match in her niece.

Georg knocked again to get Maria's attention. "Maria, Oscar and I are just going to head down to the restaurant if it's all right with you."

The door flew open, enough for Maria to stand in-between the door and the door frame.

"There's really no need," Maria said, sounding frustrated and looking a little worn out in dealing with Alexandra.

"Yes there is, Oscar hungry and to tell you the truth so am I," he explained. Maria looked back into the room to give Alexandra a scolding look.

"I …well… you see…" Maria was trying to think of a way to explain things, why they were taking so long. But by the look on Georg's face, she could tell he already knew. He must have heard everything.

"Maria I'll leave you to get the girls ready, and take Oscar down alright? I promise I won't let him out of my sight, if that's what you're worried about," He finished with a reassuring look.

"Alright, thank you," she said and quickly closed the door, to start the discussion all over again.

Alexandra had her arms crossed as if to say no, and carried on being stubborn for quite a while. But luckily after a compromise, she did put the dress on. One because she was hungry, and two she was able to wear something she felt comfortable in. Ten minutes later all three were leaving the room.

* * *

In the restaurant Oscar eyes were wide, spoilt for choice when deciding what to have. After picking the first starter, soup and a roll, Georg and Oscar started to get to know one another a lot better.

"What sort of captain are you, sir?" Asked Oscar, curious after Georg had told him he was a Captain.

"Well… I'm a sea captain."

"Have you been on many ships?" Oscar asked, taken a sip of his chicken soup.

"Yes quite a lot, and a few submarines too."

"Wow. Have you ever shot anyone?" Oscar asked, excited to hear more.

"Yes, unfortunately," Georg answered, a little disappointed having to admit it. The one thing he did hate with the profession was the death, but he could not hide it.

"I like playing with guns too," this took Georg a little by surprise and was just about to speak when Oscar explained. "I play cops and robbers most of the time, and pretend my sisters are the baddies. It's fun when they play along, but when they're fed up they spoil it for me. They tell me to stop messing around and my guns not real, but I ignore them anyway and go play on my own."

The two carried on with the conversation, Oscar asking more questions about the navy and Georg explaining as much as he could for a four year old. He found the boy very intelligent for his age, and liked how keen he was to learn. This reminded Georg of himself a little at that age, how he used to play act with gun toys and, being an only child, understood how it was to play alone sometimes.

Maria and the girls entered the restaurant, and after locating the Captain and Oscar, made their way over to the table. Just before they sat, Georg saw what Alexandra was wearing and couldn't help but laugh.

Maria noticed and said "It was the only way to get her to put the dress on."

He couldn't help laugh more, but should of expected it considering he didn't buy any shoes for the children. Alexandra was wearing her brown ankle boots, still feeling her tomboyish self.

Dinner passed by, and the conversations never ran dry. And Oscar really did get his fill, especially after one and half chocolate puddings with ice cream, his favourite.

* * *

After dinner they all headed back to the room, deciding the children should have an early night. The girls were in bed at once. Just then, Maria and Georg (who was asked to come in and tuck them in by Oscar) came into the room.

Maria got a quick scare, "Where's Oscar?"

Maria and Georg turned quickly to a "Freeze!" The boy was laughing and trying out his cops and robbers on the two adults, who were amused and caused the girls to giggle.

Georg quickly picked Oscar up playfully, which caused the boy to giggle as he was placed on the bed. What came next shocked the whole room. "Can I call you my uncle?" Oscar asked as he was placed between his sisters.

Not knowing what to say, and not wanted to disappoint the boy he felt like he got to know very well in the last few hours, Georg answered with, "Well em… yes if you like," quickly looking to Maria "And if it's alright with your aunt"

For confirmation, they all looked towards her. With a quick nod she agreed and then kissed the three good night.

Closing the door to the bedroom, Georg walked over to the sofa and fell into it, trying to get relaxed. This left Maria deep in thought after what had just happened. Oscar had just asked the Captain if he could call him uncle. Did the captain want to be called uncle, by children that were not related to him? Deciding to find out, she sat down on the chair next to the sofa.

"That was a lovely thing you did back there," Georg looked at her a little confused "I mean… well allowing Oscar to call you uncle."

"Well he's a very charming boy, and I think as well as the girls he's gone through a lot in his life. So whatever makes him happy," He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I did," he answered with a little grin.

There was silence and a little discomfort for a moment. Until Georg jumped from his seat, suggesting they ordered room service. After a long day, all he wanted to do now was unwind with a nice bottle of wine. He asked Maria if she would join him, but she declined but said she'd be happy with a pot of tea.

Maria and Georg sat talking for a while, he thought it was a bad idea to bring up her sister's funeral. But, knowing it had to be done he told her he'd already asked Frau Schmidt to make a start. Maria was extremely grateful, and the Captain reassured her not to worry about the money, and that they would talk about that later.

A moment later, Maria found the courage to speak about the baroness. She just didn't know how to start, with the Captain not mentioning her once the whole time they'd been away.

"I hope the Baroness won't be too upset for how long you been away, Captain."

This took Georg by surprise. He took a deep breath as he tried to give her a reply.

"Well I er… don't think so. You see we ended our relationship before we left."

"Oh," Maria said feeling nosey but not sure how she should continue. Georg noticed this and decided to explain what he could, leaving out some of the things Elsa had accused him of.

"Yes well… you see, I er guess I upset her, when I said I was going to accompany you."

Maria looked a little confused at this statement, "Well… why would that upset her?" she asked, but also knowing it had something to do with the Baroness saying she had no intention in playing the third party in a relationship.

"She didn't think it was appropriate for me to come along," he spoke, still in disbelief to what Elsa had accused him of.

Maria lowered her eyes once again in shame, remembering what the Baroness had said to her.

Georg saw Maria's reaction, and decided to explain a little more, hoping it would put her at ease. "You see, I don't think she liked the thought of me going off on a trip with another woman."

"Well…" taking a deep breath "I can understand that, but why end it?"

He took a deep breath ready to explain. "She gave me a choice, her or you." This confession knocked the wind out of Maria, not believing what she was hearing. He chosen her, over the Baroness... but why?

Georg continued, "You see Elsa can be one for jealousy… and I don't think she liked how our friendship had become. It has built these last couple of months, which I do hope you agree, we do seem to have a very good friendship and understanding, with my children"

Maria was reluctant to answer, "Well yes of course, even more these last three days," she added not daring to hold his stare.

"Yes" he said, under his breath

All Georg wanted to do now was pick her up, hold her in his arms and tell her how he felt, but he still believed it was too early for that.

Maria sat for a moment thinking if she should tell the Captain about seeing and talking with the Baroness back in Vienna. She didn't really want to keep secrets from him.

"I am sorry, for yours and the Baroness' separation."

Georg waved it off "No don't be, it would never have never worked out, we are two very different people." he looked towards Maria to get eye contact "at least I am now" he finished.

Maria drew her eyes away seconds later, and gave a quick yawn and decided it was time for bed. Then she realised there was only one bed left.

"Tired?" she heard the Captain ask.

"Er… yes" Mari answered, a little reluctant to answer.

"Well why don't you get yourself off to bed?" He rose from the sofa and looked down at it. "And er… I can get mine made up."

Maria caught on quickly and realising Georg was going to sleep on the sofa, she tried to offer him the bedroom, saying she would share with the children. But Georg was having none of it and said she needed to get a good night sleep. He knew she hadn't had one since they had left the villa.

After finally giving in, too tired to argue, Maria took the bed. Georg began to then organise his own.

* * *

The clock struck three in the morning, yet again another hour Georg had been woken up by the clock's chimes. He was just about to get off the sofa and throw it through the window, or out in the hall, when he heard a muffling sound coming from Maria's room.

Georg hesitated for a moment, waiting for the sounds to subside. They did not. He decided to go and check on her. He tapped at the door, but recieving no reply and hearing another series of muffled sounds, he entered cautiously.

What he saw was Maria dreaming and crying out in her sleep. At one point he thought he heard her say her sister's name, but he didn't know whether to leave her and hope she came out of it herself, or wake her. The latter could startle her, and he didn't want that either. But the sight of seeing her like this - tossing, turning, crying - was too much to bare, so he walked over and gently tried to bring her around.

Just as she was about to calm, he made a move to head back to the lounge.

"Captain," he turned and saw Maria, her eyes still closed. "Will you stay, just till I go back to sleep?"

"Of course," And he moved back to the bed. Georg was surprised when Maria scooted into his arms, and in response he held her. Slowly, he tightened his grip and he heard Maria sigh in relief.

Maria felt safe once again in his arms, and many more things she couldn't explain. But the one thing she did know was that the Captain was a true gentlemen. She fell back asleep not long after coming to this conclusion, and no one could ever change her mind.

* * *

: I really do hope you enjoyed this one. please do tell me what you think.

:):)


	12. Welcome to Salzbeurg

Oscar had woke up before his sisters and, not wanting to disturb them, went in search of his aunt. Sleep had been rudely disturbed as the sun had streamed through the drapes.

Oscar bounced vigorously on the bed, "Time to get up!" he shouted landing with a thump.

Maria and Georg both stirred. Maria saw Oscar looking at them with a keen interest. "Mummys and daddys sleep in the same bed."

Maria was dumbstruck, which left Georg to think quickly and he spoke, "Well so do aunties and uncles," and seeing Maria's eyes widen he finished with a stressed "sometimes". Then Georg sat up, stretching his body. "Why don't you go and wake your sisters? Then we can get ready and go have breakfast."

"Okay!" exclaimed Oscar, jumping off the bed and leaving the room; shouting for his sisters to wake up quickly.

Maria was still in utter shock as to what had happened, and didn't know what to do or say. "Did you sleep well?" Georg asked eventually.

"Er… I… er… yes I did thank you," she answered a little nervously.

"Good, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep too," Georg explained sincerely, knowing that he had been extremely tired last night, or earlier that morning in their case.

"It's alright," Maria clutched hold of the duvet, "At least you must have been more comfortable in here than on the sofa."

Georg nodded in agreement before rising from the bed, "I'm just going to get a quick wash before the troops get there first." And with a shared laugh between them, he exited the room.

Maria fell back into the pillow, thinking about how what started off as a terrible night had ended in the most warm and comfortable. A slight smile crossed her face. Then, hearing the girls shout at Oscar for disturbing their sleep, she jumped out of bed feeling happier than she had felt in the longest time.

* * *

After breakfast, everything was packed up and put in the car ready for the journey back to Salzburg. The travelling back wasn't that bad, with it being just under three hours, so they all would be back in time for lunch. Oscar was enthusiastic to meet the Captain's children, especially his sons. The girls on the other hand were still tired and kept dozing off every now and again.

Alexandra was upset that she was being made to wear the dress from the night before again, as her tomboyish clothes had accidently disappeared. Knowing her aunt all too well, she knew the first chance Maria got she probably threw them out of the nearest window.

Maria didn't though, she just slipped them into the bin into the hall and told Alexandra that the cleaning lady must have thought them to be rags. After all, the clothes the children had all been wearing the last three days were utterly ruined. This caused Alexandra to argue with her aunt once again.

But to keep the peace, Georg had assured Alexandra that, when back in Salzburg and as soon as they got the time, he would buy her some new ones. But only as long as she agreed to wear a dress and proper shoes when she needed to. Athough stubborn at first, she realised that it was the only way to get her look back, and therefore agreed.

Katharina of course had to speak up then, and pointed out she would like new clothes too. Her boldness caused Georg to laugh, and he then agreed to buy them all new clothes.

Maria of course tried to argue, saying that there was no need and she would sort it out as soon as she could. Georg just gave her a quick look, raising his eyebrows, and saying "I don't plan on replacing you bedroom drapes at this moment in time, Fraulein." He teased, shooting her a sly smile.

This caused both adults to laugh, and also left three very confused children wondering what on earth clothes had to do with new drapes.

* * *

Pulling into the drive, and driving up to the door, Maria and Georg didn't even get the chance to get out of the car before they were bombarded with all seven von Trapp children. They all welcomed them back, telling their father and governess how much they had missed them.

Frau Schmidt and Franz followed, helping one another with getting the bags out of the boot. "Alright children, alright," Georg said, shouting over the children's voices but not seemingly getting anywhere.

The next thing he did was blow his whistle that he still carried with him for some unapparent reason. Once a sea captain, always a sea captain, he thought. This brought the children to a freeze at their father's actions, not really knowing what to do. Eventually they all stood into line and listened to their father.

"Now that we have your attention, I know you're happy to see us and yes, we missed you all too, but the last thing I want is to start travelling over Austria again because these three…" he motioned towards the back seat of the car before continuing, "Decided to run off again because of the over-powering welcome home party." He teased them all with one of his smiles, causing them all to laugh.

Upon entering the house Maria felt relaxed already to be back, but for how long played on her mind. Georg asked his children to show Oscar, Alexandra and Katharina to their rooms. Not bothering to ask them all to get on, as he and Maria could see they were all getting along nicely. Before they all even entered the house, the von Trapp children were already giving warm welcomes to Maria's family.

"Come on!" Fredrich shouted, very happy to show the way. All ten children ran up the stairs, and just as Maria was about to stop them, Frau Schmidt spoke.

"The children though it a good idea to share their rooms, Captain. I hope that's alright?"

"Um… oh yes, I can't see anything wrong in that. Can you Maria?"

It surprised Frau Schmidt when he addressed her without the customary Fraulein, and it also caused Franz to accidently drop the bags he was carryin. The three adults turned towards him to make sure he was alright, and after quickly apologising and retrieving the bags, Franz started climbing the stairs.

"Now, where Herr Detweiler?" asked the Captain, addressing Frau Schmidt.

"Oh he had to pop into town on some business, Captain. The er… music festival, I believe," Frau Schmidt explained.

"Um…" he answered sucking on his teeth. "Well…" he now addressed Maria. "Will you be alright if I go and er… catch up on some paper work?"

"Yes, of course. And thank you again." There was another moment between them, that Frau Schmidt could not help but notice, before Georg left for his study.

Just as Frau Schmidt was about to take Maria's bag to her room, Maria spoke up. "Frau Schmidt, I don't suppose you have time you could go over what you have arranged for my sister's funeral? The Captain explained to me you'd started with the arrangements..." Maria trailed off, upset for a moment when her thoughts dwelled on her sister, although moments later she looked back up at Frau Schmidt. "Thank you for that by the way."

"Are you sure, Maria, I mean you only just…."

Maria cut her off. "I'm sure, please… I'd like to get this over and done with as quickly as possible," she spoke, choking back the tears that were once again ready to fall.

* * *

After knowing the children will be able to keep themselves entertained in getting to know one another for a while, Maria and Frau Schmidt went straight in to the drawing room to discuss the arrangements so far.

Frau Schmidt told Maria she would let the priest know Maria was back, so he could arrange for someone to meet Maria and see if there was anything special she would like at her sister's funeral. Frau Schmidt also explained what sort of coffin she had ordered, hoping Maria would be happy. Which she was, she was very grateful as it was the one thing she was not looking forward to looking into.

Frau Schmidt then explained about the florists, and that it was already waiting for the order for as soon as she got back. All Maria had to do was choose what she and the children wanted, and Frau Schmidt would give them a quick call.

Maria was happy with all the arrangements and grateful to Frau Schmidt for taking care of everything. It brought Maria some degree of ease. The two sat there going over other things too, Maria asking Frau Schmidt advice about some things - songs, words to be spoken and writing them down so she wouldn't forget.

* * *

Getting the three children settled in their new rooms was fun for all. The twins shared with Brigitta and Louisa. As for Oscar, he was put in with the boys. Oscar smiled proudly at being with the other boys, exclaiming to Maria that he was a big boy now because he slept in the same room as Fredrich and Kurt.

The von Trapp children were all happy to help Maria's nieces and nephew to get settled in, and they were the ones who suggested for them to stay in their part of the house instead of being on the staff side. They all really wanted to get to know them, with them being their favourite governess' family, and therefore it was decided that sharing rooms was the best idea. After convincing Frau Schmidt that their father would be alright with the decision, the children all lent a hand to fit the beds into the rooms and made room in their wardrobes too.

After a few questions, conversations, laughs and giggles, they all headed back downstairs to the drawing room.

Seeing Frau Schmidt comforting Maria, and seeing their governess/aunt upset, they didn't know what to do. They stood watching for a moment, until Maria saw them all standing there. All ten children she loved and cared about so much in the world and not even one of them was her own.

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," said Maria, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Frau Schmidt gave Maria a little squeeze on the shoulder, and then turned to leave the room knowing Maria was in good hands.

Maria held out her arms, motioning for all the children to join her. All ran to her, except the five older ones, not sure if they should be a part of this moment, with not being her family. But with one look from their governess they were soon by her side, all feeling much more like a family than they all have for a long time.

* * *

After dinner Maria gave Frau Schmidt her order for the florist, deciding that one big wreath in the shape of a cross from her and the three children was enough. But the Captain jumped into the conversation, suggesting that the three children should send one each.

Maria tried to decline now, worrying about how much it would cost, and not knowing how she was going to pay the Captain back for what he'd done already. Georg reassured Maria about the cost, explaining that they would speak about it at a later date when the funeral was completely out of the way.

The children decided on three little poesys of theirs and their mother's favourite colours. Alexandra picked yellow and white, Katharina red and white, and Oscar blue and white. They also decided to write a letter each or a drawing in Oscar's case, along with their aunt, to put in the coffin.

The Captain's children wanted to send something too, knowing they never met the woman, but want to show their respect. Maria was happy and pleased they asked and, getting the Captain's approval, the children sent poesys of white edelweiss, not adding any other colour because that seemed to be something that only Alexandra, Katharina and Oscar should do.

Georg too decided to send a small wreath out of respect for Maggie, whose life had been taken from her. It was also decided to have a wake held at the community hall next door to the church, just in case more people showed up. Nothing fancy, just tea, biscuits and a few sandwiches would be arranged.

The next two days, as Georg promised, the children were kitted out with some new clothes, and clothes for their mother's funeral. Maria was also brought a black outfit.

The von Trapp children were fine, as they had only been to a funeral a couple of months ago before Maria arrived. It was a long distant family member, but it was only right for them to all go, even though Georg didn't want that at the time.

Also with the children being over the other side of the house, Georg had decided for Maria to move closer to the children's rooms. Alexandra had woken the first night there from a very bad nightmare. Her screams had woken the entire house, and it had taken Maria a long time to settle her back down. After all they'd gone through Georg decided it was best for Maria to be closer to them.

* * *

Maria was staring out of her new bedroom window, gazing down at the lake. She had gone over everything in her mind, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. Thoughts about the Captain entered her mind at one stage.

He'd been so generous in everything, all his help, everything he'd done for her and the children. Giving her a shoulder to cry on when she needed and still did, paying for the trip and now her sister's funeral, spoiling the children... And every time she'd start to worry about something he'd reassured her it will be dealt with.

Before this trip started Maria knew she had felt something for the Captain, but didn't know what. Now, after spending three days with him, she'd got to see the real side of him. She already knew he was a wonderful father, seeing him with his children she could tell there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. But what surprised her most, was what he'd done for her in the last week.

Yes, he had treated her much better since their argument that day by the lake; he had shown her much more respect. Other than the odd disagreement over his children, they did get on well. As he said to her back in Vorchorf hotel, they had become good friends.

But she knew she didn't want to be friends. She wanted more, now knowing she had fallen in love with him. Or maybe she had been all along? Maybe she just didn't know until the Baroness had pointed it out back in Vienna?

The children's laughter from the hall downstairs brought her back to reality. There was another thing that played on Maria's mind. Other than talking to the children about their mother's funeral, they still never spoke a word about her. Only Oscar had spoken a couple of times, asking if mummy and daddy were together in heaven and saying he loved and missed her. But the girls said nothing.

Maria knew the girls were hiding something, but every time they were close to having a conversation about Maggie, the girls would pull back and cut it short. Then there was the dream Alexandra had had the first night at the villa. Alexandra was screaming out in her sleep and fighting with both Maria and Georg who had both been trying to calm her down.

None of it made sense to Maria. She understood the girl would probably be having a bad dreams after losing her mother. She would possibly scream out for her, but to scream "No please… leave us alone" completely bewildered Maria.

Maria felt it was time to talk to them, she had to if she was going to get through tomorrow and help the children through the rest of their lives. She wanted an open and honest relationship with them, like they had all those years ago. She needed to know what was stopping the girls from talking to her.

* * *

All Georg knew was that, one minute he was at his desk in his study, the next he was pulling Maria to his side to calm her down. It seemed Maria had lost her temper with Alexandra as the girl was avoiding the subject of talking about her mother once again. Alexandra tried to make a quick dash for it, but Maria had stopped by grabbing her firmly by the upper arm, stopping her escaping. In the struggling as Maria held on and Alexandra tried to get away, there was one thing Maria missed in Alexandra eyes. It was fear. Fear of something that she never wanted to tell her aunt.

After Georg had managed to convince Maria to let go of the girl and pull her away, Alexandra made a quick dash to her room. While Georg dragged Maria off to his study to calm her down, everyone else stood in the hall dumbstruck and worried to what had just happened.

Just as Katharina was about to go up and check on her twin, Louisa stepped in, suggesting she should go. She knew what Katharina had also gone through this week, and it was time they felt able to cry on someone else's shoulder.

Louisa was the one to step in because she and Alexandra had gotten on great since the first day they met. Both loved the same things: taking on the boys mostly in their ball games, collecting insects not once bothering about getting dirty. Having the same interests, it was a great way to become friends.

Louisa headed up the stairs and tapped on the door, walking into the room. She then heard and saw Alexandra crying her heart out into her pillow. As tough as Louisa was, this broke her heart seeing her friend so upset and hurt. It reminded her of the hard years she had to endure after her mother died, the nights she would cry herself to sleep. Louisa sat down on the bed and welcomed her into her arms. Alexandra jumped into them at once, and cried as much as she possibly could.

* * *

"What on earth was that all about?" Georg demanded, slamming the door shut.

"Nothing… Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you!" Maria shouted back, with tears starting to pierce her eyes. But she held them back, not wanting the sympathy after her actions.

"Oh I think it does. What goes on in this house happens to concern me a lot."

This caused Maria to turn round and face him, they hadn't had a conversation like this since the day at the lake. And it seemed that round two was about to kick off.

"Well don't you worry about that, after tomorrow I will find me and the children somewhere else to live!" She snapped, and was ready to leave it at that when she heard Georg say under his breath.

"Don't be stupid."

"Stupid? How dare you call me that!" Maria raised her voice.

"Well I do dare. After what I have just witnessed. Upsetting Alexandra like that? What on earth did she do to you for you to behave like you did?"

He looked at her with a wide range of mixed feelings.

"As I said, it doesn't concern you," she spat, trying to stare him out.

"It does at this moment in time, when I think you're in a state to hurt her or even yourself for that matter!" he shouted, both with eyes of stone as they spoke.

"How dare you! I would never hurt them. I'd never lay a hand on any child," she snapped back.

Georg lowered his eyes, disgusted with himself now to accuse Maria of that. He knew full well she never hurt any child. But just seeing the scene before him had shocked him.

Maria had only got hold of Alexandra's upper arm stopping her from running off. It had looked worse because Alexandra was trying to struggle free and crying out to let her go. Maria was holding her firmly, and trying to stop the girl from running. She, at the same time, shouted at her to stop running off every time the subject was brought up. She was begging Alexandra to talk to her.

So with both of them struggling and shouting, yes the scene did look bad at a quick glance. But all he wanted to do was separate the two before it got out of hand. The last thing Maria and Alexandra needed was to turn on each other, especially at a time like this when they needed each other most. He knew, he had been through similar feelings.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm sorry," Georg apologised.

"But you thought I would…" she spoke in disbelief, but was cut off.

"I've never seen you act like that before…" he spoke softly but was too cut off before he could explain.

"So you do think I hurt…" she choked out, hurt to think he could ever believe she was capable of hurting a child.

"No. Maria…" Georg spoke gently, "I'm sorry," He had taken a step forward now, and his hands were resting on her shoulders.

"No, don't," she shrugged his hands off her. "Please, I just want to be left alone."

Then she turned and left the study. Georg was left standing there in thought. Should he go after her, or just leave her be for a while? This was the first time Maria had turned away from him, and it hurt. He wanted to apologise as soon as he could.

Georg put his hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small box. He had bought it the day they had taken the children shopping. Looking at it he was now scared in case he lost Maria. He felt stupid, and began to mentally scold himself. He hated that he could have now jeopardised their friendship.

He put the ring back into his pocket, and walked back into the hall. Georg saw all the children sitting down on the stairs, but noticed three were missing.

He walked over to them, all had solemn faces. He tried to give a slight smile but he could see they could all see right through him, including Katharina and Oscar. Oscar, who was sitting on the the third step up next to Kurt, shuffled over to offer the seat next to him. Georg sighed and smiled back to the boy and sat. He just hoped everything would right itself.

* * *

Liesl had followed Maria straight out to the back garden. As soon as she saw Maria exit her father's study and run straight out the back door, she wanted to make sure her friend was okay. She knew after the close relationship they had built over the last couple of months that Maria wouldn't mind. Liesl took a seat next to Maria, ready to listen when Maria was ready to speak.

Louisa had finally got Alexandra to calm down enough to talk, and sat on the bed listening to all of what Alexandra had said. She told Louisa what she saw and heard the night of her mother's death.

At Hans' house in his study, him threatening her mother to marry him. And then the car crash, that she saw him driving the other car. Alexandra made Louisa promise not to tell her aunt and Louisa agreed. She would do as promised. So after a few more moments holding each other and wiping the girl's tear-stained face, Louisa managed to get the girl to come back downstairs.

* * *

Maria and Liesl had be talking for a couple of mintues now. Maria explained to her what had happened in the study. But she did not pass the blame on the girl's father, as she knew her actions were wrong. Maria had just wanted answers, and had gone about it the wrong way.

"I never thought anyone could think that of me. Least of all your father..."

"He doesn't, Fraulein. Trust me, he would never think that."

"I have _never _acted like that before, Liesl. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't trust me around you all now," Maria murmured the last part of her sentence. She too felt she had completely ruined the friendship that had formed between Georg and herself.

"That would never happen, Fraulein. He has too much respect for you, especially after all you have done for us."

Liesl held back on what else she was thinking... Since the night of the ball, Liesl and her siblings had come to the conclusion that their father was in love with Fraulein Maria, and all of them hoped their governess felt the same. It sometimes seemed that they did, especially when their eyes would lock for moments, as if no one else existed. When they danced the Laendler all the children had seen it. Brigitta had also said that a lady's cheeks turned red when they were in love and were unsure of their feelings, after all she had read an abundance of classic love stories.

"Liesl..."

"It's true. He does respect you. More than anyone, I know."

"Don't be silly, Liesl."

"You even said that you had never done that before. Father understands, especially after what you have been through this week. Even if he hasn't said it yet." Liesl reasoned, trying to get Maria to feel better. It seemed to work.

Maria wrapped her arm around Liesl. "Thank you. And I promise that after tomorrow, we'll have another one of our talks."

Liesl nodded in agreement.

"You and father will start to speak soon, won't you?" Maria could tell that Liesl was worried by the sound of her voice.

"Of course, darling. I'll apologise for my actions as soon as I can, but first I think I need to see Alexandra. She needs my apology first."

"Louisa went to her."

"Oh."

Liesl gave a quick nod to show Maria she had heard right. Wrapping an arm around one another, they started to make their way up the steps towards the house.

"You're all getting on very well together, aren't you?" Maria said, more pointing it out than asking the question.

"Did you expect anything different, Fraulein?" asked Liesl dramatically.

Maria grinned. "No… no Liesl, I didn't."

As soon as Maria and Leisl came through the back door, they saw the group sitting on the stairs, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. Maria and Georg did share a quick glance, but was quickly broken when her eyes landed on Alexandra sitting next to him.

Maria held her arms out, causing Alexandra to get up and make a run to her aunt. All was forgiven between the two.

* * *

Maria wanted so much to talk to Georg later on that evening, but with the funeral tomorrow she didn't get the chance. And she ended up falling asleep with Oscar in her arms on his bed. He felt he needed a cuddle from his aunt and she stayed with him.

Georg assumed the knock at his office door was Maria but was a little surprised to see Louisa standing in the door way.

"Louisa, it's late sweetheart. What is it?" Georg asked, a little worried.

"May I talk to for a moment, Father?" Louise asked, a little hesitant and still standing in the doorway.

"Yes of course...Come in." He stood up and motioned for them both to sit on the sofa.

Georg was a little worried, Louisa would never request to speak with him alone unless it was serious.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about, sweetheart?"

Louisa took a deep breath, and began. She told her father it was about Alexandra, and that it was all about the night Maria's sister was killed. She spoke for twenty minutes, explaining everything she been told and making sure she didn't miss anything out. She told him that Alexandra saw the man who killed her mother. She finished by telling him about the promise Alexandra had forced her to keep.

"Why doesn't she want her aunt to know?" Georg asked, still a little confused about all of this.

"It's because she's scared of losing her too, she said that if her aunt knows, father… that this man Hans will come after her too, she so scared and after what she saw him do, she believes he's very dangerous."

Feeling relieved that she got all of this off her chest, she slouched back into the sofa. She had kept Alexandra's promise. She didn't go to Maria, but to her father instead. She had hoped he would know what to do.

Georg pulled Louisa into his arms, grateful that she had come to him with his. He thanked her and gave her a tight squeeze, telling her she had done the right thing to come to him with this information. He told her he would speak to Maria after the funeral tomorrow.

After reassuring her everything will be alright and giving Louisa a good night kiss on her head, he sent her off back to bed.

He sat for a moment, thinking about calling Detective Wichsberg with the new information. But, deciding it was too late to call now, he decided it would keep and he would phone first thing in the morning.

* * *

: Again thank you to my beta (pussycatwithattitude) for looking over this and editing it again. the conversation between Maria and Liesl was also her work. Just pointing that out. :):):):)

: Thanks you every one for your reviews, there ace. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far.

: The next one is going to be the funeral, so It probably will be upsetting, but It must go in for the story to continue. So I apologise now if it brings back any painful memories to loved ones. AS writing it up brought them back for me.

I'll understand completely if know one will want to read the next one, but do please return for the following. As me and my Beta have got to Bring Maria and Georg together. LOL

Please do review, I love reading them. they cheer me up and make me laugh to what you say.

:):):):)


	13. Maggie's Funeral

THANKS to my beta, (PUSSYCATWITHATTITUED) For editing this once again, and for explain the emotions better than I did in my scarp, LOL.

Thanks to all: for your Reviews, I really love them. Please keep it up. I'm always happy to hear what you think. :):)

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the horrible day ahead. After having breakfast, Maria was still far too busy to apologise about her actions the day before, and Georg didn't think it was the right time to bring it up. Especially not when he knew the day ahead would be extremely difficult for Maria.

Before breakfast, Georg had phoned Detective Wichsberg with the information Louisa had revealed to him. The Detective understood the circumstances, but did explain that he would need a written statement as soon as possible from Alexandra. Georg asked to give them a couple of days, as today was her mother's funeral. Detective Wichberg understood but suggested to come to Salzburg that day, instead of having the girl travel back to Vienna. After proposing this, he did insist it needed to be done as soon as possible, as Hans was standing trial next week for the blackmail charge. He had not yet been charged with her death, they needed a witness to say they saw him driving the car, and Hans was out on bail.

Georg was a little annoyed to hear this news but understood and said he would try and talk to Maria as soon as he could. She could then talk to Alex and assure her that everything would be alright. But the Detective kept on pushing and said he would arrive in Salzburg this afternoon, to talk to Georg, and see if they could get anything out of Alexandra after the funeral. Georg had got a little snappy and decided to make arrangements to speak with the detective for later that afternoon alone first, not happy that he has to leave Maria on a day like this.

* * *

Maria took one last look in the mirror, reminding herself she had to stay strong today. If not for herself, then for her sister's children. Maria understood what it was like to lose both parents, Maggie and herself went through the same thing many years ago. What had pulled Maria through was having her sister there with her, and that was the same now for her sister's children. They had each other, even if they were much younger than Maggie and Maria had been.

With another sigh, Maria told herself to keep her chin up and be strong and left the room.

Everyone was gathered in the hall waiting for Maria. Everyone was there, even the household staff, who all wanted to show their support to Maria and the children in their time of need.

Maggie's children were not the only ones who weren't looking forward to today. It also brought back some painful memories for the von Trapp household too, especially the five oldest children who could remember their own mother's funeral.

This was the first gathering in the von Trapp house for a funeral since their mother's passing. The one they had been to not long ago had been in Vienna, and they had stayed with a distant relative. Their black attire brought a negative feel to the house, one which had not been seen since Maria's arrival some time ago.

Frau Schmidt checked all the children over a few times, asking Maggie's children if they had handkerchiefs on them. Maria came down the stairs, walking with her head held high; trying to stay strong as she could. Whenever she felt like the inevitable tears would spill, she told herself over and over again to stay strong for the children.

Maria had joined everyone in the hall now, and seeing the sight before her weakened her a little. She squeezed her new purse tightly in her hands, and choked back the tears she could already start to feel. She spoke in a low, choked voice, trying to hide her pain. "Are we ready?"

With heads nodding, faces upset and sad, the group made their way to the stairs.

Maria and Georg were at the back of the group who were heading through the front door. As everyone went through Maria stopped, taking a deep breath. She felt an hand come and rest on her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. And this helped, and gave her the strength she needed. After another sigh she stepped through the door, with Georg following close behind.

* * *

The hearse was there right in front of her in the driveway. Even though this was a hurtful and upsetting day, she couldn't help think everything was beautiful and it was all thanks to the Captain. Her sister would not have had a beautiful send off if not for him.

The family wreaths were placed in the hearse - Maria's wreath of a cross on top of her sister's coffin, the children's alongside. The rest of the wreaths and flowers that had been sent were sitting alongside the children's, creating a beautiful spectacle. There was a feel of togetherness at the sight, and respect, and the importance of remembrance was notified.

Everyone stood for a moment while the priest gave a quick prayer, who then gestured with his hand the sign of a cross over Maggie's coffin. Everyone drew a cross themselves and then made their way to the cars behind the hearse.

Franz had his small car for personal use, which gave the other four staff: the gardener, the cook, the maid and Frau Schmidt enough room to travel in. Max, having his car, took most of Georg's children with him. This left Georg to drive his own car, accompanied by Maria, Alexandra, Katharina, Oscar, Louisa and Kurt.

* * *

Pulling up at the church, Maria was surprised to see more people than expected. Many of them did look familiar to her, friends from Linz and some were also Maggie and James' friends that she hadn't seen in years, not since James' funeral anyway.

Getting out of the car, Oscar grabbed hold of Maria's hand quickly and held it tight. She gave him a quick, sad smile and held his hand too, squeezing it for comfort. Katharina and Alexandra came to Maria's other side. Katharina was close to tears, and Alexandra was close by with Louisa. Earlier that morning Alexandra had asked Louisa to stay with her, hoping it would give her strength, and the girl had agreed.

Everyone started to follow Maggie's coffin into the church, walking slowly behind, Maria and the children up front. Reaching the front of the church everyone took their seats, Maria and the three children in the front row the von Trapp family sat behind. Louisa sat right behind Alexandra, and Georg behind Maria.

The priest started the service, speaking about how sad it was to lose such a young life and leave behind four people who cared and loved Maggie very much. This was then followed by a couple of hymns.

After the last hymn the priest then explained to the guests in the church that Maria was going to speak a few words. He then acknowledged for Maria to come and stand at the front.

Maria took a very deep breath, for her courage, and came to stand at the front of the church. Clutching the paper in her hand that she attempted to write a few words on, she didn't end up reading from it. Instead, she read from her heart. Taking another deep breath to steady herself, she began.

"Margaret, Maggie to most people, was a woman who people could always turn to, she was strong, independent... She would never ask for help, she relied on herself far too much for that. She'd always do her best to carry on in life, no matter how hard it got," Maria took a deep breath before continuing. "When our parents died, Maggie was the one that held everything together. She was my rock, she guided me though life, bringing me up the best way she knew how, and I'm very grateful for her to that. Not having any other family, she could have chosen to give up everything: our home, the farm, even me. But she didn't. She gave up her own dreams and carried on running the family farm and made sure I went to school." Maria now, had to stop. She could feel herself shaking, the piece of paper still clutched in her hand was evidence of this. Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"A couple years later she married James, and together they both worked hard to improve the farm - earning and saving whatever they could for a comfortable life. They gave me a chance to go to college... A couple years later Maggie was blessed to be carrying twins, which was, I'd say, the happiest day of both their lives. As most of you know, James lost his life three years on, leaving behind two beautiful little girls and an incredible woman who was expecting his son." Although Maria had kept her eyes down for most of the speech, she could not stop herself from looking down at her nieces and nephew right now. She could see tears in their eyes, but also pride. It was this that caused her shaking voice to cease, and she continued confidently.

"The first two years of Maggie's life without James was unbearable for her. But after those couple of years she got back on her feet, and she turned back into the woman I have always known - the strong, independent and stubborn woman, which is probably where the children and I got it from." This caused some sad laughs to reign out in the church, "But mostly she became the best sister I could ever ask for, and mother to her children. And at that, the only thing I have to finish with is to Katharina, Alexandra and Oscar," Maria ensured she made eye contact with the children. They were all looking at her intently. "And that is that your mother and your father loved you all very much and would be very proud of you today, and to always remember that they're with you in here…" She rested her hand over her heart. "And are, and always will be, watching over you."

There was silence as she finished.

Maria made her way back to her seat, where Oscar wrapped his arms around her. He clutched onto her tightly, silently crying into her outfit. Katharina was wiping her nose and cheeks with her hanky and no matter how hard Alexandra had tried to hold back her tears; they stubbornly flew down her cheeks. Louisa and Liesl who were sitting behind Katharina and Alexandra, both reached out and comforted them.

Georg sat there watching Maria trying to comfort Oscar, who was still breaking his heart. He remembered his wife's funeral and how brave all his children had been through it, but he could never bring himself to hold them or tell them everything would be alright, like Maria had done and was doing right now. He didn't have the strength to do so then and really was amazed to how Maria was doing very well, with all that had happened.

He sat there proud to know her. Respecting every decision she'd ever made, even if he didn't agree. He knew he'd always worship and cherish her for the rest of his life, and beyond that.

* * *

Everyone stood around while Maggie's coffin was lowered into the ground. The priest spoke the last prayers. After this was finished, smalls groups of people started to move, heading for the community hall.

Maria and the three children stood for a moment, with the von Trapp family standing in the background waiting.

"Aunt Maria," Oscar spoke.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she answered, choking back her tears once again.

"Is mummy and daddy together in heaven now?"

"Yes sweetheart, they are." She turned towards the little boy and knelt down so she was level with his height, "but always remember what I said" she also looked over to the girls who were standing behind their brother "they're always here, and will always be a part of our lives."

The three children nodded in agreement, and then made their way over to the group waiting for them. Louisa was quick to wrap an arm round Alex as she reached her and Brigitta came to stand next to Katharina giving her a sad smile, in understanding. Oscar went straight to Georg giving his upper leg a squeeze with it being as far as he could reach.

Georg hugged him back, then turning to Max and Liesl, asking them to go on to the community hall, and he and Maria would be along soon. They did, leaving Georg where he stood, and Maria still standing and looking down at her sister's coffin.

* * *

Maria was now in floods of tears, still trying to come to terms with all that had happened today. Shaking in anger, sadness and loss, Maria cried her heart out. She was only just functioning, but the Captain was now standing holding her in his arms. He tried to sooth her, telling her that everything would be all right.

Georg held Maria tight to him, comforting her as much as possible. He tried to reassure her she was not alone. Unknown to him that Maria already felt that. Ever since the phone call about her sister's death, she hadn't once felt alone.

When her crying started to subside, Georg loosened his hold on Maria as she started to move away slightly to look at him, "I'm sorry About yesterday," she started.

"Forget it, I don't want it mentioned again. I know you would never hurt anyone, especially a child."

With another quick hug, they both then made their way into the church with their arm around one another.

* * *

Please do Review. :):)


	14. Two Unwanted guest at the wake

OKAY FIRST OF ALL I REALLY WANT TO APOLOGISES FOR THIS CHAPTER NOT COMING UP SO SOON. As i have had no home phone line over the last month, so I say a real BIG SORRY now. and you all really don't no how much it as nearly killed me not having the internet, LOL. :):)

Thanks for all my reviews from the last chapters too. they really mean a lot.

and once again a great BIG thank you to my beta (PUSSYCATWITHATTITUDE) for editing this. Thank you. :):):):)

Hope you all enjoy, and please keep them reviews coming.

* * *

Two unwanted guests at the wake

Georg and Maria entered the community hall, still holding close to one another. After crossing the threshold, they separated slowly, giving one another reassuring smiles.

After looking through the room to find the children, amongst the unexpected amounts of guests that had arrived, they both made their way over to them. Katharina quickly wrapped her arms around Maria's waist, showing she just needed a cuddle from her Aunt. Maria, comforting her back, wrapped an arm around her and stroked her loose hair.

Alexandra gave Maria a sad, but reassuring, smile to show she was fine and still had Louisa with her, which Maria found sweet how Louisa had been so supportive for Alexandra. Louisa was showing her already old headed ways; and Maria could already see she was going to be a responsible adult when she was older. Maria showed Louisa she was grateful to her by giving her a smile and playful wink.

Then she noticed Oscar, it seemed he was just fine as he seemed to be in a food competition with Kurt. It seemed that once Maria had had a little talk with Oscar about his mother and father being together, he seemed happy to carry on with things going on around him. Probably him being too young to understand also helped, she thought.

All these actions brought Maria to ease a little, knowing that with the love and help of the Von Trapp family she and her sister's children were going to get through this together, as the worst part was now over and done with, so she thought.

* * *

After deciding the children were fine, Maria decided it was time to mingle with the guests, thanking them all for coming and having a few conversations about the children, how they've grown that sort of thing.

Maria was also surprised to see the Mother Abbess and Sisters Margareta and Berthe, who too had come to pass on their respects and support for Maria which she was grateful for too.

Mother Abbess asked what will happen to the children now, and after Maria had explained quickly that she will be leaving the Abbey to raise them nothing else needed to be said, only the Reverand mother telling Maria not to be a stranger and that she always welcome to visit. And once again to remind her: 'when the lord closes the door some where he opens a window'.

Georg had stayed at the table with Max, the children and the household staff, keeping them all in line. As well as making some smug jokes to Kurt that he might have met his match in his eating habits with Oscar, giving something for the table to have something to smile about.

* * *

As Maria was moving around the room, having small talk with the guests, her eyes fell on a couple up in the far end of the room, causing her to stiffen.

Maria couldn't believe the man had the nerve to show up here. After he never even made it to his own brother's funeral, yet there he sat as if he was welcome.

To Maria he didn't seem to of change one bit, 'dresses to kill' as James used to say. This angered her knowing he was only here for his own benefit; after all why else would he show up at a Maggie's funeral? There was no love lost between them, in fact there was no love lost at all between Edwin and Maria's family.

Edwin, James' brother, was always known to be a selfish man. He never did anything unless it was for his own benefit. Maria always said he was swapped at birth as both brothers were completely different to one another.

James and Edwin never got on even as children, and as soon as James left his parents' home Edwin was totally in his parents' spot light him being the youngest anyway. He made sure he had his parents' full attention, and good and truly pushed James out the picture once James had left home.

Edwin had somehow managed to blacken James' name against his parents, and also turned them against her sister too.

Maria had only met James' parents a few times over the years of being with Maggie and James: once their wedding, after the children were born, James funeral, and while Maggie was distant from her children. They only paid one visit, to make sure everything was okay and telling Maria if she ever needed any help just ask.

But she didn't, in respect to James' memory. He never asked his parents for anything; and once he married her sister, they stayed away for good. James parents were not pleased with whom he was marrying, they wanted better for James; and to them Maggie was not good enough for their son. James parents never gave their blessing to the marriage, but did show up on the day.

When both James and Maggie's knew they only made an appearance, to see if the wedding was going to be called off. When Maggie and James came to stand at the front of the church together, James turned to Maggie and shouted out 'now let's really show them, sweetheart' before the priest could speak, which caused Maria, Maggie, James and his best man Jacob to start laughing and the priest a little confused to what was going on.

Maria remembered a lot of happy times with her brother in law, and she respected him just as she did her sister. There was no way she was going to start being polite now.

Maria decided it was time to see what Edwin was here for, and started to make her way over to the table. The woman sitting alongside him seemed to suit him well, "stuck up" Maria said to herself, walking across the hall, keeping eye contact with Edwin who now notice her making her way towards him.

He rose from his seat to greet Maria, to her trying to show his gentlemen ways "a creep more like" she said slightly louder then she meant to.

"I'm sorry?" Edwin questioned.

"For what?" Maria asked, now standing at the table, staring him out.

"Oh nothing, I er… thought you said something" said Edwin, waving it off.

"I did" Maria pointed out.

"Oh right. Well… yes er… Maria, I'd like you to meet my wife Ingrid" Edwin said introducing the two.

The two women bowed their heads slightly, in an acknowledgement. Not really bothered to meet one another.

Ingrid was surprised at the clothes Maria was wearing as Edwin had explained the family were not well off, but with the turn out of the funeral and Maria now standing in front of her with a designer black suit, she thought Edwin had completely lost his mind.

Maria turned to Edwin to start, what she wanted to know why he was here. Once again James's words stuck in her head from years ago 'my little brother never does anything unless it's for his own needs'

"What are you doing here Edwin?" Maria asked, tightening her jaw, ready for the answer.

"I've come to pay my respect of course," he answered.

"RESPECT" Maria snapped in anger, now getting everyone's attention in the room. "You couldn't even come to your own brother's funeral, what on earth makes you think your respect's welcomed here?"

"Now… now Maria, just because my brother and I didn't get on… doesn't mean I didn't care for him" Edwin spoke, laughing it off and noticing this conversation was causing a scene.

"Don't you dare try and tell me you cared for him, you forget… I know you and the only one you ever cared about was yourself. Now stop wasting my time and just tell me what you're after."

"I want my brother's children," Edwin said plainly.

"What?" Maria was shocked to hear this, catching her breath in her throat. Edwin wanting children in his life, she couldn't be hearing right. He couldn't cope with them getting all the attention, and one look at his wife she wasn't about to give them hers anyway. She seemed to be one who spent most of her life in a beauty parlour all day and every day, and when not there out on fancy evenings every night.

"You heard me, I want the children with me and Ingrid to raise them as our own. We'll give them the best life they could possible dream of, and you can go back to yours, the last I heard you decided to become a nun, and you can't do that with children in your life can you?" Edwin said, sniggering through the sentence he'd spoken.

"Even though I don't after to explain myself to you, I have now decided to not become a nun anymore, so I thank you for your offer but the children are staying with me". Maria answered him back and was about to walk away, until Edwin stopped her with his next words.

"I think not, you see as you are a single parent, no judge would give you custody, against a couple. That and er… not able to provide for them, whereas we on the other hand could give them the best"

"We've manage so far" she snapped

"Yes by your employer how very sweet, tell me is he also the reason why the change in heart to become a nun," Edwin said, hearing the rumours around Salzburg after he returned. Straight away after seeing all of this today he had a perfect plan to drag Maria through the courts if need be.

"What the hell are you implying?" she snapped.

Georg had now come to stand next to Maria in this time, due to hearing the discussion that started only moments ago and seeing her in distress.

"Maria is everything alright?" Georg asked, staring at Edwin as he had heard the accusation spoken to Maria.

"No… it's not" she said, anger in her eyes, still looking at Edwin.

"How do you do…" Edwin said as he raised his hand to shake Georg's which he did not accept. "Edwin Bohm…" lowing his hand and now wavering towards his wife "and this is my wife Ingrid. I'm the children's un…"

"Yes I know who you are" Georg cut him off. Seeing what was going on in the far end of the room, Georg had quickly asked the children if they knew Edwin. They quickly explained who he was and why Maria was not at all happy to see him here.

"Well you see I was just explaining to Maria here…." Edwin started.

"If you don't mind me pointing out Herr Bohm, but I don't believe this is the time or the place for a family discussion. May I suggest you to arrange an appointment to see Maria when she's good and ready that is" Georg spoke firmly, also politely pointing out he was not going to get anywhere with Maria and it's best for him to now leave.

"Now you look here…" Edwin started but was cut off by Georg now man handling of him, speaking as he dragged him towards the door. "I don't think you understood what I asked…". Leaving Maria wide eyed, and also a little amused with the captains behaviour and how he was dealing with Edwin.

In this time Ingrid had also rose from her chair, raising her voice, saying "you can't treat us this way, who do you think you are?" Georg completely ignored the woman voice who was now running, girly-like behind the two men.

He shocked all the guests at the display, surprising the Mother Abbess and the sisters at such behaviour, worrying the von Trapp children, and Max thought he should intervene, but then decided there was no point, Georg had got it covered. And it put three huge, cracking smiles on the faces of three children as they watched their horrid uncle being _escorted _from the room.

"Or then again what I'm telling you to do" still escorting him to the exit, by his jacket collar, "I do hope I've made my self clearer now." Georg finished, as both men reached the exit.

"You can't treat me like this and you can't keep us away from them, they're our family too," Edwin shouted, trying to pull away from Georg's grip.

"So where have you been since they were born?" Maria hissed; standing not far away, as she had followed the three people to the door.

"That doesn't matter. We weren't needed then… but now we are," Edwin shot back.

"You'll never be needed by us." Alexandra spat, standing behind Maria with her siblings, the von Trapp children and Max who had all left their table after seeing Georg drag Edwin from the room.

"Never!" Katharina shouted in.

"Yeh" Oscar finished once again.

"You heard them. Now… leave" Georg warned, releasing Edwin collar, "Go on clear off"

"This is not over" Edwin spoke, a little taken back to the events, and took his wife's hand to hurry her along "You're be hearing from my solicitor" Edwin shouted, half way down the path.

"I'll be waiting" Georg said between his teeth.

There was a few muffled sounds coming from the guests in the hall to what had just happened, in disbelief, at a wake. But the one that caused both Maria and Georg attention, was Katharina's.

"You won't let him take us away, will you Aunt Maria?" causing both Maria and Georg to turn towards the girl where they stood.

"No darling, I have no intention of letting even one of you go anywhere," she said moving towards the group.

"You promise?" Katharina asked

"We promise" Georg said beating Maria to speak, causing her to look towards him, Georg had now walked over to join the group. He rested his hand on the bottom of Maria back in comfort.

Maria took this as sign that the Captain once again was going to do whatever he could to help, which relaxed her little. But not so much, she discovered, as she felt her body heat rising at his gentle touch.

The last time Georg had touched her there was when they danced the Laendler; and that memory was now starting her to blush once again, which Georg noticed the change of colour to her cheeks, but had no intention in moving his hand, as he too was enjoying the contact.

"Children why don't you all collect your belongings, I think it's time to head back home," Georg spoke, addressing all the children, and members of the von Trapp household, still keeping his hand in the same place.

He thought Franz would have a heart attack as he noticed the Captain's lingering hand, and Frau Schmidt smiled in amusement.

"Are you alright?" Georg addressed Maria, with Max still standing close by.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Max, do you think you can get hold John Kronburger? See if he can come out to the house soon as possible, find out where Maria stands with the children." Georg asked.

"Who's he?" Maria asked, forgetting the contact of the hand that still lingered on her back.

"An old friend of mine, he's a murder in the court room, he's actually a solicitor for the navy."

"Do you think he would come for a custody battle?" she asked.

"Let's just say, John owes me a few favours, and we'll leave it at that," said Georg.


	15. Held Hostage

After leaving the community hall the family all headed back home, except for Georg. Max had managed to contact John Kronburger at once; and arrange to speak with Georg as soon as possible and to see where Maria stood with her sister's children.

They decide to meet at the family's favourite restaurant, as Detective Wichberg would be arriving there soon too. Georg didn't want Maria knowing at this moment in time so he just explained he had to take care of some business in town, and he'd be there if he was needed.

Maria understood and didn't ask anything else, as she thought it none of her business any way what the captain got up to. She just felt it a bit strange that he'd been with her though all her heart ache and he wasn't going be with her the rest of this horrible day. But she put it to one side, saying to herself "he has his own life too".

* * *

The von Trapp house hold returned back at the villa, but as they all walked down the stairs to the hall, they were all welcomed by an unexpected guest.

Maria stood frozen to the spot seeing what he was holding in his hand. The rest of the group of children were also in shock, not understanding who this man was. Katharina and Alexandra were clutching to whoever was by them in fear, whereas Oscar chimed up, "Hello uncle Hans… are you playing cops and robbers?" the boy asked a little confused but also thinking it was a game.

"Quiet Oscar" Maria said firmly; bringing the boy to silence.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, I think you know… No Georg with you?" Hans said, pointing the pistol at the group.

"He has business in town" Max chimed in, coming to stand at Maria's side, and standing in front of the children, shielding some from the aim of the pistol that was still pointing at them all.

"Pity, I was hoping to have a word with the old boy. Never mind we could always wait, or better still… get him back here." Hans said, finishing the last few words as a command.

Max looked towards Maria, he could see for the first time he had known her, there was fear in her eyes, but she still stood there strong. 'How does she do it' Max thought.

"Why don't you make the phone call Max, I'm sure you know how to er… get hold of him," Hans said; moving closer to the group and waving the gun at Max to move in the direction of the phone, on the table in the hall. "The rest of you, don't move" Hans commanded.

Max made his way over to the phone; while Hans was keeping a close eye on him and the group in the middle of the hall.

* * *

After Max had spoken to the restaurant manager, and asked for Georg, Hans quickly came over to the phone taking it from Max, and waving him with the gun to join the group.

"Hello Max, what is it?" Georg asked

"Hello Georg. I bet you can't guess who this is" Hans said sniggering into the phone, finding it amusing to how Georg's face reaction would be.

"Hans" the word stuck in Georg thought, causing it to be a whisper.

"Got it in one, now who's a clever boy then?" Hans said, making fun of the situation.

"Where are you?" Georg asked, now managing to speak.

"Let's just say your home hasn't changed much, from the last time I was here."

"What are you doing there?" Georg asked, sickened to think the man was in his home, at first he prayed the family hadn't got back to the villa yet, but then remembering the restaurant manager saying 'Herr Detweiller is on the phone' Georg body started to shake a little with fear.

"Now don't you think it should be me asking the question…" Hans said sniggering into the receiver and still keeping a close eye on the group in the hall. "You're not in a position to start questioning me".

Hans's eyes started to look the group over; wanting to get Georg full attention he spoke "You know you have a lovely family here Georg. Liesl grown into a beautiful young woman… and you know me; I love them young". Laughing down the phone as Georg warned him not to lay a hand on her or any members of his family.

"But then there's also you children's governess, she's not your family is she?" still laughing at Georg's warning and not taking one bit of notice. "You know I owe her, I don't get over being smacked easily by a woman. Which you already know" looking Maria up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Feisty I would say" Hans said, now holding Maria's glare. "I wonder if she's better in bed than her sister" Hans spoke, provoking the captain more with his words.

"Hans I'm warning you, if…." Georg snapped.

Han's broke into a laugh now, "You're warning me… ha don't make me laugh, as I said you're not in that sort of position."

"Oh… and did Oscar ever ask you about guns, he always been infatuated with them, he is right now." Hans said giving Georg a warning not to do anything silly.

"What do you want?" Georg asked firmly, giving Hans his full attention.

"YOU…Back here within the hour, and don't go playing the captain hero crap, or else someone's going to get seriously hurt, and I guarantee it won't be me" Hans finished slamming the phone down.

"Well I think that got his attention. Why don't we all make ourselves comfortable and head for the lounge. I could er… do with a drink". At this everyone made their way to the lounge, Hans following in the back still holding the pistol in his hand. As Max looked at the man holding them hostage, he presumed he had already been touching the drink that day. After all, from what Georg had told him, Hans would lose everything if he was convicted for the murder, and losing all of that power was definitely a reason for an act like this. The older man just hoped Georg would arrive soon with help before things got out of hand.

* * *

At the restaurant Georg slammed the phone down in temper, getting most people's attention around the room. But it was detective Wichsberg and John's (the solicitor) he got more.

John could tell something was wrong at once and made his way over to Georg at the restaurants bar; followed by detective Wichsberg.

"What is it?" John asked, knowing it must be bad for Georg to look like this.

"Hans" Georg said greeting his teeth. "Hans is at the villa, he has my family held hostage"

"What did he say?" John asked already in the loop to what Hans's part was in all this; as he'd joined Georg and detective Wichsberg at the restaurant for the talk over the custody battle, and a late dinner.

"He wants me home within the hour" Georg said making a move towards the exit.

"Good …That gives me plenty of time to get some men together" said detective Wichsberg following on behind and making Georg stop in his tracks and turn towards the man.

"NO". Georg warned," I don't want anyone out there. He's holding them hostage with a gun. God knows what's going through his mind" he finished, with worry and fear in his eyes.

"Captain with all due respect, I think…" detective Wichsberg started

"I don't care what you think right now" Georg snarled, "I trusted you to keep that man away, and now he's in my home"

"Yes and as I explained we had no choice but to allow him bail, we had no proof," said detective Wichsberg explained.

"You had proof to the blackmail" Georg snapped.

"Against a dead woman's word, it wouldn't of stuck" detective Wichsberg pointed out.

"So you should have arrested him. As soon as I phoned this morning" Georg said pointing his voice, raising it at getting angry.

"And as I explained we did go to his home and he was not there" detective Wichsberg. Pointing out there conversation they'd been having, since they met up.

"You could have kept him under police surveillance" Georg snapped back.

"Gentleman… Gentleman", John said, raising his hands up and trying to calm the situation before it got out of hand. "This isn't getting us anywhere". Bring the two men to silence.

John looked towards Georg "what did Hans say?"

"Just that he wanted me home within the hour… not to play the hero… and threatening me with Maria and Liesl," Georg explained.

"Right, you get over there…" the detective ordered. "See if you can get him outside, at least then he's away from the family. I will call for back up…" quickly raising his hands in the air to stop Georg from butting in "but I'll make sure they stay out of sight until needed."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed by very slowly for the Von Trapp household. In that time Maria, Liesl and Frau Schmidt had been keeping the young ones calm and their crying low. Louisa was holding Alexandra close to her in understanding to her being scared. The rest sat or stood on one side of the room close to one another, with Franz wondered what he'd been dragged into. While Hans had taken up Georg hospitality and helped himself to a couple of drinks. Max had tried reasoning with him, but getting nowhere.

They heard the front door bang open, and someone's feet in the hall way walking quickly towards the lounge. Everyone looked towards the door and waited, holding their breaths with nerves.

Georg entered the room slowly but casually, with a quick look around the room seeing everyone was alright, he gave a sigh, low under his breath. He felt a little more at ease knowing he wasn't too late.

"Nice for you to joins us Georg. Would you like a drink?" Hans spoke up, sitting in the chair across the room and raising the glass in his hand. He had a smug look across his face.

There was silence for a few moments between the two.

"Father" Georg head Gretl whimper.

"It's alright sweetheart" Georg said, not moving his eyes from Hans.

Hans seemed to ignore the girls cry and continued. "You know… it's rude to not be a good hostess Georg, not welcoming your good friend in your home… oh yes but I forgot I'm not a friend any more am I?" Hans said, still holding the pistol tightly in his right hand.

"What do you want, Hans?" Georg asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this and Hans out of his home.

Hans sniggered a little, "That's what I always like about you Georg. Straight to the point no messing about" Hans started to get more comfortable in his seat, as since Georg had returned home he'd started to feel a little uncomfortable, even though he was the one holding the gun and laughing everything off.

"Well I guess it's quite simple really, I want answer… answer to why you turned on your good friend?" Hans spoke, then taking a quick look at Maria, "but then I could of guessed why…" making his points across by the sound of his slimy voice. Looking back towards Georg "you always did have a soft spot for a good looking woman" startling some household staff in the room to hear this accusation. "As did I…" taking the last sip of his drink. "And two: revenge…" pointing the gun at Georg, "you and…" then wavering it across in Maria's direction "her. You two took everything away from me, and now someone has to pay," Hans said finishing his threat, by keeping the gun still pointed at Maria and the children.

There were cries and shouts from the children, worried to what was going to happen. "Shh" Maria and Frau Schmidt said trying to calm the children down.

For the first time in Georg's life, he actually knew he was afraid. Never once in battle, or bar brawl when younger and was threatened with a knife. Not even when he lost Agathe and he was going to be alone with seven children. No what scared him more, was if any harm would come to them. It frightens him to think it, and now he had to get Hans out of his home or at least his family out of the house.

"All right Hans. You have my full attention, why don't we take a walk" Georg suggested with a shaky voice.

"I don't think so Georg; I'm quite comfortable sitting here…Thank you all the same" Hans said still wearing a amused grin on his face, knowing he hand the upper hand in all this.

"Hans, you've been drinking… you're holding a loaded gun. And I'm sure you don't want anyone getting hurt" Georg said trying to reason with him.

Hans sighed "Who says?" Georg now decided it was pointless trying to get Hans outside.

"Alright, whatever you want, but please let everyone else go, and we'll have that chat you wanted," Georg said, agreeing to go along with anything for the safety of his family.

"I don't think so, I know you… Once everyone out of the room you wouldn't care about trying to play the captain hero" Hans said aware very well of Georg's actions. They worked together a lot in the navy, and Georg was very well known for getting into dangerous situations, to help get his crew to safety.

"I won't… you have my word. Just let everyone else go and we'll talk. Please Hans… I know you wouldn't want the children getting hurt" Hans enjoyed every bit of hearing Georg beg, but it was true. As heartless as he was he'd never want any child getting hurt, and seeing the scared look on Oscar's face he considered it for a moment.

"All right everyone can go," everybody started to make a move "except her" now aiming the pistol at Maria once again. The children froze with fear in their eyes. This caused Georg to stepped forward, and try and convince Hans to let her go too.

"Hans…"

"No Georg… I agreed to everyone else could go, but she stays" Maria took a deep breath.

"It's all right children, go on. Go with Max and Frau Schmidt" she said after giving them all a reassuring look that she'll be fine. Everyone exited the room, Max at the back of the group making sure everyone else was out of the way.

* * *

They quickly made their way through the front door. "Is everyone out" a voice said low, popping their head from the side of the house outside.

"No Maria and Georg are still in there" Max explained.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"In the lounge" Liesl piped in. "you must help them. Please" With the rest of the children nodding in agreement.

"Alright, alright. First let's get you all away from the house," detective Wichsberg jumped in. "Get yourselves to the other side of them gates," waving his hand towards the front gates. Everybody made their way quickly to the other side of the gates, worried to what was going to happen inside their home.

The three men stepped to one side.

"We need to get in there," the detective spoke.

"If you go in there guns blazing, detective, Hans wont resist opening fire, the man's completely lost his mind," Max said knowing Hans too well for him not to act like this.

"Is there any way of getting in to the lounge without being seen? " Wichsberg asked.

"Only around the side of the house; but the French doors are probably locked" Max explained

"No they're not", Alexandra chimed in "I left one of them open this morning forgetting to lock it, it's still open."

"How do you know that?" Max inquired knowing the girl had no way of checking.

"Because the catch is still hanging, it's still unlocked" looking towards Franz waiting to be disciplined. Since her arrival the girl had been leaving windows and doors unlocked all over the house and knowing it could only be one of the three new arrivals, he started looking out, to find out who.

Yesterday morning before breakfast Alexandra had been out on the terrace and when she went back inside, she closed the door but didn't lock it. As she turned from the door she bumped into Franz, with a scowl look on his face, he then explained about security and making sure she locked all windows and doors behind her after use.

This caused Alexandra to answered back and say "you want me to lock myself out" the man's face boiled red with frustration, it was bad to have one outspoken governess in the house, but to now have a nine year old catching him in his own words was too much. He'd quickly reminded her to lock the doors after herself upon entering the house, then marched her to the dining room entrance out of his way once more.

"Right that's it then…" Wichsberg spoke; turning towards Max "sir, show me to this door. The rest of you stay here, and stay well back."

The group stayed where they were terrified for the two people still left inside the villa, while Max and the detective made their way slowly around the side of the house, staying out of sight.

* * *

After the group had left the room, Maria turned back to her chair to sit. Georg had made a few more slow steps into the room and was waiting for Hans to get on with his chat he so wanted.

There was silence for a few moments, Hans making himself comfortable in his seat once again. Maria's hands were shaking in her lap, but still managing to keep her head held up, watching the scene before her. This was one thing she knew nothing about: guns, hostage situation; she decided to keep quiet and allowed the captain to deal with Hans. The reason being Georg knowing him and Maria not wanting to make the situation any worst with her run away mouth.

Georg stood in his spot watching every move Hans was making, with another glass of scotch in one hand and the gun in the other, he actually looked relaxed. Which Georg would expect; Hans having experience with shot gun weapons anyway.

"Now where to begin… oh yes I wanted to know why my good friend turned me into the police," Hans repeated his question from before.

"You know why, Hans. For blackmailing Maria's sister," Georg continued on with the small talk, trying to think of a way to get Maria out of the room and quick.

"Now who told you that?" Hans asked.

Maria clinch her teeth together to keep her quite. "It was in a letter," Georg explained

"Oh a letter right" Hans said; knowing full well it must have been Maggie who written a letter for his actions as no one else knew of the situation of them being together. "So you taking the written words of a dead woman are you?"

These words made Maria cringe in anger. She so wanted to butt in, but still kept telling herself stay quiet and the captain was dealing with it.

"Yes," Georg answered, "I can't see why anyone would write something like that if it wasn't true."

Hans laughed "You didn't know Maggie then."

Maria straightened up more and stared straight at Hans, which Georg noticed moving slowly towards her in hope to keep her quiet. "From what I've seen and heard Hans, I take a pretty good guess to what she was like" Georg said.

"Is that because you listen to your governess…" now staring Maria straight in the eye. "who may I add has said not one word since the children left, you surprise me you had a lot to say the other night, MY DEAR" Using the last to words to point out her warning from the other night.

"I guess I was wrong not as feisty as her sister, eh?" This caused Maria to stand ready to defend her sister's honour, but she didn't speak as Georg had quickly rose his right hand to her left shoulder to hold her back.

"For your information… Hans. Not just from what Maria or Maggie's note said… is what I've heard" Maria turned towards Georg confused and not understanding what he was saying. Georg still kept full eye contact with Hans.

Hans laughed, "And who else has been telling tales about me?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter… only that I do know that you were there the night Maggie died. You caused the accident, leaving her there defenceless, with three young children and carrying your unborn child," Georg snapped the last few words out, hurt that anyone could do something like this.

Hans rose and throwing the glass in his hand to the floor, smashing to pieces. "How dare you. You don't know what you're talking about. I loved her!" Hans shouted.

"Loved" Maria snapped in "how can you say that… you hurt her you threatened her, with her own children and the one she was carrying!" Maria screamed out.

That was it the one thing Maria didn't want to do was push Hans over the edge, but with anger still in her own heart she couldn't hold back, and before Georg could say anything, things got out of hand quickly.

"Don't you dare…" Han's shouted, raising the gun and pointing it towards the fire place and shooting at a picture frame, wanting to block out what Maria said. The first shot caused Maria to squeeze her eyes closed, raising her hands to her ears, due to the loud sound. Georg's quick reaction was to stand in front of Maria shielding her with his back to Hans.

This sound caused everyone out side to freeze for a second, in case they heard wrong.

"…Speak to me", Hans snarled pulling the trigger back quick, now waving it towards the drinks cabinet and firing another shot causing a shattering sound of glass and drink to splash in the area.

The group started screaming outside now knowing the first sound they heard was a gun shoot.

Shouts and screams of: father, Fraulein Maria and aunty Maria were heard from the children, who were also trying to get pass the adults, wanting to get inside. At this time the adults were trying to calm them and hold them back.

As the second shot, went off Georg had then grabbed hold of Maria firmly, knowing full well Hans had lots all control.

"…Like that" Hans continued, aiming the gun now in Georg and Maria's direction.

Georg pushed Maria to the floor, falling on top and once again shielding her with his own body.

All Maria heard while falling to the floor was two shots and then a slight hiss from the captain as they fell to the floor together, both lying limp.

* * *

Thanks to all; for the reviews and message's, I hope you enjoyed this one; I know I enjoyed writing it, LOL. I will point out my Beta (pussycatwithattitude) did add to this about what Max was thinking about Hans state of mind. who I want to thank very much as it does sound much better, with that in.

I have to say since my beta has been helping me; I feel my literacy has come on quite a bit, so a big thank you once again to you.

please do keep up the reviews.

It's all just simply for fun.

:):):):)


	16. Time For Chats

Thanks for all my reviews, I'm glad you like'd it, sorry for keeping you all on a cliff hanger, but that is just how it goes, LOL. Except for my beta that is who's known about this like for months, LOL. :):):):)

Anyway I hope this is Okay. please review and tell me what you think, good or bad.

* * *

There was silence in the villa. Maria lay motionless on the ground; with a heavy weight still lying above her. Her mind swam, she was trying to register what she heard before she fell to the ground. "Captain," she whispered, still shaken from the moments before.

"Um…" she heard. She let go of a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

Georg had lay there worrying, and too scared to speak, due to hearing two shots go off after he pushed Maria and himself to the ground. He didn't want to think the worst that Maria had been hurt; so he lay quite for a moment, until he heard her sweet voice whisper to him. "Um… are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes… are you?" she whispered back, still shaken and waiting for Hans's next actions.

"Thank god" she thought she heard him whisper and then pulled her even closer to him, tightening his hold, more then she has possibly ever felt from him before.

"Georg? Fraulein?" Max voice shouted from the French doors, the other end of the room.

"Max" Georg answered, removing himself off Maria and turning to look around the room to see what was happening.

"Are you two alright?" he heard Max say, making his way over to the two.

"Yes," Georg answered, rising from the floor, and then helping Maria up, holding back his pain.

The next thing Maria and Georg witnessed was detective Wichsburg, kneeling to the floor, over Hans. As they watched him checking for a pulse, the trio heard him announce Hans was dead.

Luckily when Max and detective Wichsburg heard the first shot go off, they moved quickly; Max opening the French door quickly but silently. At the second shot the detective went straight into a quick reaction; raising his gun without warning and shooting Hans twice, once in the arm to stop him from shooting in Maria's and Georg's direction; and the second as Hans quickly turned, trying to raise the gun once again; but that time in his and Max's direction.

The four stood in silence for a moment, then Maria remembered the other noise she heard, the captain hiss when they fell to the ground. Was he shot, she thought to herself. Standing by him she started to look for any injuries, remaining oblivious to Georg, who was now talking to Max and the detective. She was relieved to see no blood, and the captain seemed to be physically in good health.

"Just…get him out of here," she heard the captain order, anger in his voice, bringing her attention back to the body on the floor.

* * *

Half an hour later the body had been removed from the villa. The children were sent straight to their rooms by Georg; not wanting any of them to see what had happened in their home, even though they had heard the shots. So after Maria had quickly cuddled with them all and reassured them everything was going to be alright, they made their way upstairs, only to pile into Liesl's bedroom, staying there until they were told otherwise.

Once the body had been removed from the villa, the police had taken it upon themselves to clean it up.

The only thing that was needed now was a written report by detective Wichsberg as he was the one who shot Hans, and a small statement from Maria and Georg to what happened moments before the shooting began; and Max as a witness to Hans' shooting. Ten minutes later Detective Wishsberg left but not before he explained he still needed a statement from Alexandra about her mother's death, so he could close the case. Georg reassured him that he would get it in the next couple of days. With that the detective left.

While everyone kept themselves busy, some of the household staff further contributing to the cleaning of the room, Georg left them to it. He went straight to his study for two reasons: for a strong drink, and also to check his arm.

He'd removed his jacket as slowly as possible, but he couldn't help the slight hissing of pain when he bent his arm out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He was standing behind his desk; leaning against it with his back to the study door. He was therefore oblivious to someone standing behind him, watching as he was having a look at his left elbow.

"So you were hurt," the voice behind him said; not a question but stating a fact. This caught him off guard. He turned quickly to face Maria standing in the door way, who was looking at him with worry all over her face.

"It's nothing, just a bruise," he said trying to reassure her and braving the slight pain shooting up his arm.

"Huh-huh… let me have a look," she insisted, walking towards Georg, and rolling his sleeve further back. It seemed that when he fell to the floor, Georg had landed on his left elbow with such force; it had badly bruised the bone. Other than being a little angry with the captain being hurt and his stubborness of hiding it; Maria was deeply relieved, there was nothing more to it.

"I'll get you an ice pack, ah-ah- ah…" she spoke, raising her hand to silent him. "… You can rest it, for the rest of the day and DON'T use it doing anything strenuous," she ordered, she then left the room to get the icepack.

After being scolded, Georg let out a snigger and walked towards his drinks cabinet and then back over to his chair and sat. Pulling out his best brandy from his desk drawer, he had deliberately hid from Max on his arrival. Pouring himself a glass and taking a couple of good sips Georg sat back in his chair; and went over in his mind of how scared and shaken he really was only an hour ago. He had never been that frightened all his life.

He thought about how he could have lost his children, or how the children could have lost him. 'They could all be orphan's now; like Maggie's children. 'God they too could have lost their lives' he thought; taking another sip of his drink, trying to forget the feeling turning his stomach in side.

Then there was Maria, she too could have lost her life, 'god damn you Hans' he cursed pouring another large shot of brandy in his glass 'I hope you burn in hell for what you did' he said before taking another sip of his drink. Another thought hit him like a brick that he wouldn't have had the chance to tell Maria how he felt about her. All these days had passed by so quickly, but yet so slow. None of the times felt right telling her how he felt, but right now he wished he could, now knowing no one knows how long ones got.

This made his mind up, that he would speak to her soon, now that all the business with Hans was out of the way, and Maggie's funeral was over. But then another crisis hit him; This Uncle Edwin. "Oh god, will anything be back to normal" he said to himself leaning back in his chair, sighing.

Shaking his head and laughing amused to himself. 'Probably not'; after all nothing been normal since Maria entered this house, and that was exactly how he liked it. Knowing it will never be dull. Taking a good drink to that happens.

* * *

After dinner the children decided to go to their rooms, playing board games, reading books, or in Katharina case; brushing her hair. They had a long horrible and terrifying day, and they all decided they wanted to relax from it, also giving Maria a chance for some time to herself.

Maria decided to go for a walk, and get a breath of fresh air, which she desperately needed 'they would never give a single woman custody' those words rang in though Maria's head as she was standing at the gates by the lake. Edwin showing up at the funeral today now put Maria on her guard, and didn't know where or how to start, not knowing it was already being taken care of.

Georg was sitting at his desk, writing up the last cheque of the bills that had built up in a week: everything from the trip to the funeral that day. Making sure he was organised with what will come next, he'd already told John, his solicitor and good friend, that he would pay for whatever fees there were, and he wanted it done without Maria knowing. At first this puzzled John, but Georg explain he just didn't want her worrying over anything to do with money and that she had enough on her mind.

There was also a twinkle in Georg eye's every time he mentioned Maria name; which his friend caught every time. It was the same one that Georg had when he first met Agathe; seeing this satisfied the man and said his lips were sealed.

John; also like Max and Hans, had been a very good friend of Georg's since collage just before they all signed up to be a part of the navy in some way. John was never one for fighting, so instead he decided to use his brain for good use and went straight into law; whereas the other three signed up for the full battle.

Georg also told Frau Schmidt to get people in to refurbish the lounge as soon as possible. Due to the mess, and the stain blood from Hans on the floor, (which had been covered with a large rug for the time being; not wanting to scare the children with the sight) He decided to have it all refurbished.

Georg put the last cheque into the pile of letters to be sent out first thing in the morning. Rising from his seat and walked over to the window. Looking out he saw Maria walking along the lake heading for the gazebo, he decided to join her, hoping she wouldn't mind.

* * *

Maria was now sitting on the bench by the gazebo, leaning forward, praying to God: thanking him that the children were now truly safe; and hoping the children will be able to stay with her, along with praying for her sister's help to give her that strength, she now needed more than ever.

Maria knew that Edwin would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and he'd use every dirt trick in the book to get it. What Maria couldn't understand is why. Knowing him far too well, that it was only for his own benefit.

"Maria," this one word and that voice was like music to her ears, and she now loved hearing it more than ever.

She sat up looking towards where it came from "evening captain" she said as she rose from her seat.

"Evening walk?" he questioned, at little amused that she hadn't heard him the first two times he'd spoke to her.

"Um…yes. That and thinking about future plans," she said, wishing he could be her future.

_Does that future include me?_ Georg wanted to ask, but bit his tongue to stop himself. "Do you want to be alone? Or would you like to join me for a walk?" He asked instead.

"That would be nice", she answered; rising from the bench.

The walk had started off in silence for a while, both not really knowing what to say, and just enjoying one another's company; oblivious to one another that they felt the same.

"How's your arm?" Maria asked, strolling along the far end of the lake.

"Oh… it's fine…fine, don't even notice really" causing her to giggle "That's a typical Mans attitude" laughing with her in understanding that men don't like showing weaknesses.

"The children did well today don't you think?" Georg asked

"Yes, I was very proud of them, for their ages they handle it all quite well"

"Um"

"So did you and the children," Maria pointed out.

Georg stopped confused for a moment "considering this is the first funeral you had in the house since Baroness Von Trapp". Looking at her more confused to how she knew this and wondering if his children had mentioned it. Maria answered his look with "Frau Schmidt told me" in understanding; he gave her a slight nod and smile and both carried on walking.

"Yes, well… it did bring back a few, but I guess I was concentrating on you and the children more, knowing what it was going to be like"

"Your children did wonderful too, especially Louisa. I always thought Liesl was the strongest, with not showing her emotions, but Louisa well I'm glad she was there for Alex, she's a true friend".

"Maybe you should thank her father for that," Georg said, humour in his voice. His attempt to lighten the mood worked, for Maria laughed a little and shoved his side light-heartedly.

They had both now come to stand at the far end of the garden by the lake, both looking out. Silence except for the night air, and grasshoppers sound around them.

"Captain…May I ask, where did you get you information from; about Maggie, and Hans being there the night she died?"

"I found out last night…" Georg started. Maria turned towards him now, giving him her full attention.

"Louisa came to see me last night…" pausing to Maria words.

"Louisa?" Maria said confused

"Yes Louisa… she told me something's that happened the night… Maggie died." he hesitated a little before continuing, turning to Maria.

"Tell me, please" she pleaded.

Georg presided to tell Maria everything he heard; the night of Maggie's death. Right up to Alexandra not wanting Maria knowing about it, because of her being scared for her aunts safety and not wanting to lose her too; feeling Hans to be dangerous; which in the end turned out to be true.

"I see" she said chocked to hear all of this, a little hurt that Alexandra couldn't confided in her; but also relieved that she did turn to someone. Maria understood completely why Alexandra hadn't come to her with this information. But she made up her mind that she needed to speak to her and before she goes to bed.

But the other problem came back to her quickly, the worry of losing them to Edwin; knowing full well he will carry out his fret. Her face features change so quickly from hurt to the information of Alexandra to the worrying of Edwin. Maria decided she needed help and didn't know how to ask the man standing by her at the moment; as he'd done so much for her and the children already.

"Are you alright?" Georg asked, concerned to now seeing a worried look on her face. In the time Georg spent with Maria and even before he'd manage to read her expression, emotions and actions. Knowing when she was happy, sad, worried and even hurting; she might be good covering it up from other's but not him, not anymore.

"Yes… I was just thinking about what you said, about Alex being scared about… losing me" chocking out the last part. Sighing, she finished "you know this business with Edwin"

"I wouldn't worry about that" Georg said strongly but soft "John is already cooking up his master plan, as we speak" He finished with humour in his voice.

This brought Maria to ease and caused Maria to laugh, "Is there anything you haven't done?" amused with his attitude.

"Do you feel I've taken over?" he asked.

"NO" Maria said firmly, "I'm very happy and honoured you're helping me, and if it wasn't for you… I wouldn't have gotten this far" she finished rising onto her tiptoes, and kissing Georg cheek to thank him.

Pulling away slowly, keeping eye contact with Georg for a moment in case she did anything wrong. Which she could see (in his eyes) she didn't.

All Georg wanted to do, was to kiss her back and get down on one knee at once, but there was still things holding him back he had to reminded himself. One was Maria's emotions were still all over the place, no matter how well she's handled her sister's death. And reprimanding himself for leaving the ring in his bedside table (where he put it last night, knowing full well he was not going to be asking her after she just buried her sister).

Feeling a little uncomfortable now, she lowered her head and spoke "Well… I'd better go, and er… speak to Alex" Georg just nodded and motioned with his hand for her to walk back towards the villa. Which on that walk back Georg also explained a statement was needed from Alexandra, just to confirm what she saw, and so the case could be closed.

* * *

The two adults stood in Liesl's bedroom doorway. The scene before them couldn't stop them from being amused. Liesl was at her desk writing, 'love letters to Rolf the telegram boy' Georg thought to himself, sucking his teeth, a little amused to remembering the letters he used to send to his lady friends at that age.

Katharina was allowing Gretl to brush her hair 'well at least it saves me a job' Maria thought. Brigitta had got one of her books and was lying on Liesl bed reading it. Louisa, Alexandra and Marta on one side of the battleship board game, and Friedrich and Kurt the other side.

But what melted Maria and Georg heart was Oscar, he'd fell asleep alongside Friedrich, who was too engrossed in the game to notice. In fact they all were to engrossed in all their own activities to notice the two at the door watching them.

Maria and Georg gave one another an amused look, and then Maria walked in to the room to get their attention. She didn't manage it the first time round.

Causing her to sigh and roll her eyes, finding the display before her amusing. "All right children time for bed" she whisper; not to wake Oscar; who was flat out on his stomach.

"Five more Minutes" Louisa asked, giving her favourite governess a look she couldn't resist.

"Alright… five more, but you all better be heading for your rooms, the second after" she said firmly.

"Alex, can I speak to you?"

"Whatever he said… I didn't do it" Alex said springing from the floor; ready to defend herself.

"Do what?" Maria asked, frowning in confusion.

"Whatever Franz; told you" Alex said

"And what is it that Franz should have said?" Georg said coming to stand in the room, now making his own presence known, anxious for Alex to answer.

Louisa quickly scowled at Alexandra to keep quiet, which did not go unnoticed by her father. Georg had been amused to hear some of the things the girl had been up to, since she arrived.

'The child is unruly sir' Franz words the second day they been back at the villa. Alexandra had decided to make a Bolo and it seemed that Alexandra had decided that Franz shoe laces would be perfect for the job, along with cooks fresh Apple's. Franz seemed to of been kept on his toes since Alexandra arrived, 'just as I am with Maria, come to think of it' Georg thought to himself sitting at his desk that day, while the man complained to the top of the highest mountain. In the end Georg had enough of the man's whining 'she's just a child Franz…' Georg had said cynically, causing the butler to shock and widening his eyes in disbelief. 'Now I will replace your shoe laces, and also have a word with Fraulein Maria about her niece's actions' Georg confirmed. As soon as Franz had left his office, Georg couldn't hold back the laugh he wanted to release the minute Franz said his shoe laces had be stolen.

So now both adults were now towering over Alexandra waiting for her explanation. "Nothing if he hasn't said anything, then I must be in the clear" she said smiling and winking towards Louisa, who was nodding her head in disbelief that this girl simply cannot keep her mouth shut and stop being so truthful 'I have to change' Louisa thought.

"You were" Georg pointed out. Trying to keeps his face straight, but having a hard time doing. As Alex face expression went straight into panic mode. Causing everyone to giggle; in low voices.

"I'll go and put Oscar to bed… then we can have a chat" Maria said, just about to bend down for the boy.

"Oh…I'll do it" Georg said stopping Maria in her task and kneeling down for the boy, and scooping him up generally but quickly; ignoring the slight pain in his elbow and Maria's 'no your arm' and 'I can manage'. Georg walked out of the room with Oscar, still ignoring Marias protest as she followed them out of the bedroom door.

* * *

Maria and Alexandra were sitting in the girl's bedroom, sitting on Alexandra's bed, Maria giving the girls hair a brush. Maria didn't know how to start the conversation, not wanting to upset her niece; it was Alex who broke the silence.

"I remember when you used to do this… before you left."

"Really?"

"Um, um… I missed it"

"Well I missed doing it. But that's one confession I'd never thought I'd hear from you… not when you used to fight with me to keep away with the hair brush," Maria said causing them both to laugh.

There was silence for a moment. Carrying on brushing the girls' hair, Maria spoke next.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to talk to me, about the night your… your mother passed away. I mean… "

"Yes," Alexandra said, stopping Maria from brushing her hair and turning around to face her aunt. Now she knew Hans would not be a threat to Maria or her siblings, she really did want to be able to explain herself, why she held back, and why she was so scared in telling her aunt.

They both had made themselves more comfortable on the bed, and continued the conversation Alex had told her twin sister and Louisa, about him pushing her mother around in his study, her crying, him shouting and threatening to have her children all taken away from her if she didn't marry him.

In all this time Alexandra had got very upset, but with plenty of tight hugs and reassuring words from Maria, Alexandra was able to continue on. She came to the part to explain seeing Hans driving the car.

"Mother started to drive quickly, she told us to sit still, and we were in the back seat. Kat was holding tight to Oscar, and I turned around to look out of the back window, I couldn't see anything the lights were to bright… too strong. Mother shouted to us to sit back which I did. She was still driving so fast, she was scared, and we all were. Then I saw the car come along side us, and I saw him… I saw him ram his car into ours. Mother must have lost control cause the next I knew we were in a ditch, after looking to see Kat and Oscar were okay. I looked out the back window again, and saw Hans he got out of his car, and just stood there watching, he did nothing to help. And then he got back in his car and drove away."

Alexandra took a deep breath now ready to explain how they manage to get help. "I then noticed mother not moving, and climb over the front seat to get to her. She wouldn't talk to me, I shook her a little and nothing happened. I told Kat to stay with her, while I went for help, when I got myself back up to the road, I didn't know what to do a first: I didn't want to leave them but I had no choice. Then when I finally made a decision; I started to walk along the road to see if anyone lived close by; a car came by; at first I thought it could be Hans, but I realised it wasn't and I waved it down. It was a man and a woman. I explained me and my family had been in a car accident; they were very nice… and helpful, the gentleman stayed with us. And the lady went for help, and then… then"

"Shh… I know the rest sweetheart, you were very brave to help your mother, you all were, and still are". Alexandra let the tears full now, not holding any of them back like she had since they heard her mother had passed away, she just cried in her aunt's arms, with Maria having tears too. Maria rocked Alexandra back and forwards, rubbing her back, giving comforting words, of everything was going to be alright, and promising the girl she'll always be there for her and her siblings, forgetting about Edwin's threat.

* * *

Knowing Maria and Alexandra were having a heart to heart; Georg gave the older children a bit longer to stay up; so Maria and Alexandra wouldn't be disturbed. He'd already taken Marta and Gretl to bed, as they both complained they were tired. He promised them both Maria would be along soon to tuck them in, but before he even got over the threshold to leave, the young girls were in a deep sleep.

On walking back to Liesl's bedroom, he couldn't help but hear the end of the conversation, coming from the four girl's bedroom. He stopped and listened to Maria and Alexandra sniffles and words to one another, words of: ' I never got to say goodbye, I miss her so much, I just wanted to get to you' coming from Alexandra, then Maria words of: ' I know, it'll be alright, we'll all be alright, you'll see'.

But the words he heard last were:

"Aunt Maria" he heard Alexandra whimper.

"Yes?"

Georg listened and moved closer to hear, leaning on the outside of the doorframe.

"You promise, you won't ever leave us will you?" He could hear the pleading in the girl's voice.

"I promise Alex… I'm not going anywhere, ever again," those words confirmed to Georg that Maria was willing to fight, and he too promised to do everything in his power not to let even one of them be separated ever again.

* * *

Okay, I know this might of all been a bit to much and to far fetched, which I was warned about; but I needed away to get Hans out of the pitcher; so I could now concentrate on the new twist to the story, LOL. Hope I can just pull it off.

once again thank you to my Beta, and thank you all for the reviews it all means a lot.

Thank you all. :):):):)

Please R&R


	17. A Telegram for Maria

Thank you all for your reviews, they are great. :):) hope you all like this one.

A big thanks too my beta (pussycatwithattitude) once again for editing this once again for me; she is Ace. :) :)

* * *

The following day right after breakfast Maria also had a heart to heart with Katharina and Oscar, thinking they too needed to talk about their mother's passing. The three were sitting in the lounge. Katharina didn't have much to say like her twin sister had; only that she missed her terribly; which brought tears to both her and her brother's eyes. The three sat together for a long moment, letting the tears fall and just as they were starting to subside, the next thing they heard was a smash. It shocked them all for a moment.

After seeing what caused it, Maria ran over to the French doors carefully not to slip on the broken glass around the door; and telling Katharina and Oscar to stay back.

Maria looked out though the broken door panel, and saw eight children standing motionless. The noise had caused other people's (in the house) attention too. Georg came in to the room first, "What happened?" he asked, followed into the room with Max, Franz and Frau Schmidt also curious to what had caused the noise of glass smashing.

"I think someone got a little carried away with the ball," Maria explained.

As Georg came towards her looking at broken glass on the floor; then out towards the back of the garden. "Um…"

"Friedrich, Kurt, come here at once," Georg shouted through the broken door.

"Oh but…" Maria started, knowing full well he was about to reprimand the boys for this accident.

"Now don't start defending them…" Georg started, cutting Maria off. "They know full well around the villa that ball…" pointing towards the object at the other side of the room "should be kept away from the house, we've had too many accidents with broken windows over the years."

"But…" Maria tried to cut in; having a little feeling it had something to do with someone else.

"No" Georg said firmly raising his hand now to silence her, like he did the day before. And then stepped on to the terrace to where the boys had rushed to. Already knowing they were in for it, the girls had followed up too but slowly whispering to one another; which did not go unnoticed by Maria.

"Now you know the rules" Georg said coming to stand in front of the both of them. While Maria stood behind him and watched the scene before her.

"Yes father" both boys spoke together, eyes looking everywhere but him. "We're sorry" they both said; willing to take the punishment. The boys already agreed together that they would take the blame.

"Right get it cleaned up, and then to your rooms for the remainder of the day to study," Georg ordered.

The sound of the captain's tone towards his sons made Alexandra nervous at first but as the boys made their way to the broken door, she couldn't hold her guilt any longer.

The boys made their way towards the broken French door, Maria looking at them feeling sorry for them. Just as she was about to speak and start once again to try to get them out of it, she heard Alexandra speak.

"They shouldn't be the ones who have to clean up the mess" Alexandra blurted out.

"Shut up" Louisa whispered; nudging her to be quite.

This brought every ones attention to look at the girl. 'I thought so' Maria said to herself, waiting for Alexandra's explanation. Georg stood wondering for a moment, whether he was about to get the ear banging he knew Maria would give; from a nine year old. Learning over the last few days, that Alexandra didn't just take after her aunt for her tom- boyish ways but also her out spokeness. He also started to wonder if he had jumped to conclusion to quickly; accusing the boys and forgetting about Alexandra tom-boyish ways.

"And why… Not?" Georg asked, in a gently but firm voice.

"Because they didn't break it" Alexandra stated, ignoring the other trying to stop her from coming out with the true culprit.

"Oh… and I suppose you're going to tell me the invisible man did" said Georg a little amused with Alexandra's bluntness.

"No. It was me" Alexandra said flat out; now coming out of the group of girls, and walking towards Georg. "So if anyone should clean it up, it should be me" she said walking passed the captain, with her head held high, showing she was not intimidated.

Georg watch as Alexandra walked towards the mess, taking the brush from Kurt. Georg then turned to look at Maria. Who was now standing with an amused look on her face; as if to say 'you should of listened' and finding it a little funny that her niece had put him in his place and silenced him. She just shrugged; causing him to frown a moment. Then realising he'd to had also done wrong to the boys and walked over to apologise.

"It's alright father" Friedrich said; still helping to clean the mess up.

"Why didn't you explain you hadn't done it?" Georg asked.

"Well… in all fairness, father… you didn't give us chance" Kurt said holding the pan for Alexandra to brush the mess on to.

"Your right I didn't, I misjudged badly" Georg said with apologetic voice.

"It's alright, it isn't as if we've not done this before anyway" Friedrich finished, with a smile.

"Still you should have been truthful, no matter who had done it" Georg told them.

"Yes father, it's just…" said Kurt hesitating to continue.

"Just what?" Georg asked quickly, wanting to get to the bottom of his son's worried mind.

"We didn't want you to send Alex or the others away" Kurt explained.

This knocked Georg sideways; knowing full well his own intention towards Maria, the twins and Oscar. He'd never send the children away, and now wonder what would have brought that to come up, did they all think that. Turning to his daughters still standing together in the group, he could see there expressions were the same as his sons, worry.

"And what makes you think I'd send her or the others away… um"

"Well because they're…" Kurt stopped not being able to find the right words, and looked towards his sisters for help.

"It's because there not really family father…" Louisa explained "I mean… well they're just a member of your staff's family. Aren't they?"

"And we really love having them with us, father" Brigitta pointed out, smiling towards her siblings to confirm her words; which they did with 'yesses' and smiles.

Georg had heard enough, and thought it about time to explain and go over some new house rules for all.

"That's it", Georg spoke loudly; bringing the three children to a halt in their task, and everyone else's attention to him. "Franz can you please see to the mess…" Georg ordered putting a disappointed look on the butlers face. "Children… all of you, Maria the ballroom please; we've got somethings to be discussed… right now. Go on" hushing everyone towards the back door.

"I'm really sorry Franz" Georg heard Alexandra say to his old butler. He noticed how Franz first gave Alexandra a scowl, but very quickly afterwards he accepted her apology with a firm nod and waved her off to follow the others.

* * *

They all entered the ball room, the captain following behind. At first Georg didn't know how to start, so he started to walk up and down the group who were hauled together. Maria was standing by the door, waiting and wondering what he had to say or do now.

"Now… first let me make one thing very clear. I do not and will never have any intention to send you three away… anywhere alright…" Georg started after some solemn nods from the children he was not reassured; so he continued "there's no need for all this worrying and covering up for one another faults and actions…" still trying to reassure them; explaining towards all the children.

He then knelt down in front of Oscar who was standing with his sisters. "I've already explained to your aunt you could stay here as long as you all wanted to. But now I will explain and ask…" looking towards Maria and then quickly back again "that you are all more than welcome to stay here… permanently"

"REALLY?" Brigitta questioned, excited and stepping towards her father.

"Yes" Georg answered his daughter, standing back up; then turning towards Maria, he asked "As long as it's what Maria wants". 'More than anything' she wanted to shout; even though this had caught her off guard, she knew she was able stay at the villa as long as she wanted, but she thought maybe till she got on her feet. Maria didn't expect him to offer a home to them all permanently.

'At least she'd have a full time job, and be able to support her sister's children; if she gets the chance too; still waiting to hear from Edwin about his threat. And then there was also being a part of the Von Trapp family's lives, all of them in a way she thought. Noticing everyone was still waiting for her answer she said "yes of course… of course it's alright with me" she said, slightly blushing as she caught the captain's eye.

"So… the rules to the house are as followed to all" Georg started looking towards all the children and began pasting up and down the group once again; military style. "Studying for one hour every day in the school holidays after breakfast. Homework will be done as soon as you come in from school, with no excuses". Watching as all of the children's heads started to bob up and down with agreeing to him; he continued.

"To be in bed on time and stay there", looking towards Gretl who he knows secretly heads for her governess' room in some parts of the night.

"On time for your meals" looking towards Maria for this one, which caused her to smile and blush, and lower her head in embarrassment; to being the one who is mostly late to the table. And causing some giggles from the children who understood this.

"Outside games are to be kept outside at all times" looking towards Alexandra after what had just happened.

"And the most important one of all…" taking a deep breath "is that… no matter what is on your minds… any time of the day, remember any of you… can come and talk to me or Maria about anything. Right" with a pleading and promise in his words.

"Now…Is that clear to everyone?" he asked; clapping his hands together. Receiving "Yes's" and reassured nods from the children and a "yes sir" from Maria with another salute. She was mocking him as before; which Georg noticed making helped him feel a lot better in tackling the problem at once.

"So does this mean you're going to be our governess for ever?" Marta asked running over towards Maria excited.

"Well… probably not for ever". Maria started, seeing the captain frown and the children disappointing looks. She continued teasingly "I can't see Gretl wanting one at sixteen" winking towards Liesl which caused her to laugh and then add seriously.

"You know I took that back Fraulein" coming to wrap her arm around her governess waist. Making Maria oblivious to Gretl trying to get her attention it was only when the girl started to tug on her skirt that Maria looked down towards her.

"I will always need you Fraulein Maria" Gretl said causing nods, smiles and AR's from all the children; and putting a lump in Maria's throat.

"Well I guess I'm here forever then - Until your father decided to fire me again that is" she finished looking towards the captain a little amused.

"I wouldn't dare" he said jokingly.

* * *

The children were now out in the back garden, they'd been having a picnic after Maria had decided it would keep them all out of mischief for a while and she could keep a better closer eye on them all. And also to keep them out of the decorator's way. Maria and Liesl were sitting on the blanket together while they watched the rest of the children play a game of tag.

"Liesl?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen any more of Rolf recently?" Maria asked; knowing it was time to carry on their girly chats before the night of the ball.

"No, not since that day in Salzburg…" Liesl confirmed, putting her book down next to her.

"Oh" said Maria a little surprised as Maria had noticed a strong attraction between Liesl and the boy that day in Salzburg.

"… Not many telegrams have been delivered Fraulein, not while you and father were away." the girl explained. "Anyway it doesn't matter if there were, father would never agree to me seeing him."

"Why do you say that?" Maria asked. Also wondering if it had anything to do with the fact that the boy was lower class; still remembering the baroness words, 'Have you ever heard of the upper-class and lower class society being friends?'

"He still thinks of me as a child," Liesl explained with a sigh.

"No he doesn't, Liesl. He knows you're a young woman now. And in time he will come to… well let you court someone. You just have to understand that you're his first new born, the first daughter and it's hard on him too."

"I do understand and I hope it will be easier for the rest of my sisters, when it's their turn to. But he has to give me a chance to find things out for myself."

"He will… I'm sure of it..." looking towards the children who were now over the far end of the garden, still all into their game of tag, Maria sighed and continued "And as for it being easier on the other's" turning back to face Liesl "I can't see that. You all mean so much to him, and probably no boy or man will ever be good enough for his girls. He'll probably be the same with the boys too, probably not as bad, but… he'll just be as worried".

"Thank you" Liesl said, grateful for the advice. "You know what I think father needs."

"What?" Maria asked curious to the girl's question.

"Someone to grab his attention" the girl suggested, and then she whispered to herself "even though I already think someone already has"

"Really… who?" Maria asked, curious to know if the captain had been seeing someone, forgetting the fact that he hasn't really been too far away from her side; or the children's since they arrived back.

Liesl at this point was mortified that she let the words flow out as loud as she did, and blushed with embarrassment; then she quickly decided it was best to follow few. "You."

Maria choked on the chocolate cookie, she just swallowed when Liesl spoke that word; 'good God' Maria thought while the girl was now patting her back. 'Does the girl know?'

After Maria stopped choking, and Liesl sat back in her spot, Maria took a quick drink of her juice, thinking the best way to tackle what Liesl had just suggested.

"Liesl…" Maria started to explain, but was cut off.

"Please, you must see it, he notices everything about you. Not just with my siblings or even your sister's children. And why else would he offer you all a home permanently?"

"Probably because he needs help to keep his outspoken daughter in line…" Maria said amusedly to the girl's bluntness.

"I only learnt that from you." Liesl pointed out.

Ignoring Liesl's comment Maria carried on her explanation "And we have been become very good friends; especially this last week. He's helped me a lot…" Maria said; still trying to convince the girl there was nothing to his offer of living at the villa for good for any other reason. "He's also become fond of Oscar and the twins, and I guess he's just making them feel, well… er… welcome and safe." Maria was not doing well, she was finding it hard to convince the romantic love struck sixteen year old, and also wondering to herself if the captain's offer was in good attempt once again.

"Do you want more Fraulein? Because I honestly believe he does". Liesl stressed.

"Liesl…"

Maria had to stop what she was about to say, as she heard the children start to shouts from the end of the garden. "A telegram delivery",

Liesl looked towards Maria for permission to go and speak to Rolf, how else was she going to bring this conversation to an end, she thought and what harm will it do; after all she could still keep an eye on the school sweethearts. Maria nodded to go ahead; Liesl then got up and eagerly walked towards Rolf, who was on his guard to a certain somebody being around; who would not want him on the property after the last encounter.

Maria sat deep in thought 'is it possible the captain wanted more, and with me' shaking her head with the thought 'don't be silly Maria he's just being a supportive friend. But an answer to Liesl's question, yes I would love to have more.' Maria rose from the floor as Rolf and Liesl along with the rest of the group of children in tow approached her.

"Fraulein it's a telegram for you" Liesl said walking towards her governess (a little concerned), with Rolf still at her side.

"For me?" Maria questioned with a look, receiving the telegram from the boy. Also nervous to open it.

Maria opened the telegram, and after a quick glance she wished she hadn't. Her blood boiled and her stomach turned in side; making her feel like she was going to be sick, with anger and hurt all rolled into one.

"What does it say?" Oscar asked.

For the first time in Maria's life she wanted to be able to lie, but she couldn't, the three children she helped raise were always brought up to be honest; and also aware it was one thing she couldn't avoid them finding out.

"It's from your uncle Edwin… he's filed for custody for the three of you."

"Well he won't get it," Katharina snapped, folding her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"You won't let him, will you Aunt Maria? You promised you weren't going anywhere!" Alexandra begged.

"Maria" she turned to the sound of her name, and watched the captain walk towards her and the children looking concerned. The commotion outside had been brought to Georg's attention while he was in his study. Seeing at the window a telegram was being handed to Maria he'd strode out to see if everything was alright. But now, hearing Alexandra's plea and the look on Maria's face, he knew it wasn't.

"Edwin." was all she could say choked up as she handed the telegram to the captain, and lowered her head trying to hide the tears that were about fall down her cheeks. Georg quickly read the telegram and clenched his teeth in disgust that the man had filed for custody the day after the children's mothers funeral, not even giving Maggie's family at least a couple of days to grieve for her death.

Maria couldn't hold off any longer, and bolted towards the house, crying shaking angry; leaving everyone else behind her in concern. Georg stood motionless for a few moments thinking what to do.

"Liesl… Friedrich, can you two keep an eye on the others for a while?" he asked, not wanting Maria to be disturbed.

"Of course father," the two said. Just as Georg noticed Rolf retrieve his push bike, "Rolf" Georg said bringing the lad to a quick halt, and Liesl eyes widening to what was about to happen.

"I'm er…just er… leaving. Sir" Rolf said defensibly a little shaken to the acknowledgement of him, and also a little curious to how the man knew his name.

"Are you heading back to Salzburg straight away?" Georg asked coming to stand in front of the boy.

"Er… yes sir," Rolf answered a little curious to the question.

"Good, I wonder if you could do me a favour..." Georg asked noticing the slight glimpse he had with his daughter. As he saw Liesl nod at him, and Rolf then seem to smile in acceptance of the new job, he knew this boy held deep affections for his daughter. Somehow he felt more at ease with this experience.

"Yes sir… of course sir… I mean captain…sir" Rolf confirmed, nervous to answer him.

Georg then explained he needs him to go straight to the Salzburg hotel, and get hold of Herr John Kerberg, and that he was needed at the villa as soon as possible. Rolf agreed and with a quick thank you from Georg, and a slight smile towards Liesl (which once again didn't go unnoticed by her father, causing him to roll his eyes) Rolf was soon on his bike heading off.

* * *

Maria ran into her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed, finally letting go of her tears. She buried her face in her pillow, not even trying to conceal her grief. Everything now hit her at once, the memory of losing her parents, her brother-in-law's death (who she was close to) her sister's death and now the chance of losing her nieces and nephew.

She knew the threat had been made; but now seeing it in black and white that she will have to go to court on a custody battle was getting far too much for her, she didn't know what to do, other than cry.

There was a knock on her bedroom door which she ignored. Georg stepped into her room. Maria still had her face in her pillow oblivious to the captain's entrance until he spoke.

"Maria." He said in a concerned and gentle voice, sitting down on the edge of the bed alongside her and placing his hands on the back of her shaking shoulders. She didn't budge, still upset at the news. "Maria," Georg said once again rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

Maria tears started to subside minutes later, and sniffling some of them away and wiping her wet cheeks, she raised into a sitting up position with her head against the head board; but not daring to look towards the captain; as she now started to feel stupid for acting like she did.

"I'm so sorry," she said as Georg handed her his handkerchief.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For this… everything; I mean…" she stammered confused.

"Shut up," he ordered gently, which caused her turn towards him, "Just… don't say that, please," he said once again, rising from the bed a little turning so he was now with his head against the head board too and pulling her into his arms.

Maria rested her head on Georg shoulder, with his arm tightly wrapped around her holding tightly to him. The hold on one another sent sparks shooting through both of them. This made both of them realise how much they loved being in one another's company, and oblivious to one another that they were both deeply in love.

Then Georg did something that Maria would never forget, she felt him slightly kiss the top of her head; it felt so warm and loving. Just like it did for him the night before when she kissed his cheek in a thank you gesture. And all she could bring herself to do was lean in to him more and wrap an arm around his stomach to hold him back just as tight.

Ten minutes later, Georg noticed Marias steady breathing and realised she'd fallen asleep; he decided to make her as comfortable as possible; as she was in a sitting up position. He gently moved, not to wake her, with one hand still behind her neck; and the free one sliding under her legs; to gently lay her down properly; hoping she would rest, knowing the strain of the last week had become too much for her.

He picked up the fro-over from the foot of her bed and laid it over her sleeping body gently; being gentle not wake her and to keep her warm and comfortable. Then he couldn't help but lean over and gently kiss her temple, and whisper "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed this one, please do review and tell me what you all think, anything at all. :):):):)


	18. A Plan of Action

Thank you to all for my reviews and message's. you are all great, and hope you all like this. :):)

So sorry this has taken so long, I've been studying this chapter more; since my beta (pussycatwithattitude) has edited it for me so I can try and work out what I'm doing wrong on my punctuation, she is a star, and is helping me loads, just have to say that. :):)

* * *

Rolf pedalledas quick as he could on his way to Salzburg, thinking of how the captain had spoken to him. Sure he was still firm, but asking him to run an errand for him, was the last thing the boy thought he would be asked to do for captain Von Trapp. But he actually spoke to him better than the last time they met. It was much more gentle and actually pleading for the boys help. 'Maybe this would help him with his relationship with Liesl' the boy thought. If he helps Captain Von Trapp; it might be possible he would get the chance to get in the Captain's good books and he might be able to court his daughter.

Rolf didn't waste any time and got back to Salzburg quicker than he ever thought possible. Once he arrived at the Salzburg hotel, trying to catch his breath, he located the receptionists. She contacted Herr John Kronburger at once and as soon as John had spoken to Rolf, John travelled straight out to the villa.

The reason Georg asked had Rolf to go for John was because he wanted to know if he could trust the lad, with Georg already knowing his sixteen year old daughter had been secretly seeing the boy for a few months now, and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Georg also thought it would be a lot quicker too; knowing he would have to be put through by telephone, and at the time Georg didn't want to be sitting waiting on the phone for ten or fifteen minutes to speak to his friend as he wanted to quickly check on Maria.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Brigitta asked.

"What are you talking about… we can't do anything," Friedrich said plonking himself down on the bench, showing the signs of frustration.

"We've got to do something," Brigitta stressed, walking to stand in front of her brother.

"What can we do?" Friedrich asked.

"I don't know Friedrich…but there must be something we can do," Louisa snapped, backing her sister up.

Friedrich rolled his eyes to his sister's stubbornness, but he too wished he knew what they could do.

"That's enough, stop your cat-aleing, and lets all try and think… how we can make sure that the twins and Oscar are going nowhere?" Liesl ordered firmly.

The group all made their way over to the blanket, and sat together in a circle, all suggesting ways for the three newcomers to stay with them for good.

"We could always send hate mail!" Louisa suggested.

"You can get done for that," Friedrich pointed out.

"What if we hire a hit man?" Alexandra suggested, causing the group to giggle. Louisa's ways were definitely wearing off on the girl.

"Okay, let's be sensible…" Liesl spoke. "We need to think of reason why you would be sent to live with your uncle, and not be able to live with your aunt."

"There isn't any…" Katharina explained. "We've known Maria our whole life, we've never even met this… Uncle Edwin," she explained only knowing who he was due a photo of him in a newspaper article about his marriage, and that there mother had explained he was their father's brother.

"Not until he showed up at mother's funeral yesterday," Alexandra pointed out.

"We'll that's one good thing," Friedrich chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Brigitta asked.

"Well they won't give custody to complete strangers."

"You could be right, but we need to make sure of that…" Liesl said. "Now don't back me on this but, I think if we could get your aunt in a relationship, then she would definitely have a stronger case."

"What are you talking about?" Friedrich said.

"What relationship?" Kurt said.

"Is Aunt Maria seeing someone?" Oscar asked shyly.

"No Oscar… but it might be a good idea if she was," Liesl said thinking about the conversation she was about to have with Maria only moments ago.

"Liesl I have to say this now… all this sick romance stuff has good and truly gone to your head," Louisa said, resting her hand on her older sister's shoulder in a mocking gesture.

Liesl shrugged it off. "Just listen to me please, this uncle Edwin is married right? So that's one very good and strong thing he has upon your aunt. So if we can get her…"

"Hooked up you mean?" Louisa chimed in, smugly.

"But who?" Katharina asked, sort of liking the idea of her aunt being in love.

"FATHER!" Brigitta shouted, and quickly jumping up from the ground.

"Yes father…" Liesl said, happy that someone else was on the same line as her, and oblivious to...

"Hello father!" Friedrich said too jumping up, and putting a stop to his sister's conversation.

"And what may I ask are you all up to… um?" Georg asked, knowing full well his children and the three others look guilty as charged, and could tell they were all up to something, sitting around in a group whispering to one another.

And now noticing the blushed look across Liesl face, had good and truly confirmed his suspicions, especially when Louisa started to explain.

"Er…well…we…were" but having no luck.

"We were just thinking of something to play… captain, sir," Alexandra spoke out quickly; knocking Louisa and the rest of the group dumbstruck to her quick lying outburst.

"Um… well what have you all come up with then… um?" Georg asked in a mocking voice, not believing one word of the girl's words but willing to play along for the moment.

"Tag!" Oscar chimed in, which brought a big smile to Georg's face. Oscar didn't know what was going on, just as his two youngest daughters didn't. Their confused looks confirmed that.

"Yes tag!" the rest of the older ones chimed in with nodding agreeing heads to one another and then towards him.

"Alright then… tag it is…" Georg said removing his jacket and starting to roll back his sleeves, "who's starting?" he asked.

"You mean you're going to join us?" Brigitta asked in disbelief.

"Yeeessss is that a problem?" Georg said mocking his daughter's words.

"No sir!" Friedrich shouted out, excited about his father joining them in a game. Everyone started to spread out; and Louisa choose to be it, already having a marvellous plan for the finish. Liesl sat back with her book and got comfy.

"Aren't you coming sweetheart?" her father asked.

"No thank you father, I'm a little too old for tag now," pointing out the old part, to make sure her father got the message, which he did, giving her a mocking frown, and then went to catch the others up, so they could explain the new rules they had come up with.

* * *

A couple of hours later Maria woke from her nap, noticing she'd been covered with her throw-over. 'The captain' she thought. Knowing he was with her when she had fallen asleep 'sleep well, my love' the sound of the captain's voice rang though her head. Did I dream that? she asked herself, confused at how it sounded so real.

Shaking her head to clear it from her mind, Maria looking over at the clock in her room, she realised she just got enough time to have a quick shower and dress in time for dinner.

After showering and changing Maria made her exit from her room, still not able to delete those words from her head that still sounded so real. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she was startled and brought out of her thoughts when she heard Frau Schmidt address her "Ah, Fraulein Maria."

"Yes Frau Schmidt?" Maria asked sounding a little concerned, as if something had happened while she'd been a sleep, but still trying to also wash the words from her head that she was still hearing repeated.

"The captain wanted me to ask you opinion on the new design for the lounge," the elderly lady said coming to stand in the middle of the hall where Maria too was standing now.

"What… me… why?" Maria asked, not understanding why the captain would want her input.

"Well you're a woman… and I believe he wanted your input- as you will be staying on more permanently now," Frau Schmidt explained cheerfully.

"Oh… he told you."

"No. Actually… we heard from the children."

"We?"

"Yes they've done nothing but talk about it all afternoon, the rest of the staff are very happy too… Congratulations my dear," Frau Schmidt said, leaning forward to give a friendly kiss to Maria's cheek. Which also started to confuse Maria to the woman's friendliness: not that she'd not ever been friendly before it was just Frau Schmidt was not known for handing out friendship kisses or hugs to others, unless it was the children of cause.

"For what?" Maria asked.

"We'll… for your new permanent position of course, it is lovely to know you'll be staying on longer then was planned," the woman explained.

"Well I don't know about that Frau Schmidt, I mean if the children are sent to live…"

"Oh stop worrying about that, the captain has assured all of us it won't be happening."

"He has?"

"Yes… oh you should have seen him earlier outside before Herr Kronburger arrived, your heart would have melted, I know mine did. He joined the children in a game, even though I'm still trying to figure out what sort of game it was. But it was so funny he ended up pinned down to the ground by all eight of them."

"Eight?" Maria questioned, a little amused but also wondering where one of the children were.

"Yes well, I believe Fraulein Liesl is trying to show her father she not a child anymore."

This caused both women to giggle.

"Still… he still did manage to teach the girl a lesson though, as Liesl wasn't getting involved and was sitting back, ignoring her father pleas for help to get the rest of the children off him. The captain managed to change the table so to speak. 'Cause all I saw was all the children leave him and all excitedly charge at her, and then the next thing he was scooping her up off the ground, with her screaming her lungs out and struggling just before he threw her into the lake."

"What… he didn't? I bet Liesl was mortified."

"Just a little… at first," causing giggles between the two again.

Then Maria thought about yesterday and the captain's injury "What about his arm?" she asked, already aware Frau Schmidt knew, as she already explained to the woman the day before what she need the ice pack for.

"Oh believe me… he's been nursing it since."

"Um," Maria said in understanding, knowing full well he had not listened to her once about resting it.

"Oh well, any way… any ideas about the lounge?"

"Oh I don't know Frau Schmidt, why don't you decide?"

"Well two heads are better than one. I know if you're up to it when the children have retired for bed tonight why don't we sit and think then?"

"O… alright."

The ladies then turn to the sound of the study door opening and saw who was entering the hall. "I'll do what I can," Maria heard a gentlemen's voice say, which she couldn't place at first.

"Good, you are staying for dinner?" she heard the Captain ask, as she watched him walking out behind John. The sight of that man was causing knots in her stomach once again, and she couldn't help but still hear those words playing around in her heard, more so the 'my love' words.

"Of course… have you ever known me to turn down your wonderful cook's cooking?" John answered humanly to the invitation as both men walked towards the middle of the hall, while talking. But they soon stopped when they joined the two women in the hall.

Georg hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from Maria, from the moment he passed the threshold of his study door. "Did you sleep well?" Georg asked Maria, as if she was the only one left in the room, and everyone and everything around them had disappeared.

"Yes thank you," Maria answered.

"Good" Georg said causing a brief moment between the two, neither one of them looking away from the other, which did not go un noticed by the housekeeper or Georg's good friend standing at the side of him. A slight cough from Georg side brought him back to reality "Frau Schmidt we have an extra guest for dinner," Georg announced, tearing his eyes away for a moment.

"Yes sir," Frau Schmidt said, knowing that was her queue to be excused and went to upset cook, with the extra guest she had to cook for she hoped she'd done enough.

"John, you remember Maria from yesterday?" said Georg introducing to two, but was still having trouble keeping his eyes off Maria.

"I do… sorry about the circumstances," he said shaking her hand and managing to watch his friend's face that had seemed to have lit up since they'd entered the hall.

"It's alright… it wasn't your fault."

"John has been dealing with the custody case this afternoon," Georg explained.

"Oh… and?"

"Well as I explained to Georg, you do have a strong case against Herr Both, but there are also some disadvantages… but I'm sure will be able to convince the judge that the children will be happy with you…" John said, trying reassure her as he has never lost a case yet.

"We'll have to go over a few things of course…" he continued "How about this evening when the troops are all in bed?"

"Oh… er I don't know…"

"Why?" Georg asked blankly.

"Frau Schmidt and I arrange to talk about the new designs for your lounge…"

"I'm glad she did."

"Well… you asked her to."

"Yes well… I wanted something to take you mind off things."

"I don't think that will work, but it will help." Maria said with a non-reassuring smile.

* * *

Maria, Georg, Max and John were all in the lounge now after a busy evening of putting the children to bed with a little of the captain's help, and Maria had quickly given her ideas for the new designs for the lounge to Frau Schmidt.

Maria was now truly tired, despite the extra sleep she got early that afternoon. She was listening to everything that had been discussed between the captain and John, and was finding it all too much to take in, and unfair to the captain as well. Max also had been dragged into it, being told not asked to do what he was good at. Finding out what he could about Herr Bohm.

Maria had explained what Edwin was like when she was growing up, and explained what his brother James thought of him too. But when Maria said that Edwin only does things for his own benefit, Georg got a feeling that there was more to it over Edwin wanting the custody over the children. That's when he told Max his new job role was to find out what he could. Max, not having the choice any way, when his friend told him nicely, didn't mind putting his business on hold, and sticking his nose into someone else's business had always been a peculiar delight of his.

John had also suggested a couple of new suits would help Maria show a better standing, for when going to court. He also explained it was good to mention the captain had offered her a full time position as his children's governess, giving Maggie's children also a decent place to live.

"I can't see how any of this will help," Maria stated.

"Of course it will, you have the same relationship as Herr Bohm, you're their aunt as he is their uncle and it's also in your favour that you have a solid relationship with the children more than what he does, it just a helping ladder to show the children will be well looked after," John explained.

"Money talks Maria," Max pointed out, causing Maria to sigh in defeat and agreed to go along with whatever it took to keep the children in her life.

"There also something else that concerns me," John commented to Georg after Maria had excused herself for bed, and Max had left the room to make a phone call.

"Oh… what's that?" Georg asked.

John didn't know how to say it, not even after knowing his good friend for so many years anyway. But it did have to be asked so he knew all the right answers. He also didn't want to mention it in front of Maria or Max, not wanting to embarrass Maria and expecting a verbal tongue lashing from Georg if he did.

"What erm… what sort of relationship are you and Maria in Georg?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Georg snapped, lowering his glass from his lips, a little shocked to his friend's question.

"You know what I mean. All this you're doing for her, for those children. There's going to be talk, then again there already is," John spoke mumbling the last part under his breath, not wanting to be heard.

Georg head snapped up as he did hear his friend's words, but then he quickly relaxed. Georg had already heard the rumours about him and Maria flying around Salzburg, and he was really upset over it, but there was nothing he could do. At the moment he was too busy trying to help her deal with everything else that had been happening around them, and didn't want to start on another subject at the moment. He just hoped it would be put to an end as rumours normally do, and never end up getting back to Maria.

Georg took a quick sip of his drink and the explained, "There's nothing going on between me and Maria, John. We're just very good friends, that's all." Georg said, sounding disappointed especially at the last statement.

"But you wished there was, don't you?" John pointed out, hearing the disappointment in his friend's voice and knowing his friend far too well.

He remembered the look Georg got in his eye when he first met Agatha. And that same twinkle was back, 'probably even stronger' John thought all the time waiting for his friend to comment. Maria's name only had to be spoken and Georg got a smile on his face. And all the way through the conversation tonight, John noticed that Georg hadn't really taken his eyes off her, other than refilling his drink, or giving Max his orders.

Georg did want to talk to someone about his feelings towards Maria, and considered answering John, he did with a nod.

"I thought so. So tell me… why haven't you told her?"

"Oh there are a number of reasons," Georg explained.

"Which are?"

"One… Timing not being the best at the moment."

"Why not?" John asked, excited for his friend.

Georg laughed "Well, let me think. Since I knew how I felt, Maria received the news of her sister's death, then there was the children disappearing, the news of Hans, her sisters' funeral, then Hans' dreadful stunt..." Georg couldn't finish the rest of that as it still choked him to think it all could have ended differently. "Any way, at the moment Maria's emotions are all over the place, and there's no way I'm going to start confessing I'm in love with her while she's in an emotional state."

The men continued their chat for a while longer, oblivious to someone listening in.

* * *

The following day, Georg and John were at the villa going over the custody paperwork, and Max was sent on his mission to Switzerland where Edwin and Ingrid now lived.

Maria went to Salzburg accompanied by Frau Schmidt and all the children. With Frau Schmidt and Liesl's help Maria was soon kitted out with two designer suits, much to her worry at the cost. She made a mental note to start trying to add up what she actually owed the captain, dreading the thought of how much she had actually cost him over a week.

After Maria's new clothes were taken care of, Frau Schmidt explained she had a few errands to run and arranged to meet up with them for lunch. Leaving Maria and the children together, they all pondered at what to do first.

Then Kurt noticed a sign up on the wall outside the shop the three ladies had just come out of. It was an advertisement explaining a mini circus, and after very much persuasion Maria gave in, feeling this was exactly what they all needed to take their minds of the past week and what was to come.

Maria and Liesl sat in a little café area close by to where the children were sitting on the benches watching the circus. At the circus there was a couple of clowns, strongman, a ballerina, the high wire stunt and it even had couple of pet dogs and a horse doing tricks too. The children were in their element, and this brought the biggest smile to Maria's face, one that Liesl hadn't seen for over a week.

Liesl thought a lot about Maria, she was like an elder sister, a best friend and a mother all rolled into one. And all Liesl wanted now was for Maria's life to turn out just perfect. She thought about bringing up the conversation again that they were having, the day before, just before Rolf arrived with the telegram. Just as she was about to speak she heard someone shout her name, turning she saw it to be Rolf walking towards the table, she couldn't hide the smile that formed across her face if she wanted to, even though she didn't.

Maria noticed Liesl's sparkle and hoped things would turn out well for the girl one day. Liesl got up to greet Rolf, throwing her arms around the boy's neck for a tight hug in all her excitement. This caused the boy to blush quite a bit. And it stood out a lot with his light blond hair and light blue eyes. Maria couldn't help laughing when the boy pulled away, in shock and also trying to control himself at Liesl's actions.

"It's alright, Rolf. Don't worry I'm not going to fetch the captain to run you off," Maria said still laughing all heartily to the boy's embarrassment.

This caused Rolf then to panic, and started quickly looking around to see if the captain was in sight. "Don't worry Rolf, father's back at home," Liesl said amusingly.

"Won't you join us Rolf?" Maria invited, pointing towards the other seat. Rolf hesitated for a second then sat in the chair next to Liesl and opposite Maria. Rolf was still a little wary with Liesl's governess. Not knowing whether she would go straight home and tell the captain, and also after hearing rumours of an affair the captain was having with his children's governess.

Twenty minutes had passed by, and in them Rolf and Liesl were in a strong conversation with Maria about Rolf's job. He explained it was to help him pay towards his college fees, as both of his parents had started from when he was born. Every week they'd put in what they could, but by time Rolf had turn sixteen it still wasn't enough, so he got himself a job to help build it up and to help contribute with his parents' home as the income was low.

Maria understood perfectly, and respected the lad even more knowing he took it upon himself to earn a living, help his parents and so he can up his grades for his future. His life sounded a little like hers was while she lived with Maggie. The difference was Rolf had his parents with him for support, and as for Maria her life got a little better when Maggie and James married.

Liesl asked Maria if she and Rolf could be excused for ten minutes. At first Maria was a little wary, but after saying yes and asking them both stay where she could still keep an eye on them (causing them both to blush) she said it was fine. As Maria was very well aware of how gossip can spread quite easily, she didn't want that for Liesl and she didn't want her or the captain to fall out over it either.

Maria also knew she could trust Liesl, to act proper, and not think about doing any unthinkable things. Maria turned back to the mini circus, noticing Alexandra walking towards her.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Maria asked a little concerned to the girl's appearance, after all this was one of the things Alexandra really loved for entertainment. So she too could try to learn some new tricks out.

"Yes, this is great," the girl said cheerfully, giving her aunt a squeeze then sitting on the chair next to her. They sat silent for a while, watching one of the clowns get his water flower out and spray it in Kurt's face, causing the children to laugh and giggle. Kurt now blushing with embarrassment that he had been caught off guard, and Maria and Alexandra to giggle from where they sat.

Maria sat amused, now watching Oscar chasing the clown around with his water pistol, to get the clown back for what he'd done on Kurt. It was nice seeing the boy be so defensive to his new friends she thought but Maria wasn't prepared for the next words she heard.

"Do you like the captain?" Alexandra asked, while studying her aunt's expression.

This was a shock to Maria and brought a rose pink colour to her cheeks, "What?" Maria asked.

"Do you like the captain?" Alexandra repeated.

"Well… er… I… yes Alex. He's a very good friend."

"Do you like him more to be just a friend?"

"Alexandra!" Maria snapped, using the girl's full christian name for when she was cross with the girl.

Causing Alexandra to lean back in her chair in defeat, she knew when her aunt called her by her full name and in a strong firm warning tone that was it, the girl knew she was on her aunt's bad side. "Okay, okay, geeeesss. I was just asking. After all the captain did say we could speak to you or him about anything..."

"Yes well, I don't think he meant that," Maria explained, taking a sip of her tea, as she felt her front had become very dry all of a sudden.

"It was a simple question you know," Alexandra pointed out. Giving her Aunt an innocent but cheesy smile, knowing it always weakened her.

"One that I will not answer, thank you very much," Maria told the girl firmly, trying to ignore the girl's smile that had formed on her face.

"Would you answer, if I told you he liked you?" Alexandra teased, leaning forward on the table, crossing her arms as if she too was a grown up.

"He told you that?" Maria asked, looking towards the girl with wide eyes and shocked, wondering how the girl could have this neology.

"Well not really told, more like he told someone else, and I overheard a little," Alexandra confessed.

Maria rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Alexandra how many times have I told you it is rude to listen in on other people's conversations?"

"I know, and I didn't mean to, I promise," Alexandra said putting her hand over her heart.

It was true last night Alexandra only wanted a glass of water and instead of bothering her Aunt or anyone else in the house, she went to get it herself. But before getting to the kitchen she had heard the captain's conversation with John. What caused Alexandra's attention was her Aunt's name being mentioned, when John asked what sort of relationship were they in.

Alexandra couldn't hold back to listen to the rest, also due to the children's conversation that afternoon about getting her Aunt into a relationship, and remembering Liesl last words 'yes father' before they were interrupted by the man himself.

"Then why did you?" Maria asked firmly in the tone Alexandra knew too well, when she'd done wrong.

"It's just that… well your name was mentioned. And I wanted to make sure no one was bad mouthing you," Maria sighed understanding Alexandra's ways far too well.

Alexandra would always be the one listening in to conversation the children should not hear. It was how Alexandra found out when Maria was leaving for the convent. Alexandra had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening to every word, and it upset her more than it did her twin. She idolised her Aunt, she loved knowing she took after her more than anyone else.

When Maria left Alexandra was the one who was hit more than the others, even though she loved her mother very much. She knew she could always turn to Maria to talk and to be listened to.

Maria would speak firm when cross. And lovely when happy, and this was what Alexandra had missed, her role model.

"What makes you think they would be er… bad mouthing me?" Maria asked, using Alexandra's words.

"Nothing, I was just checking."

"Alex," Maria said softly.

"Yeeesssss," Alexandra answered, with a big cheesy grin, knowing she was forgiven, causing Maria to sigh.

"Don't do it again- Please!" Maria begged, pulling Alexandra off her seat and straight into her arms for a tight hug.

"Okay I promise I'll try," Alexandra said, laughing a little trying to get out of her Aunt's strong and firm hug, as she didn't want anyone seeing her being treated too girly.

Maria understood that promise it meant, she will try not to, but can't promise she won't. But it was still good enough for Maria.

"Go on…off you go, tell the others they can five more minutes, then were going to meet Frau Schmidt," Maria said releasing her hold on the girl.

"Okay," the girl answered, and started to make her way back, but was stopped by

"Alex!"

"Yes?" Alexandra answered, while stopping and turning back to her Aunt.

"Did the captain really say he liked me?" Maria asked a little shyly to be asking her niece this question.

Alexandra bit her bottom lip for a moment, not really wanting to tell her aunt what was actually said, but she thought if she gave her the right answer it might help bring the two closer together. So after her answer, she ran on back to the group. "Yes."

* * *

The group all sat on three tables close together. Rolf was also invited to join them for lunch, which Liesl was in her element, as to her this would be a first date with her boyfriend and it was out in public too. Frau Schmidt had joined the group and after explaining what a tiring two hours she had to get the errands done, she was ready for a nice cup of tea and some pastry.

The children were into a full on conversation about their morning they had at the mini circuses and hoped they could convince the captain when they got home if they could go once again, with him accompanying them and soon as it was only in Salzburg for a couple of more days.

The children talking was getting a little too loudly as they were all much to excised, and Maria at some stages had to raise her voice firmly to silence them. She explained they could carry on talking but quietly, or else they will be asked to leave, at that the children all dug into their deserts of chocolate cake, which Frau Schmidt had insisted on buying them as she explained she never really gets the chance to treat them herself.

While the children were quite happy and quieter as they were eating there desserts, Maria, Frau Schmidt, Liesl and Rolf all carried on with their conversation themselves. But then the four were brought to silence as they could hear a conversation on the other table next to them.

A group of four ladies,' were talking about Captain Von Trapp and his mistress. "Well I heard that he and Baroness Schrader finished because she actually caught them together," lady 1 spoke.

"Noo!" they heard the three woman say together in disgust. The conversation continued, only adding more to it "Well I heard he took her away for the weekend" lady 2 added.

"Oh my!" one woman said shocked to hearing this.

"It's the children I feel sorry for, that sort of behaviour going on in their home, it's not right," the Baroness Goldberger added who was one of the late Baroness Von Trapp friends.

"And with their governess too," lady 3 added.

"Tut tut," sounds from two of the woman, who was still eager for the conversation to continue as lady 1 started again. "You know, I heard this… er… governess comes with a lot of baggage."

Maria was froze in her seat, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and it hurt her a lot. She remembered being told by Elsa back in Vienna about rumours going around Salzburg, but she never thought it would come to this. Hearing them disgust her and the Captain like this made her feel sick and she became pale.

"No?" said lady 2 "What kind of baggage?"

"Children," lady 1 confirmed.

"You couldn't of done, she's from the convent," lady 3 added.

"Oh my word, well she can't be that innocent, now can she?" lady 1 finished which caused the group of woman to snigger.

"Did you see them dancing together that night at his home, they were very intimate then, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't going on from the moment she stepped through the door," lady 3 started.

Seeing Maria in shock, and hearing what was being said about her father and best friend, Liesl rose from her seat, with determination, "Liesl!" Maria said reaching for the girl arm, trying to stop her from walking over to the ladies' table, which Liesl ignored.

"Excuse me ladies."

"Yes?" one woman said looking up at the new arrival at the table.

"Oh good lord Liesl… Liesl Von Trapp," the Baroness Goldberger said in shock in seeing the young girl at the table.

"Ooo…." from the other three women who didn't recognise the girl that was now standing at their table fuming, followed by Frau Schmidt, while Maria still sat at the table with the rest of the group embarrassed and still not sure what to do.

"Yes Baroness?" Liesl answered.

"What can we do for you chil… Uh young lady?" the baroness asked, stopping with the child part as she witness the young girl's annoyance become even more clear, even though she could see the girl was already livid.

"For starters you can put a stop to all this ridiculous talk about my father and our…" turning towards the table she'd been sitting at and motioning to were her siblings and "governess" showing they had to heard what was being said. The expressions on the children's face were not good.

Alexandra looked like she wanted to chuck her ice-cream over the woman's head.

Louisa wanted to just punch them.

Katharina was holding her glass in her hand tight as if ready to throw her juice in the woman's face.

Brigitta and the boys were mortified that their father and governess were being talked about like this.

And the young ones were sitting quietly and confused to what had been going on around them, and not understanding what the conversation was about.

"I don't know what you heard, my dear, but may I point out that it is rude to listen in on conversations that do not concern you," Baroness Goldberger said as if to dismiss the girl from the table.

"Well for one that was a very hard thing to do, as you all were practically shouting out my father's name, and on top of that… it does concern me Baroness. As he is my father… that you are speaking about and our governess it concerns me whole heartedly," Liesl stressed.

"Well we…" lady 2 butted in trying to explain but was very quickly cut off.

"I don't wish to hear your explanation, Baroness, ladies," Liesl said looking and addressing all the women at the table. "Only that I hope that it will not be happen again, and that you four, as I can see, are very well at gossiping can put an end to what you heard… and what you said your selves…." At this point Liesl was boiling mad, going red in the face and she'd even had her hands into a tight fist, trying to keep her temper calm.

Frau Schmidt had her hands on Liesl's shoulders giving the girl her support, and was also showing the ladies a disproving look.

Liesl knew she needed to add something to stop what was going around, and the only thing that came to mind was the truth, even though she did wish her father and governess would get together. The truth was Maria's family needed her help and her father only what he thought best was to support her, especially after seeing her in the state she was in that morning the telegram arrived about her sister death, which Liesl witnessed. "… For your information my father did not drag our governess off on some sort of _weekend_ as you put it, Fraulein Maria had some family problems to deal with, and my father was very good and a noble gentlemen to offer his help to our governess, who needed help." Stopping at that out of respect to Maria, not wanting to bring up her sister's death in front of her, as she still believed Maria was still emotional upset.

"Well you see…" the Baroness tried to get a word in but had no luck.

"I do see Baroness, I see perfectly clear and hear very well too… that people like you get your kicks out of hurting other people's feelings, by nothing but a load of untrue gossip," Liesl said a little shaken in anger. "Now I ask you… to put it right."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" lady 3 piped in.

"The same way you were just doing it only a moment ago- ripping my family apart. You can go back to all your friends and family, and make it quite clear there is nothing going on with my father and Fraulein Maria. And if there ever is, it has absolutely nothing at all to do with any of you or anyone else for that matter," Liesl told finished, defending her family.

"Well dear… I have to say, your mother would be very proud of you standing there, defending your father's reputation. In fact Liesl I have to say, you sounded just like her, when she too used to put us all in our places. We will try dear, wont we ladies?" The Baroness said reassured looks towards her little group of friends.

"Yes… and sorry's" from the other three women at the table.

"Thank you," Liesl said, turning and leaving the table with Frau Schmidt following close behind.

* * *

There we are I hoped you all liked this one, please do review and tell me what you think, anything at all.

Thanks to you all for reading, and the reviews. there all great don't hold anything back and please do tell me what you think, anything at all. :):)

I'm actually enjoying doing this, more then the other one. As I improved quite a bit on my writing, and that's a big thanks once again to my beta, (pussycatwithattitude) who has helped me all the way though with this, so thank you again. :):)


	19. Nearly Close

When arriving back at the villa, Franz told Maria she was needed in the captain's study as soon as possible. The children took care of her bags and made their way upstairs at once to get washed up, and changed into clothes to mess around in the garden.

When Maria came to the captain's study, the door was already open, and before she could knock to make her prescence known, Georg already caught sight of her with a "Ah come in Maria… take a seat, we won't be a moment." Turning to back, to look over some of the papers him and John had been going over before she arrived.

Maria sat for a moment waiting and thinking whether she should mention what happened today at the café, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. The captain had quickly brought her out of her small thoughts.

"Good day?" he asked, rising from his chair. Walking around the desk and coming to sit on the sofa at the side of her, John taking the chair opposite.

"Um... it was alright" she reluctantly.

"You got the suits?" John asked not looking away from the papers he carried over with him.

"Er… yes," Maria answered hesitating as she was still thinking about what happened in town.

"Good …good" John said, still muffling with the papers in front of him.

"What is it?" Georg asked, studying Maria's profile, and her solemn expression. She wondered how it was he could pick up anything that seemed to be bothering her, as she had always been able to hide anything that played on her mind from others, she couldn't help but ask "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Be able to tell when something's on my mind." Remembering how of late he was picking up on nearly everything when she was thinking or worried, well nearly everything; she just hoped he couldn't tell how she was feeling about him.

Georg shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I don't know, you're like an er… open book," not wanting to explain in front of John or to Maria right at this moment in time, that he'd learnt everything about her, by watching her every move.

Maria rolled her eyes to this, leaning further back in the sofa to get comfy.

"Well?" Georg questioned once again, not ready to drop it, hating seeing her worrying: especially if he could put a stop to it.

"WELL what?" she said trying to avoid the question.

"What is on your mind" Georg said, amused with her trying to avoid explaining.

"Nothing… I'll explain in a moment, Franz said you wanted to speak to me," she said the last part as if she was addressing John.

"Yes,"John jumped in now, trying to hide his amused look that he had been listening to the conversation that was going on in front of him. "We've received a date for court."

"Oh… when is it?" Maria asked, not very excited to hear the news.

"In three days" John answered placing the papers down on the coffee table in front of him.

"So soon, does that still give us plenty of time?" Maria questioned, looking towards both men for the answer.

"Well all the official things are down, you know, how you will manage to provide for three children, a roof over their heads, that sort of thing… but there is something I want to make sure of, is that there's nothing you're holding back that could make this go in the direction we don't want."

"What do mean?" Maria asked, a little confused to what John was asking.

"Well… is there any skeletons in the wardrobe, that sort of thing?"

"John..." Georg said, not believing what his friend was saying. "Do I have to reminded you Maria was going to be a nun?"

"I'm quite aware of that, but…"

"I understand…" Maria said cutting John off his explaining. "There's nothing only…"

"Only what?" John questioned, wanting to make sure he has all the jist of things down that couldn't complicate things to the custody battle.

"It was something I heard today in town, some untrue rumours are going around."

"Oh right…er…what sort of rumours?" John asked already knowing, but wanted to make sure he was on the right track.

"Rumours about me and…"with a quick glance at Georg, not able to look him in the eye when she said "You" then turning more away finding it embarrassing that rumours were going around about the two of them, 'if only it were true' she thought.

"Oh…" Georg said not at all surprised, with a quick glance in John's direction, knowing already what Maria was on about.

"Yes. Erm…" Maria stammered not all knowing how to say the right words. "You see the conversation was about you and me… that we're er… that is…"

"You don't need to explain…" Georg said and sighed. "I can guess," he finished rising from the seat, cursing under his breath as he walked over to the window disappointed that the rumours hadn't stopped, and now Maria had got to hear them.

Maria sat up, from the back of the sofa, into a sitting up position on the edge of her seat nervously, now wondering if this situation would bring their friendship to an end, and that the captain would ask her and the children to leave, feeling his reputation had been put at risk. 'No he wouldn't do that, would he?' she thought with worry.

"This was one of the things I worried about," John said, giving it away in his voice that he already knew.

"What do you mean?... you mean you already knew?" Maria asked, taking a quick look over to the captain, whose eyes she caught quickly telling he did, before he turned away, relaxing her a little as she knew he would have already asked her and the children leave if that was the case.

"Well yes… you see," John started to explain how he had already heard rumours that his good friend was having an affair with his children's governess the first day he had arrived in Salzburg.

"But… we… we're not," Maria said, getting embarrassed and frustrated of having this talk, especially in front of the captain; worried it could also ruin their good friendship that had bulit over the past week.

"I know Maria, but if this gets back to the court before we even get there, I can tell you now it's going to get dirty… you said yourself this Edwin will use any dirty trick he has, and that's one of them I'm afraid," John explained.

"For having a job, being a live-in member of staff, there's not just me who lives here you know, there's Frau Schmidt, Franz too."

"I know Maria but…" John started but was cut off.

"Maria what John is trying to say, is that if Edwin or this solicitor can't find anything on you, they could try and turn our relationship into something…?"

"But there is no relationship…" Maria stressed jumping up from her seat fuming "I mean we're just friend's, good friends, why do people have to make out the worst? Why can't they just see that two people can just be friends?" This outburst from Maria startled Georg, and also made him wonder why the sudden action had come out like it did.

Also wondering if Maria did only feel for him as a friend and never wanted them to be anything more. Every time he felt he got that little step closer to her, he was knocked back two steps by more bad news.

"What happened in town? When you heard these rumours, Maria?" John asked.

"Er… well Liesl. She… well she politely put the women in their place… so to speak."

"What do mean?" Georg asked concerned about his daughter's involvement.

"She simply told them there was no truth in it," she said, sitting back down in her seat.

"What exactly was said?" John asked, wanting to make sure every little detail was taken care of.

Maria took a deep breath, and then explained the afternoon events at lunch, saying all this Maria was even embarrassed; and didn't even look in Georg's direction as she spoke which was a good thing as she would of stopped half way through due to the look on his face. He was boiling mad and very devastated to be accused of things, that had been now added. He just hoped they would have died down, but now hearing this, they had gotten out of hand.

"Did Liesl explain why you both went to Vienna in the first place?" John asked.

"No... Not in so many words, just that it was a family matter and that her father was good enough to help."

"Um," John mumbled sitting back in the chair thinking for a moment, leaving the room silent and a situation of two people in the room uncomfortable. John then came up with an idea as he clapped his hands together jumping from his seat, saying he needed to borrow a couple of Georg's staff, and a couple of his children for a while, ignoring Georg's asking whys, and Maria's look of confusion, and quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry Maria," she heard the captain's apologetic voice.

"Why are you apologising… It's not your fault!"

"No but I could of tried to put a stop to it. And I haven't helped matters."

"Don't you dare put the blame on to yourself!" she fumed, rising from her seat, and walking over towards him. "You had no idea of knowing that someone would start these rumours… any way I have an idea myself who could of started them… two come to think of it." Maria finished as she'd now come to stand by Georg at the window.

"Who?" Georg asked, turning to face her now.

"The baroness," she whispered, debating on whether to tell the captain of her bumping into the woman back in Vienna. Oh what harm would it do after all, everything else was coming out, all most everything, she thought.

Hearing Elsa being accused of this brought a shocked expression to Georg's face. "What Elsa, why would you think that?" he asked, as he never thought Elsa to be so harsh.

"She told me back in Vienna," Maria explained.

"When did you see Elsa?" he asked.

"The morning we were leaving, she said that all of Salzburg was talking about us, that we…"

"You never told me you saw Elsa, and furthermore you didn't even know Elsa had left, you made that clear that night back in Vorchdof after we found the children."

But then a thought hit him, he remembered how Maria was acting back in Vienna when he joined her by the car, after paying up the bill. She was different, she became distant and snappy.

"I know… I … I was trying to find out why she was in Vienna… and not here waiting for your return, and… and…"

"And what?" Georg said, putting his hands on both her shoulders, urging her on to continue. But just that connection, sent very strong, hot, steamy thoughts through both of them, and at that time they both couldn't breathe, and even look away. Maria didn't know whether she was being pulled forward slowly or if she was the one moving in closer, their lips were only inches apart when they heard the children bounding down the stairs, and laughing excitingly.

Maria moved away quickly "It doesn't matter," and walked over towards the drinks cabinet, where a jug of ice cold water was also kept, which at this moment in time she wanted to throw over her to cool down, but she settled with a very good and long gulp.

"Well as you know I've already told you why we separated, would you like me to explain anything else?" Georg asked, not happy with the interruption, but also a little glad as he still felt the time was not right, no not perfect.

"No… unless there is anything else for you to say?" she said, not turning and trying to steady her breathing.

"No… not at the moment. And the other?" Maria understood what the captain meant by asking the other, he meant the other person she thought could of spread added to the rumours after hearing so many.

"Edwin," she said.

"Well will just have to see what John is up to for now."

Maria nodded in agreement, and then made her way over to the door to leave, to see to the children, stopping in her steps as she remembered what Liesl had done for her today. Causing Maria to want to do something for her, so she turned back around to face the man, she'd just all most kissed, or was he going to kiss me, she still couldn't figure that out...

"Captain?"

"Um?"

"There is one thing I would like to point out and hope you will think seriously in what I'm about to say."

"Oh I'm sure if I don't think about it Maria, you most defiantly won't let me forget it…what is it?" he asked trying to lighten the mood and now walking over to the drinks cabinet, to pour himself a large scotch, trying to shake the feeling off at what had just nearly happened.

"Liesl," he heard he say and turned towards Maria, ready to explain he was not about to reprimand Liesl for her actions, but Maria had already beat him too it. No surprise there.

"She was very grown up today, a proper woman, I know she's young but… well I just think you need to know that… she proved today she's not a child anymore and you should be very proud of her."

"I am… of all of them …and thank you."

* * *

Dinner was late that night after John had arrived back at the villa, with two of his staff Frau Schmidt and the cook, also his children Liesl and Friedrich. Plus his wife Anna who John had contacted straight away before living the villa early that afternoon, and asked her to come to meet him in Salzburg as soon as she could, which she did. After he apologised, and said he would explain later, they all sat ready to enjoy the stew that Franz put into the middle of the table.

The confused looks on the people's faces to what the man had served did not at all look like stew, but looked more like green watery soup, with bits of vegetables bobbing up and down in the watery concoction. But with an understanding to the man's protest early that he didn't know the first thing about cooking, and it all being last minute and getting very late, the captain took his spoon from the side of his bowl and started his first. And trying to give a reassuring look that it tasted lovely, he gritted his teeth and carried on, giving looks to the rest of the people around the table, causing them to follow suit, which everyone did slowly.

Georg gave Franz a brief nod that everything was fine for the man's first efforts, and so Franz left, but not before he told everyone there was plenty more left. This caused the table to choke on their food or drink, or in the Captain's case leaving him with a panic look across his face; just before he was about to take another quick mouth full of the stew, he also caught an amused look on Maria's face.

'Well if that's what it takes, to put a smile up on her face, then so be it!' he thought taking another spoonful of the concoction, frowning to the taste and looking for somewhere around the room to spit it out.

"Don't you dare," Maria said, knowing full well what the Captain was thinking, causing him to swallow and to ask innocently,

"What?" but also so enjoying, knowing he was still being watched and she too could read him like an open book.

This caused the rest of the table to giggle and then they to all slowly continue their meals, with plenty of rolls everyone had reached out for, to hide the disgusting taste. After the stew was finished though, the cook did surprise the household with a large black forest gateau that luckily she had made early that day.

That evening after the children went to bed, the four adults including Liesl who was allowed to stay up a couple hours later now, as Maria had been able to change the captain's mind after he arrived back from Vienna, that she should stay up a bit longer than the others.

* * *

"What on earth was that you made us eat earlier Georg?" John asked, sitting down at the side of his wife Anna.

"I don't know, but considering you ran off with my cook and housekeeper, the only two people who knew how to cook, you got what you deserve… Unfortunately so did I." causing everyone in the room to giggle.

"Oh you can't blame Franz, captain…" Maria said defending the man "after all he did explain to you, he didn't have a clue how to cook."

"And you still let the man?" John asked.

"Made more like," Maria added, receiving a mocking glare from the Captain and laughs from the others in the room.

"So what did you shoot off for, with members of my family and two of my staff, causing us all to nearly um… starve and also go through that ghastly meal?" Georg asked.

"Well, I myself and my comrades went on a little mission. You see it was the only thing I could think of at such short notice after Maria told us about Liesl's confrontation today," John said.

"Which was?"

"Explaining your trip to Vienna with Maria…"

"John," Georg started not really wanting to hear it all again, but was cut off.

"Now please before you start laying down the law, let me explain…" John raising his hand to silence the man.

"You see, we needed to get the rumours stopped as soon as possible and a couple of people on side too, so myself and my co-star friends explained Maria's family emergency and the disappearance of the children, hence why you were both away." then Anna jumped in and explained the rest excitingly.

"We spread ourselves around, you know, the children took their friends as of course most probably they were too talking, your staff took their friends and a few shops they go in to, John well you know him, he talks to any one and I found myself introducing myself to some long lost girl friend who I haven't seen for a while," Anna explained.

"How did you get here so quick Anna?" Georg asked, wondering as John and Anna lived in Innsbruck.

"Oh I was only up the road Georg!" Anna explained. "I've been staying with my aunt for a couple of weeks, she's not as young as she used to be. Anyway when Max contacted John the other day, he told me he'd becoming to Salzburg and well, as you are a dear friend of mine, I told him to let me know if any help was needed."

"And I know just how much you love to get into his work," Georg said, with a laugh, knowing full well Anna hated his job as he travels a lot and is away from home too for months on end due to cases he deals with.

"Well why else do you think I married him?" Anna spoke, catching on to his joke.

"Oh thank you very much,"John said sarcastically. "I just hope it works."

"Me too," Maria said under her breath.

"Oh it will… after the children were brought into it, my old girlfriends were so sympathetic to the news, and I believe they probably got on their home phones once they got home and explained the situation, the truthful one that is."

"Well we won't know until we get to court now will we?" John finished.

* * *

Half hour later, after a change of conversation, and glasses were refilled, and laughs, the group were interrupted by.

"Aunt Maria..." a little voice came from the lounge door way.

"Oscar… what are you doing out of bed?" Maria asked a little puzzled to the boy's interruption, holding her arms out as Oscar made his way over to her explaining. "I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare" the boy explained, in a sleepy voice.

"Oh sweetheart" she said rising the boy on to her lap. "I suppose you want me to read you another story, um?" she whispered teasingly.

"I want one of Uncle Georg's war stories," Oscar said, looking over to him across the other side of the room and asking with his pleading blue eyes, who couldn't hide the grin forming to the boy's choice to a fairy tale story or true one, leaving out all the messy things, as he didn't want it going to the boys head to much.

"Oh well…" Maria started just about to explain the Captain couldn't, as he had guests. But Georg couldn't resist the boy's pleading eyes and Maria was stopped before she explained.

"O alright… come along, let's see if I can think of anymore of my battle stories." Georg said standing up from his seat.

"You really don't…" Maria started to protest, but got nowhere once again.

"Now Maria, how many times do I have to say, you know I enjoy talking about myself…" said Georg taking Oscar form his Aunt, and throwing her a quick wink, which made her brush slightly, "Say good night"

"Good night," Oscar shouted excitedly, as he was carried out the room. With good night said back at him.

Maria had to admit she loved that scene, watching how Oscar had taken to the Captain as he had from the first day they met, and loved the thought of him being a male role model in the boy's life, as she knew Oscar hadn't had that. Not even dare to think how the boy would of turned out if Hans had been a part of his life.

"Well I never thought I'd see all this happening again," Anna said.

"What do you mean Frau kronburger?" Lisel asked.

"Anna… please dear, and well… I guess what I mean is that after your mother…"

"Anna," John said stopping his wife from what he thought was a sore subject to be brought up, and not wanting Liesl upset. Anna understood at once due to her husband tone and started to apologies.

"Oh I'm sorry Liesl…"

"It's alright, I don't mind talking about mother, in fact since Fraulein Maria arrived…" throwing Maria a smile and getting one back in retur, "…I've done it more than I ever thought possible."

"Well good… I'm really happy to hear that," Anna said, liking Maria even more, knowing her friend Agathe would never be forgotten.

* * *

It took Georg ten minutes for Oscar to fall back asleep, after listening to another one of his stories. Friedrich and Kurt also listened in and could remember the one there father was talking about from a few years ago. Both boys were joyed to hear their father once again talk about his navy days, before their mother passed away, it brought back a lot of happy memories. And they both missed it a lot; and prayed it would never end again.

After Georg had tucked Oscar back up with his covers and said good night to his sons; Georg left the room, ready to join his guests. Just as he passed his daughter's and now twin's bedroom he was stopped

"Captain." 'Good god, doesn't anyone sleep in this house' Georg said to himself, then quickly turn to see Alexandra standing in her bedroom door way.

"Yes Alex?"

"I just er…wanted to thank you sir."

"Thank me?" Georg asked a little confused to the girl's politeness. Not that she hadn't been polite while being there; it just seemed that Alexandra was always on her guard a little with him, as if scared to let him in.

"Yes… for everything you done…" meaning her mother's funeral and giving them all a place to live. "for me, my sister and brother. And for my Aunt too," she added.

"Well you're very welcome sweetheart… but don't you think this could have waited till tomorrow?" he said coming forward and kneel down in front of the girl.

"I wanted to tell you now, after all we've been here over a week now, and I haven't once said that I'm grateful." And she really was, especially how he managed to get everything sorted out quickly and took the pressure off her Aunt.

"It's alright… after all you had a lot of other things on your mind too…" Georg said, not really wanting to mention the week that passed, bring silence for a moment. "Anyway it's late. Why don't you get yourself back off to bed?" he finished raising to stand back up, and turned as the girl was just about to take a step back into her room.

"Sir?" Alex said, stopping the Captain once again in his steps.

"Yes Alex?"

"I was wondering er… I mean er… well you know how Oscar calls you Uncle Georg?" Alex said, bringing a quick smile to Georg's face.

"Yes?"

Alexandra paused for a moment not knowing how to continue, and wondering if he'd say no. "May I call you that too, I mean if you don't want me to..." she spoke causing the captain to return back to his position in front of the girl once again, due to the sound of her voice.

"Alex…I'd like that, it would mean a lot to me if you and your sister would, but only if you both are happy to do so."

"I think Katharina wanted to call you Uncle Georg since you bought her, her first dress, and definitely did when we arrived here in Salzburg and you brought her a new wardrobe," she finished causing them both to laugh.

"Well it would be fine by me. Maybe you should ask your aunt too…"

"Oh… it'll be fine, anyway she loves it when Oscar calls you uncle," the girl said out of the blue.

"Really, how do you know that?" Georg asked curious to know if Maria had been talking about him.

"Her face lights up, just like it always has when we call her aunt," Alexandra explained.

"Well thank you for reassuring me with that information Alex."

"You're welcome," Alex said, also happy that she might have broken the ice a little between her Aunt and her now called Uncle.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Good night Uncle Georg."

* * *

Thank you all for you're reviews I hope you like this one, and I love reading all your reviews and hearing what you have to say, there great, so Thank you Again.:):):):)

Thanks to my Beta who has supported me though all this, and is doing a cracking job sorting out my mess, LOL, Thank you. :):):):)


	20. A Fun Day Out

Okay first I'm sorry this has taken long to get to, school holidays and all, so I do apologise.

thanks to my beta for editing once again, she's great a real star.

thank you for the reviews once again, and thanks to those of you who have added this to there alerts and favourites. :):)

The following morning Georg woke with a little spring in his step, nothing and nobody was going to ruin the day he had planned. He'd decided to take all the children and Maria out for the day; as the children had pressured him the day before into taking them back to the mini circus they were at the day before. Even though he was too old for it himself, he did remember how he too loved the circus when he was their ages. He also thought it would help take all their minds off the business with the custody case, and keep them out of mischief; Maria included. Georg had suggested the day's plan at breakfast, exciting all around the table and announcing that he too was going be spending the day with them.

Maria couldn't hide the surprised look on her face when she first heard her niece Alexandra address the captain as Uncle Georg. Which Georg caught quickly but then was reassured that Alexandra confirmed right that Maria would be happy about it as her face did light up only a moment after the girl's words.

After this it seemed that Katharina had too caught on quickly to do so. As she too wanted to for the last couple of days, but didn't think it was fair to her sister to do so without Alexandra's as she sensed her sister's guard towards him. Katharina liked the captain from day one, not just because he supplied her with new clothes; but also because he was friendly and funny with them all, and she'd already sensed he had a soft spot for her aunt. She also loved how he was able to make her brother very happy and how Oscar had clung to the captain from the moment she, Alexandra and Maria had joined them in the restaurant back in Vodeof, she also loved how very supporting from the moment they'd met the captain.

Everyone was getting their things together in the hall when they heard the phone ring. Georg walked over and answered the phone in the hall. It was Max calling from Switzerland, at first Georg was pleased to hear his friend's voice; hoping to hear that Max had found anything out on Edwin, but after Max confirmed he had not, Georg voice sounded disappointed, which Maria could hear in his voice and after hearing him say 'keep trying' she knew nothing had been found out.

After putting the phone back down, Georg turned to see Maria's disappointed face, which hurt him. He hated all of this, and just wanted it all over with and out of the way. Clapping his hands together; getting all their attention, and trying to hide from the children his disappointment, but also aware he couldn't hide it from the older ones; he chimed in happily "right… are we all ready" with excited nods and yes the children headed for the front door.

Maria held back, giving the captain a worrying look, but after telling her to stop worrying and there was still time to find out what this Edwin was up to; and giving her a quick hug, which he couldn't resist doing, she headed for the door; following the ten very excited loud and happy children.

* * *

"Can you do that Uncle Georg?" Oscar asked as they were all sitting watching the strong man lift the heavy weights over his head, causing some amusing looks from his own children and Maria due to Oscar's question. "Well… em..."

"Oh yes …father can do that Oscar…" Gretl chimed in excited, answering the question for her father; thinking her father was the strongest man ever; so she believed.

At this point Maria stomach was in stitches waiting for the captain's comment, and was trying so hard to hide her giggling behind her hand; which once again didn't go unnoticed by the captain who gave her a side way look; or even by the older children who had caught on quick to the humour of it all. "Father could pick up, much more heavier things then that man Oscar" the rest of Gretal's words were oblivious to Georg as his little girl carried on praising her father up and also getting him deeper in trouble because, one he had no clue how to get out of it; without humiliating himself in front of Maria. (Especially after the car episode) 'good god' he thought what could he say to reassure the little boy and his baby girl (who had spoken so highly of him) and who was now eyeing him curiously waiting for his answer.

"Well yes I probably could…" he said humouring them and frowning at his words 'what the hell am I saying' Georg cursed to himself, whist he could hear the giggles get louder behind and alongside him. 'What a supportive family I have' he thought. "But you see…er …" 'think Georg think' he told himself; "I em… still have to be careful…" placing his hand over his elbow for sympathy from the two on look-ers "with my arm." he finished with the rest of the group in a hysterics behind him. This seemed to be good enough for the two little ones, and they didn't push any further until...

"You mean you are stronger then that man uncle Georg?" Oscar said in disbelief. The laughing had now got out of hand, but once the group got themselves a little under control, they turned to wait for the captain's reply.

"Well… er I don't know Oscar… we er… could be about the same, we'll never know."

"You could have a go," Oscar said forgetting what the captain had said about his arm, and was about to get up and go over to ask but was stopped quickly.

"Oh no I can't remember as I explained, I have to rest my arm for a least a good few days," remembering the circus would be gone in a couple of days, Georg answered turning to look at a laughing governess, "It's your 'Aunt's orders I'm afraid" speaking the word Aunt firm and hoping to put an end to it, which it did as Oscar and the rest of the children all knew once Maria had gave an order you don't cross it. He did get a disappointed look from both the younger ones; but was happy it had been put a stop to the humiliating subject.

At least that's what he thought before Maria came alongside him sniggering and saying "Hello 'strong man'" teasingly as he was making his way across to the little café for a drink. He had asked everyone else but they had declined and said that they were enjoying the show too much.

"O alright.. Yes alright. Very funny," he said stopping in his tracks and turning towards her.

"Yes It was…but also very sweet" said Maria.

"Sweet?" the captain said with pointing eyebrows.

"Umm..."

"That is one thing I have never been called Fraulein," he said teasingly, standing up even taller if possible, as if to be a macho man. Which didn't go unnoticed by Maria who grinned a little at his actions then quickly waved it off.

"That's the first time you've called me Fraulein in over a week…" bringing silence for a moment between the two. "Any way it was sweet, even if you don't wish to hear it."

"Yes well… what was I supposed to say, I got Oscar-" Georg started to explain but was cut off.

"I know I do understand, it's hard at times not wanting to upset them so much, so you just have to go along with it to humour them, if it does mean humiliating yourself."

"Um… I also managed to humour you and the rest of my family-yes?" he said in a flirting way.

"They're really enjoying today… all of them, you'll have to tell me know how much I owe you though… I mean…" but Maria never got to finish what she was about to say as they were interrupted by

"Oh good day captain!" they both heard and turned to the on comers.

"Ah good day Baroness, Baron," Georg said, happy to see two of his good friends, the Baroness and Baron Armannperg who were good friends of his and Agathe's for many years. "And who do we have here?" Georg asked pointing to a little bundle the Baroness was carrying in her arms, as the Baron was pushing a buggy alongside her.

"This is our grandson, Lucas, our eldest daughter's son," the Baroness said excitedly, coming to a halt in front of the two and proud to show off the infant. "He's teething at the moment…" she explained as the child was very irritated and was crying out with the pain to his gums.

"Oh…the poor little thing," Maria said as she stroked the infant's neck, which seemed to quieten the baby as he was watching her curiously while she spoke to him in a soothing voice, hoping it would take his mind off his upset gums.

"Well my dear. You must have a strong bond with babies, you most certainly are good with him, we've tried everything we can in the last hour, and this is the first time he's become quiet," the Baron explained.

"Hu… well I'm a little use to it," Maria said, putting her arms out, as the baby reached for her. The Baroness didn't hesitate and passed the child to Maria at once seeing her grandson happy to go to her, and also grateful to relax her tired arms. "Yes you are very good I must say. Lukas isn't fond of strangers, but it looks like he's made an exception; he's quite taken with you."

Georg introduced the three, forgetting they had already met the night of the party, when they'd commented on the children's performance and learning Maria was responsible for it. Explaining Maria was his children's governess, and noticing his two friends share a slight look between them, which Georg ignored as he was too busy watching Maria with the infant. 'God she looks lovely, and so motherly with a baby in her arms' Georg said to himself.

He already knew that Maria would make a perfect and wonderful mother to his children, as she had done over the last couple of months. And couldn't wait for the ones that he hoped they would have together. If they ever got together that is, wishing once again.

Georg could barely hear his friends talking, as he was too wrapped up with watching Maria holding the little bundle in her arms, which she was now talking baby talk to and pulling faces to get the infant to laugh. He hoped they were still talking about their grandson as all he was doing, was smiling and nodding his head in agreement to what they spoke. It was only when the Baron asked "Where are your crew then Georg?"

"Um" Georg turned taken off guard as he look at his friend a little puzzled, wondering what brought up the talk of crew. Luckily for him, Maria answered by pointing over; and saying that they were over at the stadium they were standing across from.

"Oh they have grown" the Baroness said happily, looking across to them all. Studying the group "Yes they have, and your oldest boy, well he's nearly as tall as you" the Baron said humorously to Georg; causing the four to laugh.

"Any way I think we should be heading off now. And don't be surprised if my daughter doesn't give you a call to come over some time, and get this little one settled in for the night," the Baroness spoke as she'd taken the child from Maria and placed him into the buggy, which luckily for his grandparents he seemed to lie back and start to doze.

"Ah well I'm sorry to disappoint you Baroness, but I think you will have to go through ten children first, to get Maria out of the house" Georg said teasingly as he placed an arm around Maria in a loving friendship gesture.

"Ten? I thought you had seven?" looking over to the group and back again puzzled waiting for an explanation. Which then Georg quickly did, explaining yes to having seven and that the three new arrivals are Maria's nieces and nephew, and not holding the rest of the story back, about how they've come to stay with them, hoping the truth would spread around quickly before going to court in two days.

"Our sympathy dear" the Baroness said, placing a comforting hand on Maria's upper arm.

"Thank you baroness" Maria replied with a small smile. Maria and Georg watched the proud grandparents walk away and then turned themselves and headed off towards the café.

* * *

Georg and Maria had been chatting away for a while, all about the children about how happy they were all enjoying themselves, when silence fell on the table Maria thought about bringing up the conversation again she was about to start before being interrupted, about how to pay him back what she could.

She'd been thinking about it a lot the last couple of days especially after the lovely send off for her sister's funeral, the captain had paid for. But she felt it wasn't up to him to do so; and wanted to try and pay him back as much as she could. The only problem was she had nothing, only her wages at being his children's governess, which she was paid well for, for looking after the seven of them, but it still would not cover what he had spent over the last week.

"You're doing it again," Maria heard the captain say as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Doing what?" she answered questioningly.

"Thinking… worrying over something."

"Well, yes I was actually" Maria said trying to think how to start up the conversation from earlier.

"Well what is it?" Georg pushed.

"Well I've been thinking of how I should… try and pay you back."

"Maria," Georg said in an irritated way, knowing already what she was about to say.

"Please just hear me out…" she begged. Georg was defeated, he couldn't resist to her pleading and hearing what she had to say even if he didn't want to hear it. With a quick nod, and sitting back in his chair as if to relax, he decided to listen to her.

"Right well you see you already know I haven't got much, at least I don't own anything worth value… but I thought that as your employer you could at least keep back half of my weekly wages…"

"This would make you feel better?" he questioned though her conversation.

"Yes… well anyway- then another idea came to mind too… I thought that if I did get full custody of the children, even though I'm not happy about saying this, but I hope they'd understand…" she was babbling and uncomfortable with what see was about to say and Georg could see it.

"Maria, just get to the point," he said wanting hurry her up so he could put an end to the conversation.

"Well you see the children, they will inherit the farm now, at least I hope they do…" thinking back about Hans bailing her sister out hoping it was still all in Maggie's name; and remembering the last conversation Maria had with Maggie before she left. As Maria was leaving to become a nun, she'd told Maggie to change the will, as Maggie was the one whose name was on the deeds to the farm; and suggested to leave the children as the benefits of owner ship for the future; as Maria had no reason to need it.

She thought it was the best idea she could come up with and at least it was a good start in life for her nieces and nephews future she'd decided; and still did believe so now. Maria explained all this to the captain and he listened to every word of what she was saying not because how she'd came up with how to pay him back, but more because he felt like he'd found a leak to why Edwin would want the children in the first place.

After Maria had finished Georg started to ask her some questions, questions that Maria couldn't understand "Maria are you saying the children inherit the farm?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yes I think so… it was the last thing I told Maggie to do why?"

Georg sat as if he was studying her to Maria but, his expression were as if he had a million things going around in his head. Maria sat quietly for a moment and then asked "What is it?"

"I don't know… I er need to get hold of Max," he said rising from his seat. After telling Maria to get the children all fixed up with dinner from the café they were at; handing her over some money to get what they all wanted, and politely excusing himself and explaining he'd be back soon. He left one confused woman sitting at the table, who watched him walk away till he was out of sight.

Maria sat back and thought about what she had said that could make the captain rush off so quickly, then it hit her, Edwin wasn't after the children, he was after their inheritance 'but how did he know?' she wondered. Knowing how Maggie felt about the man she would never tell him. Maria came out of her thoughts as she saw the children walking towards her, deciding to try and put it in the back of her mind until the captain returned, she put on a cheery smile and greeted them warmly with cuddles and questions of are they having fun. All answered back cheerfully.

* * *

Georg had managed to contact Max at the hotel he was staying at in Switzerland, explain his thought to why he thought Edwin was going after custody over the children. Telling him he didn't believe it the children interest he was after, but the financial one he could come out with if he got the custody. Max told Georg he would look into it, but did explain it could be a bit difficult as it seemed the man was protected over there, as Edwin was actually married to a wealthy man's daughter. This statement puzzled Georg at first, but still found it was something to be checked on. After that he phoned through to the house and explained to John too, and what had come to mind. John agreed and understood at once that if Edwin got total custody of the children that would make him beneficiary till the children were at legally of age, and that meant Edwin could do with it what he wanted till then. John also said he'd look further into it and make some phone calls.

As Georg started to approach the café, he could hear how excited all the children were and how much fun they were having. He stood watching for a moment at the scene before him. And he couldn't help to think what it would be like if they were separated from their aunt.

Putting aside that thought, he couldn't help but notice that they all looked too much of one big happy family to be split up, as he'd noticed how much his own children had taken to the girls and Oscar quickly, just like they virtually did with Maria when she had first arrived. They all got on so well together, he'd even noticed the changes in Louisa and Friedrich they'd both been very supportive and responsible and started to act very grown up over the last week. Not that they never were but it was as if they felt they had to do there bit to; to help out, which he was grateful for.

Brigitta and Katharina got on great, enjoying reading the fairy tales together, even though he'd notice Katharina seemed to look up to Liesl a lot as well, he believed it was because the girl was old headed for her age, and felt she probably wanted to learn how Liesl acts and wanted to turn out like her in the end.

Then there was Kurt who enjoyed Oscar's company, he thought he felt it great to have a younger boy around, it would take most of that elderly brotherly protection from him that he gets from Friedrich. Both Marta and Gretal loved it too, Marta had seemed to of been brought out of her shell a lot more since the three had arrived, and as for Gretl who thinks she five going twenty five loved it too especially when Katharina let her be in charge of brushing her hair, playing hairdressers, or even playing dress up.

Then there was his sweet sixteen daughter, 'good god sixteen, where have the years gone' he cursed himself knowing he already thrown four of them away. 'She's not a child anymore, she acted very grown up in town today… you should be very proud of her' Maria's words went around in his head. Maria was right she's not a child any more, and he'd known it for a while he was just too afraid to admit it, he didn't want to lose his baby girl, any of them for that matter and if it wasn't for Maria that could of just happened.

Watching the two together now, sitting in a strong conversation and laughing, getting along nicely, put his mind at ease he already knew how his children felt about Maria as their governess, but how would they feel about her being their mother? His question was answered for him as he watched Maria quickly raise from her chair and go round to Gretl, wiping away the melted ice cream that was smuched across the girl's face. Causing her to giggle when Maria had tickled the girl's sides, teasing her, giving her a quick hug and kiss to the girl's forehead which was returned by his baby girl to Maria. 'She already is a mother to them' he said to himself. There'd be no change in any of his children's feelings towards her, only probably more happy and stronger ones.

It was only Maria he had to worry about, but then after yesterday her return back from town, and how she moved towards him, did that mean she did feel for him like he did her. He's caught it in her eyes many times, but still was not sure. He didn't know how he held back; as soon as he saw her lean towards him he just wanted to quickly take her in his arms and show her how he felt, but he couldn't, somehow he managed to keep controlled. But whatever did or was about to happen it didn't cause anything uncomfortable between the two, as they had both kept their friendship blooming.

As Maria looked up from finishing amusing Gretal she couldn't help catching the captain's eye, and at this neither one of them could turn away. Oblivious that Alexandra had nudged Louisa at her side, that Liesl had kicked Friedrich under the table to look at the two and see what was happening, Brigitta and Katharina to look at the woman curiously until Katharina said "Aunty Maria why is your face going all red?" which brought the others around the table who had not noticed the situation to look too.

Georg didn't miss hearing what Katharina said as the girl shouted up to get her Aunt's attention, but it did bring back remembering what Brigitta had voiced; similar words to her governess the night of the party. He's got to stop putting her in that situation he told himself, 'but how do you do that when you can't keep your eyes off her' he questioned himself. Nodding his head and walking back towards the table her heard Maria had managed to explain about the weather being too hot. A stupid excuse she'd told herself but the only one she could think of, and hoped it would put an end to the question before the captain reached the table, oblivious that he had heard anyway.

As for the four children, who had an idea to what was going on it wasn't good enough, but decided to all go along with the plan they'd come up with, and was ready to put it to the rest of them that evening.

* * *

The rest of the day was finished off at the circus as the children wanted to watch all the acts to come. When it was time to head off home there was a few disappointments from the little ones but as they'd had a good day they admitted defeat and was happy to travel back to the villa, except for being tightly squeezed in the captain's car. Once home the children made themselves useful and headed upstairs with some of the things they had won: cuddly toys, sweets, and in Oscar's case a gold fish, which luckily Louisa still had a small tank for to put it in.

As the boys went to deal with the goldfish, Liesl suggested the group needed a word about earlier between her father and Maria. So they headed for her room followed by the boys after they dealt with the fish.

"Did you see it?" Alexandra asked once the bedroom door was closed behind Friedrich.

"Yes!" Liesl said happily.

"See what?" Gretal asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"I told you so, Alexandra said," Louisa spoke ignoring her little sister's question.

"What?" Oscar asked in not understanding and looking around at everyone to answer him.

"I think we need to put it in to action," Liesl suggested, the plan that the four members of the group had come up with the day before.

"And how do we go about that?" Friedrich said, still not convinced it will work.

"Go about what?" Gretal fumed, stamping her foot to the ground to get everyone's attention, but was still being ignored.

"I think it would be a good start if when we see them together alone- we leave them alone." Louisa said.

"WHO?" Oscar asked once again.

"Yes that could work, at least then they'd have more time to spend together," Liesl said.

"What are you talking about?" Marta asked as she pulled on Liesl's skirt for her attention.

"About father and Fraulein Maria, we want them to get together," Liesl explained; listening to 'Arrrs' coming from her to little sisters.

"But what if that's not what they want?" Kurt questioned.

"Look all I know- is just lately father been acting really strange, he's been miles away every time Maria's around. And I think it's because he cares for Maria and I mean really cares," Liesl pointed out.

"You mean he likes her?" Kurt said, with a sicken look on his face. Not really wanting to know about love, women and his father in the same conversation. As Kurt has always told his father and brother when he's older, he will be a firm bachelor and no woman is going to tie him down, and if his Father wanted the Von Trapp name to carry on Friedrich will have to be up to the job, or his father would have to have another son.

"Yes," Liesl said cheerfully.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Friedrich said, still not buying into his sister's thinking.

"Actually it does, you see Alex heard a conversation the other night," Louisa said turning to Alex for confirmation to say it.

"Yes" Alexandra added, also confirming with a nod to do so.

"And what was that?" Friedrich said, crossing his arms smarmily.

"He told John that he was in love with her," Louisa blurted out.

"There something else too," Alexandra piped in.

"What?"

"When I was getting a pen from you father's jacket earlier, I found a box," Alexandra said, but started to think she shouldn't have done.

"What kind of box?" Brigitta asked, laying her hand on the girls shoulder, being supportive.

"The kind that carries jewellery in," Alexandra confirmed.

"You mean..."

"I don't know what I mean, I didn't get the chance to check, but…" Alexandra said.

"Why would he be carrying around a box?" Katharina asked.

"Do you think he is going to propose?" Brigitta asked.

"I don't know," Alexandra said.

"If he is who's saying it's for Fraulein Maria anyway?" Kurt butted in.

"Did you just hear what I said Alex said she heard him say he was in love with her," Louisa chucked back at her brother.

"But why hold back?" Friedrich questioned.

"Because it hasn't been the right time, that's what he told John," Alexandra explained.

"Right that settles it then, whenever they're alone, we leave them alone, ok?" Liesl said rising from the bed to stand with "Yeessss" from all around the room bar three, who were completely confused.

"And you three," Liesl pointed towards the three younger ones in a warning way but gently spoke "Not a word of this to father or Maria."

"Ok" the three said together.

* * *

Well hoped you liked this, Please R&R and tell me what you think :):)


	21. Back To Linz

: OK firstly a lot of big thank yous to all of you for the supporting words from before, they meant a real lot. I wont give up, as doing this has helped me out a lot, and i'm very grateful for all the help I have received. yes I will continue, especially after how many of you convinced me to do so. my beta is still helping me along, (she is a star) with Editing my chapters, so please be patient, as she does have a busy life, busy then mine anyway, lol. :):)

anyways thank you again, and hope you enjoy. :):) do let me know what you think :):)

* * *

The trip back to Linz would be just a couple hours of travel by train. The captain had managed to book the first class compartment, to be able to travel in comfort, which was good considering it was short notice booking. And considering they left the house a dawn to they could return back later that night, it was also nice for them both to have the comfort.

After Maria and Georg strolled the night before, Maria had returned back to her room for an early night, but before she did she made one last check of her sister's box to make sure she hadn't missed anything important, which she didn't. She went through the letters her sister had written to Maria, but never sent, some photographs her sister kept in there of them growing up together, even a couple of heirlooms that belonged to their mother and father. Maria had decided to give them to the twins and Oscar, when they become old enough to take care of them.

The ride to Linz was over in no time for Maria as she had slept over an hour anyway, and the rest of the time passed by in conversations between the two; mostly about the children back at home, and what they would be up to for the day without the pair there to keep them in line.

Once at the station, Georg was greeted by a man who handed him the keys over for the hired car, explaining to him to leave it here later on that day and leave the key with the station master on their return to the station. After nods and goods days where passed, Maria and Georg put the food back they'd brought along for this afternoon – for lunch – in the boot and then jumped into the car and made their way straight up to the farm.

The drive was a peaceful one, still keeping their small talk going along the way. Georg could see Maria was a little anxious to get to the farm, and just hoped it wouldn't end in disappointment for the two.

Once pulled up outside the farm Georg cut the engine, but noticed Maria didn't move, she might have wanted to get up quickly to find Maggie's will, but now she seemed a little nervous to go in.

"Maria?" Georg spoke, Maria snapping her head in his direction, staring a little at him, confused. "Are you ready? Or do you want to sit here for a moment?" he questioned wondering what had brought her to a stop.

"Oh… no, I'm sorry. I just hope this hasn't been a wasted journey, that's all."

"Well we won't know till we get in there and have look now, will we?" he said teasingly, trying to cheer her up a little.

With a quick laugh between the two, they both exited the car and made their way up to the house door, Maria grabbing the spare key from its hiding place, and letting themselves both in. Once inside Maria stood for a moment wondering what was going to happen to her family home, the thought of not being able to come back to it, if she ever wanted, shocked her a little, bringing sadness as it may never be a part of her life again. She did have some good memories here, but also some sad too. But she also felt safe to know that she had a place to always come back to if needed.

"Well shall we make a start?" the captain said still standing behind her, watching her expression. "Where do you want me to…" looking around the room at the units.

"Well er… if we start down here first, go through the drawers and what not, maybe will be able to find it, or maybe an idea to what we really need I guess," Maria said as she walked into the living room area. Placing her new cardie over the back of the chair; then making her way for one of the units over the far side of the room to start the search.

Georg walked towards the other unit opposite the room, opening a drawer, noticing a pile of papers he sighed 'this is going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack' he thought to himself. Bringing them out and carrying them over to the kitchen table, he then walked over to the kettle, deciding that this was going to be very thirsty work for the two. He walked back over to the table making a start waiting for the kettle to boil; sitting down ready for what he felt was going be a long day a head.

* * *

A few hours had passed by, with a couple of refills of tea and nibbles on some biscuits that were brought along also for the trip. Maria and Georg were still sitting in the same places as before when started. They'd nearly covered both units, as there had been a lot of paper work that had been kept over the years. Maria also came over the children's birth certificates, and feeling they are important she put them to one side, for when they were heading back home. Georg had come across the deeds to the house, all above board he told Maria, when he stopped for a moment showing her and explaining that Maggie still had ownership and not Hans, after his behaviour. That reassured Maria a little knowing that at least the farm couldn't be taken away from the children because of him paying off debts for Maggie.

When it was time for lunch the captain decided it was time for a break, against Maria protests that she wasn't hungry, and she was happy to carry on, he ignored her. Partially steering her to the table to sit, and drink her fresh cup of tea he made, he placed one of the baguettes in front of her too. He had made them up for them earlier that morning to take for dinner.

They sat in silence for a while, Maria half way through her baguette as she'd be picking at it. Georg had finished his and made them another fresh pot of tea. He'd seen her picking at it, and deep in thought, and Georg let her do it, feeling it was just what Maria needed. They remained this way until Maria spoke.

"Do you think this will help?" Maria asked motioning to the pile of papers to one side of the table they both felt were important, it was the deeds to the farm which still had Maggie's name on. Lucky Hans's hadn't taken over completely.

"Well I hope so, at least it will for the children's benefit," Georg answered a little unsure where Maria was going with this.

"Um," Maria sighed, deep in thought, her shoulders relaxing as she leant back in her chair.

"What is it?" Georg asked.

"I don't know. I just feel so… helpless, I don't know what to do anymore, my life's never been this complicated before, and I really don't want to disappoint the children."

"You're not going to disappoint them, because you're not giving up, and you're not helpless Maria, it's just that there are things that come complicated to us all in our lives, especially when it comes to family." Georg sighed, seeing that he was defeated.

Maria's expression hadn't changed and knew that this was going to be a conversation he really didn't want to get into, after the other night of snapping at her about the children being taken away and not letting her to continue, he knew now they had to talk about the what if.

"It will all work out just fine, you'll see," Georg said in a not so reassuring voice.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I have to hope, something someone's learnt of late…" he said looking toward Maria, that he means her. "And is now showing her weakness," he finished a little teasingly.

"Well I guess I can't let that happen," she said humorously with a slight smile, then tried to continue "But if it does…"

But was cut off.

"Then we will repeal until the children are exactly where they belong."

"And what if the court believe Edwin is where they belong?" Maria stressed.

"Then as I said we will repeal…and I don't care how many times we have to," Georg said, showing he wasn't going to give up.

"You care for them," Maria's words were more a fact then a question, and Georg never hesitated to answer.

"Yes."

"Good. Cause I believe they care for you too," Maria said, which was true after seeing the girls and Oscar had come so close and fond of him in the matter of two weeks Maria knew she had to keep up her spirits and not give up, and she knew that wasn't going to happen with the captain's support backing her all the way.

After a moment Maria stood. "Well… I think I will go and check Maggie's room now, all the rest of the units down here have been checked."

Georg answered with a nod of his head, then suggested he'd tidy up a little – their dinner things, and also to tidy some of the papers they had been looking through. He then suggested about packing up some of the children's belongings – the ones they had asked for before they had left the villa that morning.

Oscar wanted his train set, that was his father's and his mother had given it to him, something for the boy to have so he felt close to his father as he had never met him. Alexandra wanted her baseball bat and ball, and had to beg and promised she'd try not to break any more windows. And Katharina wanted some more of her hair clips, especially a special one her mother had given to her for fancy occasions. 'Just in case' Katharina had said at the time after Maria asked if there was anything special they wanted to be brought back. Katharina felt being in a big fancy house and listening to what the Von Trapp children had told her about the ball they had a couple of weeks before, it would come in handy if there was ever another special event.

Maria agreed and left the captain to the task, as she made her way up to her sister's bedroom. She stood still at the door at first, praying that she would find the will, or at least something that would help with the case for children to stay with her for ever.

* * *

Georg had tidied up downstairs within ten minutes, going at a slow pace, feeling Maria needed a bit of time for her to go through her sister's possessions. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, he remembered when he too went through Agathe's things shortly after she passed away, and everything he touched held memories – good or bad. He couldn't even remember how he got through packing her things away, but somehow he managed. He remembered telling Franz to pack the things away in the attic, as he'd told himself one day his daughters or even his sons would want something to remember her by.

Georg retrieved the small case from the car and then made his way upstairs to the children's bedrooms. The first door he came to was the bathroom which he already knew, as he had visited there a couple of times while visiting the farm.

The second was Maggie's as he saw Maria sitting on the edge of the side of the bed with her back to the door, oblivious to his presence. She was looking through more papers, he couldn't tell what, but assumed that if they were important she would have come to him and said.

Deciding to leave her to it he headed for the next door, upon opening it he saw at once it was Oscar's room. It was the smallest room of the house but still of proper size to be a bedroom. There wasn't much, but the decorating colour was definitely for a boy – blue. All the walls were blue, with painted cars on and drawings he suspected the boy had done himself. Looking around the room, seeing other things the boy would properly want in time, he made a mental note that once everything was sorted, he'd come back with the three to see if there was anything else they wanted but for now decided to collect the things they'd asked for.

After looking under the bed, where the boy said the train was neatly put away in a box, Georg then made his way out of the room and onto the next door. The girls' bedroom was definitely theirs once again, he thought, as he entered. He laughed to himself as he took in the room, it was a reasonable size for the girls but what made him laugh was how it looked to be divided into two different rooms – on one side was girly, Katharina's side, as it was nothing but pink and purple with a couple of dolls, and a pink dressing table with a bowl on that had hair pins and different colour ribbons in.

Placing the case on the bed, he walked over to retrieve the bowl with the things in and placed it in the bag, taking another quick look around Katharina's side of the room. Then there was Alexandra's side, not one girly thing inside. Georg couldn't help but chuckle; this showed the girl's attitude to a T. Her walls were blue and green, 'totally a tom –boy' he thought. With a couple of sport posters on the wall, there were no dolls except an old ragged teddy on the bed. Something he felt meant something to the girl 'but why not ask for it if it was' he wondered. Sighing he went to pick that up, and noticed a photograph underneath it. Looking at it, he noticed how it was a photo of Alexandra and her Aunt, smiling and cuddled together as if nothing could separate them. They were both very happy together, just the two of them, without a care in the world.

Turning it over, wondering if there was a date that said when it was taken, Georg was a little shocked to see what was written on the back, and it hadn't been written on there long as it had not faded and looked just like how Alexandra's hand writing now. It said 'me with my second mother, who I miss deeply' in bold capital writing. Georg felt a tight pain in his heart for the girl, she must have felt low and upset for some reason when she written it, he decided to talk to Alexandra himself when he got the chance, or at least let her know he'd seen it; give her the chance to come to him with whatever the girl wanted, but at the moment he was happy knowing the girl was happy being at the villa.

Not wanting to give Maria more to fret about he decided to put it in his inside jacket pocket, and made another mental note not to allow anyone go into it while it was there. He picked up the teddy, along with the bat and ball that were propped up against the bottom of the bed, putting them to it to the case and also taking one of Katharina's dolls as there was still room and she too needed something more than just hair accessories.

After finishing in the girls' room Georg noticed the other door, wondering if that was Maria's, taking a quick peep to see that Maggie's bedroom door was still open, he decided it wouldn't hurt to have a little peek in, curious to know what a young Maria was like.

Upon entering, he wasn't told much as he took in the room. There was a little sewing machine, with a sewing box nearby. Remembering Maria's words the first day they met 'I can make my own clothes' yes she could he thought, much better than the ugly slack of a dress she arrived in, as it was a least two size too big for her and did nothing for her figure – which he noticed she had a very nice one after he arrived back from Vienna and caught her and his children in the lake. That memory still brings tears to his eyes, his children's and Maria's faces as they went overboard.

There was a desk in the room along with a small bookshelf full of books – well he already knew she liked to read, as ever since she asked to borrow a book from his library, he seemed to be keeping tags on not only Brigitta, but her too.

There was a small dressing table, but nothing on it other than a couple of pictures which he assumed was of Maggie and Maria when they were younger with their parents. All very happy together, but he could still see Oscar in Maria, 'he is the model of her when she was younger' he said to himself a little out loud.

Then noticing the photo on the bedside table, he began walking over to it, picking it up and sitting down on the edge of the bed, studying it. It was a picture of the girls and Oscar once again. Oscar looks to be about a couple of months old, and his sisters are holding him between themselves carefully on the sofa. Just looking at the three of them in this photo showed how happy they are together and showed the girls' protection of their baby brother.

"That was the first day I let them hold him, without me helping them," Maria said from the door, she had been standing watching him for a while, not wanting to disturb him, even though he was the one in her room.

"Where was Maggie?" he asked still studying the photo.

Maria shrugged and walked into the room slowly, looking around at her old room. Noticing nothing had been touched, other than for dusting or what the captain had now got in his hand.

Georg looked up, waiting for an answer, which she noticed and answered with "I don't know, that was taken on one of her missing days."

"Missing days?" Georg questioned, looking towards Maria, confused.

"I told you, she didn't want to know any of them after James had passed away, after Oscar was born she'd disappear for days on end. Two weeks once, that scared me, oh believe me all hell broke loose when she returned." She giggled at the memory of her and her sister crossing swords – 'it was what sister do' she remembered her mother telling them when they were younger. They never understood that until their mother finished with 'because you care for one another, and you always take it out on the ones you love the most'.

"Where had she been?" Georg asked bringing Maria out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, she never answered, told me she wouldn't do it again, but just needed some time. It ended up in an argument, but the next day she tried to spend some time with the children, begging me not to leave her side with them."

"She was scared?" he asked, a little confused.

"I believe she was scared of the memories of the girls with their father, because she couldn't bring herself to look at them. The girls have his features and Alexandra more than Katharina reminded Maggie of James a lot, with her attitude more so… especially towards being outside all the time."

"I thought she got that from you," Georg said bluntly.

"Yes well, there is that… but James too was an outdoors man, he'd taken Alex camping from a very early age, and she loved it…and then there's the sports and fishing. She thinks she's just like me, but she's not… she's just like her father."

"And Maggie resented this?"

"It hurt her, which I believe you understand that," Maria spoke.

Georg placed the photo back on the bedside table, shame washing through him for his own actions towards his own children, saying "Yes, I guess so. After all I did the same really – the difference was your sister became ill. Whereas me…"

Maria caught on quickly, and was disgusted with herself that she made him feel so low in himself. She made her way over to the bed "Hey…" Maria said, sitting on the edge next to Georg and placing her arm around his back to comfort him. She continued "I didn't mean to bring up that…"

She stopped as she felt Georg's finger on her lips to silence her. Getting eye contact that neither could turn away from "I know" was on Georg's lips as he confirmed in nothing more than a whisper. Maria noticed how Georg's eyes had flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes. Still not wanting to break that contact, she carried on staring into his eyes, pleading to be kissed.

Georg wanted to kiss her, and Maria saw that. But something held him back. "Georg…" she could only manage, as she felt his hand move from her lips, and come around the back of her neck, the other around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She held her breath as he brushed his lips against hers. Softly, tentatively at first; seeking permission. Sweet sensations washed through her, and she couldn't help the half moan, half sigh that he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Maria leaned into Georg, into the kiss. Wanting more but not knowing what more she wanted.

When he broke the kiss, he didn't back away – instead, he rested his forehead against hers, closed his eyes and grew very still. Maria was grateful for the moment to collect herself. But when he continued to hold her without speaking, she started to sense something was wrong. And all she could think was he regretted it, bringing her to feel a little ashamed of herself for what had happened. Especially when she knew she wasn't the captain's type – she had told herself that over and over again the last few days, to stop thinking they could ever be anything more than just good friends.

Georg drew a deep breath, bringing Maria out of her thoughts. He opened his eyes and leant back just far enough to meet her gaze. "You were quiet for so long, I thought that…" she stopped speaking as she felt his hand caress her neck with the type of corner smile Maria adored.

"You thought I was regretting it."

Her stomach swooped she nodded to confirm his question and then asked, "Do you regret it?"

Georg brought his other hand up to the other side of her face, cupping it with both hands, and his smile grew. "No, I was praying that I hadn't offended you or scared you away. I know you're vulnerable right now, and I don't want to pressure you or take advantage of you."

His consideration touched her but didn't surprise her. Georg had already shown her many ways that he understood her needs and her emotions. His patience and thoughtfulness earned him all her respect, gratitude and love. Now hearing it was what he wanted to, she slid her arms around his neck and gave a warm smile "You didn't, and I'm grateful to you for that."

Georg gave her a quick smile, and debated to kiss her once again, but then decided to get up off the bed – not wanting to leave her with the wrong impression about his feelings.

He quickly announced they should get packed up and make sure they had everything. And quickly he made his way out of the room, still cursing himself. As Maria watched on, watching him become very uneasy around her and leave her room in a hurry, she couldn't help but wonder why. And then she realised herself where they had been previously kissing… That concluded it. Saying once again to herself as she rose from the bed 'every bit a gentlemen' she had the hugest smile across her face – a mile long – and as she closed her bedroom door behind her, she also had one very large spring in her step.

* * *

Hope it was okay.


	22. Back To The Villa ,The Court Case Begins

Thank you for all the kind reviews, thanks to my better how has been working hard this weekend and has been able send me to of my next chapter's, thank you.

Enjoy :):)

* * *

After packing things away and loading up the rented car, making sure everywhere was locked up, Maria and Georg were on their way. Small talk passed between the two on the way to the station; both disappointed they hadn't managed to find a will of any kind, if Maggie had done a new one as Maria had suggested two years ago. Both were not fretting much about it, in fact they both had much more to think about after what happened between them both up at the farm.

Georg was happy he hadn't scared Maria away after the kiss, in fact he felt relieved with hope there may be a chance for the two yet.

Maria was happy too, more so after he said he didn't regret it and that he was more scared, he'd scared her off, she was happy she was able to reassure him at once, and had hoping more now it could turn into something more in the future.

There were still little things swimming around in her head though, like why would he kiss her of all people, as she wasn't really his type, not when she'd seen over the summer that his type was someone like the baroness – someone with class and elegance. Quickly wiping that from her mind she thought about how close friends they'd become since the day at the lake, but that had only grown more since her sister's death. She decided not to read too much into it and decided to take one day at a time, as over the last two weeks things had been going smoothly between the two.

Once on the train, and seated in the comfort of their first class compartment, it was announced that dinner would be served as soon as the train departed. They both decided to make their way to the restaurant part.

Dinner was served as the train was underway back to Salzburg, for the first class passengers they received a three course meal for the journey; which was soup, chicken dinner and a selection of desserts.

Georg had ordered himself a glass of white wine, and also managed to persuade Maria to try one as well. She agreed, but was also happy she had her glass of water alongside; to water down the taste, and hoped it would help it stop going to her head, as champagne once did at her sister's wedding.

After some more small talk about the children and also the following day ahead, they were both on their desserts. Georg thought about bringing up earlier about the kiss, but decided against it, one as they were sitting close by other passengers and didn't want any one's ears dropping in on the two, and two not to embarrass Maria; as he felt she would be, and he found she was easily. He decided to wait till they were alone back in their compartment, where they couldn't be overheard.

Once back in the compartment, Maria once again got comfy looking out the window, noticing how dark it had quickly become since the train had departed. All she could see were the flash of light pass by, out in the distance coming from people's homes and so on.

She had noticed how the captain hadn't touched her once since the kiss, other than the brush of hands when taken the food bag from her back at the farm. As normally he'd give her a friendly squeeze of her hand, or when walking with her, she would feel his hand on the small of her back as they would make their way to their destination , he was keeping his distance and she had noticed quite well as she missed that odd, friendly touch.

She wondered if now that he had time to think about their actions, was he regretting? After all she knew she was nothing more than a mere governess to his children, even though he had made her feel much more than that of late, and he did say he didn't regret it.

"Maria…" his voice startled her out of her thoughts and turned quickly.

"Yes?" she questioned, a little confused to why the captain was waiting for an answer from her.

"I asked if everything was alright, you're miles away."

"Oh yes fine… fine."

"I er... Wanted to talk to you, but er… I don't know where to begin…"

'Oh god he does regret it' she thought panicking.

"You see in er… back at the farm…"

"Captain you don't need to explain, really I understand," trying to stop him from making her feel lower and nervous in her which he sensed.

"No listen to me…" he said reaching for her hands and turning towards her to speak, wanting to make sure she doesn't get the wrong idea. "you see… I er… I just feel for the time being that maybe we should er… keep quiet about it… to what happened…" seeing Maria confusion he continued, "you see with all the rumours that had been going around and the custody battle starting tomorrow, I don't want people making the situation worse."

"WORSE?"

"No I didn't mean that…"

"I understand captain."

"No I don't think you do…" he cursed himself a little loud for Maria to hear, seeing her eyes widen and blush a little. He apologised quickly.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I don't want anyone talking bad about you. With what they have been saying already, I don't want it getting out of hand again… I don't want your reputation damaged and it affecting any chances of the children staying with you..."

What happened next surprised him, as Maria ending up in a fit of laughter, trying to control herself, and as her laughter eventually subsided a little Georg asked "Would you care to enlighten me on the joke Fraulein?" sounding a little tersely, enjoying seeing her laugh.

"No joke captain… it's just that… what I thought… well I guess I felt the same, but for you…" seeing his confusion she continued "you're a respected man by the whole of Salzburg – Austria for that matter. I just thought well if word got around that you had actually shared a kiss with your children's governess I guess it would be in ruins."

At the sound of this Georg wasn't amused by how Maria put herself down, but did understand what she was saying. But there was something Maria didn't know that before and after Agatha he did have a reputation for being a lady's man. He decided to confide in her what he was about to say, not to burst his ego but to let her know that he couldn't care less about his own reputation.

"Maria you wouldn't be the first woman, I'd kissed without a title you know…" Maria stopped laughing completely noticing the serious in his voice. "Before Agathe I was quite the rebel as Max would put it."

"Oh."

"Um I was young and, well, you know… and well there had been a few, before I settled down…"

"Yes well you were young, that's understandable…"

"It was also twelve months after Agathe's death too."

"Oh… well I thought that you and the Baroness…"

"Yes… well… we only started seeing one another the last eight months really."

"Oh I see."

"I don't think you do, what I'm trying to say is that I liked what happed back in Linz, but just for the moment would you mind if we…"

"Didn't repeat it."

"No… yes… no… oh I don't know… I mean."

"I understand we'll forget it happened."

"But I don't want to forget it."

"You don't?"

"No."

Maria decided this conversation wasn't getting anywhere and decided to end it quickly.

"Right well as you said at the moment there's a lot happening, and we'll just concentrate on that for the time being, in the meantime we'll just take one day at a time. Friends," she said giving her hand to him to shake in a pack gesture.

"Friends…" he said taking her offered hand, but bring it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckle "For now."

"Whatever you say captain," she replied teasingly.

Both sitting back in their seats, there was a moment of silence before Georg thought of something and said "One more thing Fraulein" mocking her for using his title, it was back that mocking tone she couldn't get enough of.

"Yes?" she answered meeting his tone.

"You called me Georg." She quickly looked towards him, realising what he was on about 'oh no was that wrong' she worried but was quickly reassured when he finished with "I liked it."

* * *

On the rest of the journey back to Salzburg Maria had fallen asleep not long after their conversation had ended. Georg couldn't resist removing his jacket and covering her when he noticed, and not wanted her to catch a chill from the night air on the train.

After waking and getting off the train, Maria had tried to give his jacket back several times, but he refused till they were in the car, where he had a blanket in the boot that he kept in there for emergencies in cold weather. Passing her that to be kept warm, he then accepted his jacket.

On the journey back small talked passed between the two once again, Maria still using the Captain part as she felt it still proper to do so. He didn't pull her up over it at all, feeling she felt better to carry on doing so.

Pulling up in front of the house, Franz was at the door instinctively, hearing the car come up the drive. He retrieved the bags from the car and then headed back out to put the car away.

Maria and Georg were welcomed by one sleepy Liesl that had been kept up much longer than usual by Anna. Georg waved it off as it was a one off, and happy she kept the woman company, as he suspected John had been working over preparing for the case tomorrow.

Hugs were given to the two by Liesl and then the girl made her way up the stairs to bed. Georg decided he wanted a night cap before he retired and also thought it good manners to see to his guest.

Maria tagged along to see if there was any news, considering they had none. They both made their way to the ball room that was still being used as the lounge.

Anna was looking though the designer mag for decoration and John was refilling his drink as the two entered.

"Ah," John spoke joyed for his friend's return, also hoping they found something to help towards the case, and having some good news himself.

"How was the trip?" John asked.

"Um… oh long… tiring… but err... Lovely." Georg replied; shyly and uncomfortable by his friend's question. Feeling John could sense something had happened.

"And for you Maria?" John questioned sensing his friend's uncomfortable-ness.

"Just as the captain said, long, tiring… but lovely," she answered cheerfully whispering the last part as she felt her cheeks heating up.

Noticing Maria blush, John decided to get off the subject not wanting to cause any embarrassment between the two, but made a mental note to find out what had gone on once this was over. "Right… well we have some good news on Edwin… or should I say not good for him, but could be for us."

"What is it?" Maria questioned.

"Max has found out a couple of things… one is that if Edwin get custody, which Edwin believes he will, he has already booked the children into a boarding school."

"Boarding school?" Maria repeated the words annoyed, she hated the thought Edwin would do this, but remembering what he was like silenced herself.

"Well that should do it, sending them away; we'll have a good case… he be turned down… Yes," Georg spoke, as he was pouring himself a drink.

"Um… not quite, he could say he travels for business which we know he does do a lot of travelling, and that he is just making sure they have a secure and proper place sorted for their education."

Everyone jumped in hearing Georg slamming his hand down on the drinks cabinet, causing a clatter of noise with glasses and bottles. "And the other?" Georg questioned between his teeth as he spoke, controlling himself as everything they have there's an excuse to go along with it.

"Well so Max can gather, he's in trouble financially, his er… father in law has washed his hands with his daughter, and now Edwin can't support her spoilt needs."

"But boarding school… Don't you have to pay fees for that?" Maria asked, trying to ignore the captain's temper.

"Not them… Frau Bohm's friend runs it, so Max seems to think there's no charge or they'll get it on the cheap."

"Why has this father-in-law disowned her?" Maria questioned sitting down next to Anna, who had now put the magazine to one side to listen to her husband and friends talk.

John explained "Edwin married Ingrid because her family is well off- a daddy's little girl… only child. But things changed in the last two months; they're living off her savings so Max has been informed. Any way her father has seen right through Edwin and cut all ties, hoping his daughter will see sence and return when she realises what a money grabbing slime he really is."

"So that's it. He wants the farm… but it isn't worth that much," Maria said, trying to put the pieces together.

"You'd be surprised. How land is at the moment, he could do anything with it."

"Someone else who knows what he's like," Maria muttered "Surely we could use this?"

"Not really the judge will laugh it out, no proof."

"Where did Max get all this from?" Georg asked, taking a seat now he'd calmed himself down.

"From the man himself, Ingrid's father."

"He's met him?" Maria asked a little surprised to how Max would have managed this, but remembered why Max was sent. He was one person who manages to blend in with anyone and not to be ignored as he wouldn't allow it from anyone. She held back a laugh at the thought.

"Oh yes, and he too isn't happy innocent children are being dragged into it. And it was also thanks to him Max found out about the boarding school."

Maria looked a little confused, so John continued, ignoring Georg who was sucking on his teeth, getting annoy with every word he listen too, but keeping his cool.

"It seems Ingrid doesn't want children, which is also upsetting daddy, as she is his only child and he wants grandchildren, an heir to carry on the family business, he knows his daughter very well, and children she doesn't do. So he said." John finished, taking a sip of his drink.

"So what you're trying to say is if Edwin gets custody of them, he gets control of the farm?"

"Bingo!" John said, happy someone was on the same path as him.

"Can they sell it, if he does get custody of them?" Maria asked shocked at the thought.

"Yep- who ever has full custody, they can do whatever they want with it as they're guardians … that's if it is left to the children of course."

The four continued for a while longer, Maria explained that they had not managed to find any kind of will new or old, as the captain stayed quiet and listened, deep in thought at some stages. John explained he made a few phone calls to see if there was any solicitors' office in Linz, with no luck one had been made there.

Maria and Anna were both the first to retire, leaving Georg and John to finish their drinks in silence, John feeling Georg was not in the mood for conversation, and both just sat with the remainder of their drinks.

Before Georg retired he headed for the children's rooms, to check on them all. First he looked in on the girls who were all covered up warmly. Then the boys, noticing once again them too all wrapped up. 'Maria' he thought, as he knew normally that all three of the boys would have kicked the covers off by now; legs and arms would have been scatted out of their blankets. 'why can't anyone see she would be a good mother, is a great mother" he corrected himself.

Noticing Friedrich starting to stir; due to the light shining into the room, he quickly closed the door quietly. On his way back to the room he wondered about tomorrow, wondering what to do with there not being much time left, wondering if there was a way to pay Edwin off. 'No that's silly' he told himself. But as he promised Maria back in Linz, he wasn't going to give up.

* * *

_The Court_

Georg parked up outside the courthouse along with Maria, the twins, Oscar, Kurt and Louisa in with them as well. In Max's car was the rest of the Von Trapp children and Anna, as John had arrived earlier to prepare himself for court. Even the household staff wanted to be a part of the day asking the captain for some of the day off, to give support to Maria and the children as they too had all become fond of the trio. All parties were dreading the day ahead; it was going to be a long, tiring and threatening day for all. And not one was looking forward to it.

They were all also surprised by the number of people outside the building and wondered what was going on. It was only when they made their way up the small steps towards the building, one woman stepped forward saying "We're all with you my dear, good luck" Maria noticed the woman straight away, baroness Goldberger from the café the other day; the one Liesl had spoken too.

Maria was a little taken back at first; but remembering how that day had turned out, with Liesl standing her ground and John then taking it upon himself to add the true story to her weekend away with the captain, soon understood that everyone was here offering their support too. She gave the woman a slight smile, as a thank you.

Upon entering the building, Maria noticed even some of the sisters from Nonnberg Abbey had come too. But before she got the chance to greet them, she and Georg were pulled to one side at once by John, a little worried. He explained that the girls and Oscar will be taken into a private room to answer some questions. This puzzled the two at first, in not understanding why; but once John had confirmed it was just a little help for the judge to decide who would be suitable gardens. They both relaxed a little.

Georg insisted that the children should sit and stay out in the hall while the hearing was happening, feeling it no place for children to be in. And also feeling if anything bad was said; a certain little person (Alexandra) or two (Louisa) might have something to say.

An elderly woman came towards the group, and explained she would be the one who would be talking with the three children in a small room, and that none of them had anything to worry about. It was just something that was believed the children could help them along with the case. And that it was much better for them this way instead of feeling intimidated in front of a full room of people.

Maria was happy with that and with hugs from their aunt, a reassured smile, winks to the girls and a pat on the head to Oscar from their uncle Georg the three followed the woman into a smallest room near the court room, looking back at the group with looks of worried, nervous, but one in particle confident .

Every one sat or stood around in a group for a few moments, until the door open at the entrance they noticed Edwin and his wife Ingrid arriving, with their same smarmy smug grins as they had the day of Maggie's funeral. Georg tensed at seeing the two, and gritted his teeth telling himself, today was about the children and not beating the man to a pulp for what he was putting the family though.

Maria gave her look of disgust, but decided to just ignore the pair and hoped her prayers would be answered. The Von Trapp children were shooting dagger looks at the two, which wasn't going unnoticed by their uncle Max, or Anna, causing the pair to hide their amused looks. Wondering what tricks they would come up with for the two.

Max couldn't help himself to pass comment "Well Georg, if today doesn't go as planned you could always send your children after the man" chuckling to himself, trying to lighten the mood. But one look from Georg, he was quiet once again, knowing even he couldn't liven his friend's mood today with humour. A few more moments passed and then they were being called into court to start the hearing.

Maria looked towards the door. The children were beyond nervous, Liesl saw her friends look and place a comforting hand on her upper arm saying "don't worry Fraulein, as soon as they come out, we'll be here waiting for them" Maria smiled kindly to her friend, for her comforting words. But what worried Maria more was would she ever get to see them again, or would they be taken straight away, she was scared; frightened for the first time in her life. As she stood she felt that shaky she thought her legs were going to buckle from under her. Maria quickly grabbed the Liesl, as she was still standing close by, slightly, to steady herself, grateful for Liesl holding her hand out to steady her, Maria gave her a nod that she was all right, and a quick friendship hug.

Everyone made their way towards the room, Maria following John, who were then followed in by Georg, Max, Anna, the sisters and house hold staff, plus the small party of people they saw outside.

The children were asked some questions in the room, asking how they had been coping since their mother's passing, how they felt, what it was like living with their aunt. What kind of relationship do they have together? Personal but friendly questions. The woman made notes from the positive answers given. But what attracted her attention more is that Alexandra never answered she sat in her chair, stubbornly arms folded across her chest, when the woman asked if she wanted to do this in private, Alexandra snapped and said "No…" stunning the woman. Alexandra eased a little to the woman's wide eyed look "Oh this is stupid…why all these questions? Just ask us who we want to be with and be done with it."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that," the lady explained.

"Why… you're sitting here asking us things, and at the end of the day, you'll only get one answer, we want to be with our aunt."

"Well I'm afraid it's not up to me…the judge will have to decide on that dear."

"Then I want to tell him then."

"Sweetheart it doesn't work like that."

"Then work it like this, I want to tell him, and all those people in there who I… we want to live with not in here," correcting herself, and speaking for her siblings. Katharina admired her sister's ways and let her carry on, knowing full well when Alexandra wanted something she got it. Oscar stayed quiet too, knowing that once Alexandra's temper got the best of her it was best to just sit back and stay out of it.

"Well I will have a word with the judge and see what can be done… but can you still answer a few more questions for me?"

"They can… I'm not speaking until I speak to the one who's in charge."

"Al… what are you doing, you're going to ruin everything!"

"No I'm not, I'm going to tell them straight, we're not going with Edwin." Alexandra said folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

Everyone had settled into their seats when the judge sat, giving them there queue to do the same. Edwin's solicitor started first as it was Edwin who filed for custody in the first place. His solicitor started with explaining that his client and wife would like to be the guardians of the children, saying that they were able to offer a two parent environment and a stable home for all three children. Also bringing up why their client felt it not a good idea for Maria to have full custody: firstly explaining that it was unfair to the woman to give up her future to become a nun, and bringing up the rumours that had been going around between her and her employer. And then there was Hans' actions, of the family being held hostage, play on it, only because there was really nothing more they could drag up on Maria through the court.

The subject about their relationship made both Maria and Georg feel a little uneasy, the subject of them being an item, as the solicitor was making it sound dirty. But as they were both explained to by John, this could be brought up as there was nothing bad on Maria they could use, they tried their best to relax, knowing Edwin would stop at nothing to get what he wanted even if that meant humiliating her in the process.

Before John got to speak, the judge had been interrupted by the woman who had been interviewing the children, explaining that Alexandra would rather answer the questions up front and in the open. The judge was a little unsure about this, but after the woman explained the girl was adamant, and would not answer any question unless it was in public and to him, the judge agreed and then turned back and explained to the room about Alexandra's request.

Maria was a little concerned about this, but wasn't at all surprised after all out of all three she knew that Alexandra was the most stubborn and would not speak or do anything unless it was her way. Maria wasn't worried about Alexandra speaking up in court as she knew she would speak her mind and was always one to speak from her heart.

As the back doors opened people turn and watch the nine year old walk down the aisle towards the front, near where the judge sat. Looking towards her aunt, seeing a little glimpse of worry on her face, Alexandra gave her one of her cheer playful grins and made way to her seat at the front.

At first she felt a little over her head, being higher up than anyone else and looking down at them, as she'd been use to always looking up at people when speaking her mind. But she didn't let that bother her. She sat patiently waiting for the question. This time the judge asked them, as Alexandra had said it was him she wanted to talk too, the one who was now in control of her and her siblings future.

The rest of the children sat outside in the hall waiting anxiously, fidgeting quietly really not knowing what to say. Liesl had asked Katharina a couple of questions as to what was said in the room and Katharina explained to her that it was question of how had they been since their mother's death, and about their relationship with their aunt. After telling her she and Oscar had gave positive answers to the woman, the group were a little at ease. Then Katharina explained about Alexandra, bringing the group to silence again, wondering what the girl was up to.

The judge spoke gently, but firm and clear for the girl when he spoke. The first thing he told her was that if she felt at any time she wanted privacy and wanted to end it, she only had to say. But Alexandra answered him quickly with "I wouldn't have asked for this if I felt like that" showing a strength in her that the judge marvelled, bringing him to continue.

He'd looked over the questions written down on the paper in front of him, the first one was how had the children been since the mother's death, he decided to miss that one out, as he felt it was a silly question, 'how do people expect people to feel once losing a parent, especially children' he thought writing a strokes of lines across the question, a little annoyed it was there in the first place. He decided to keep it short and ask the important ones, as much as he admired Alexandra's strength, he still felt it wrong for the child to be up here like this.

"Right well, young lady obviously you know what's going on in here today…" Alexandra nodded her head in understanding. The judge continued, with a friendly smile to the girl's attitude "may I ask… how you are finding living with your aunt and er… employer and family?"

"It's great, really fun we all get along really well and we love being together," she replied, and stressing the love being together part.

"What er… sort of things have you done while being in your aunt's care?"

"Well we…" remembering all the things that they done and had happened since the trio were found, Alexandra spilled her heart out, excitedly about all from when they were found, how she was made to wear a dress and not able to wear her shorts for dinner the first evening, explaining that her and her aunt did come to an agreement in the end that she could wear her ankle boots with it, how her brother had taken to the captain the first day of meeting him asking him if he could call him uncle the first evening, and how it surprised her a little as Oscar never seemed to be up front like that.

She explained about when arriving at the villa how they were all made to feel welcome by all in the house, "Even Franz likes me… even though I know he tries to hide it" looking directly at the man when speaking, causing giggles from the crowd in the room. Franz nodded in agreement to the girl words.

Alexandra continued and then explained about all the support she'd received from all especially Louisa confirming happily that "she's my new best friend now" then she went into the funeral about how special it was made, and all thanks to her now new adopted uncle, explaining that she too had finally taken to the captain after all he had done for her aunt, her and her siblings.

She also explained about Hans' appearance at the house, how everyone there kept one another safe. Until the captain returned home and managed to talk Hans into allowing all to leave the house, except for him and her aunt. "But all that turned out well in the end," she added.

She explained about the outings they'd had the last few days, the visiting the mini circus twice within a week, and the games they all played. The girl rambled on about everything, even letting slip that the day before that she, her siblings and the Von Trapp children had all written a song for her aunt birthday as a surprise, surprising Maria, and watching John, Anna and the house hold staff to laugh at the memories of the day before. As Maria and Georg were away, the children had decided to occupy themselves and decided to do something special for Maria birthday as it was approaching soon, but every time they got so far they had to start over and over again John had commented to the group on more than once saying "You're all like a stuck record, you're giving me a head ache." This caused them to laugh at the time, but all were adamant they were going to finish before Georg and Maria returned. They practiced all day and by the time it was time for bed they had managed to put the song together.

The judge seemed happy with the girls talk, and decided all had been answered, telling the girl she may join her sibling and friends, but before Alexandra left the room there was one thing she added "The one big answer to your question sir is that me and my siblings want to live with our aunt Maria, that's all you need to know." Amusing the judge, she'd cracked him Maria thought as she watched her niece, Alexandra always had a way to get people like her, especially strict adults.

"I will take that into account," he answered, waving the girl out of the room. All the talk with Alexandra had taken up the morning so the judge arranged to continue after lunch, giving John his chance to speak for Maria.

* * *

Everyone left the court house some making their way to their homes close by others heading for cafes nearby, Maria had a chance to speak to the two sisters in that time. They explained to her of the Reverend Mother's apologies for not being here and she sends her prayers to Maria and the children for the day.

Once dinner was over and the children also asking question and getting some answer from their uncle and Anna how the morning went in the room, without them there, Liesl was a little annoyed once again that her father and governess relationship were being dragged up.

Once back in the court house and left once again with the rest of the children, she decided they had to form a plan, to help out and show their support for their aunt and father. The group sat in a discussion and deciding on what was the best porch.

In the court room John, stood explaining why Maria was the best one for the job, describing the strong relationship she had with the trio, and that she had now been offered a permanent position at the Von Trapp home as his children's governess along with a permanent home for herself and her nieces and nephew for a stable future, .

He also added that the rumours that were mentioned by Edwin's solicitor were in fact false and explained once again that the weekend away for his client and her employer was actually for the benefit to get to the children, making sure they were safe. Finishing with a question "Where was their Uncle Edwin, when the children once again needed their family members at such a terrible time in their lives?" and explained he only made his appearance, on the day of the children's mothers' funeral and caused a distressing scene at the time. This brought muffled sounds in the room from people with disagreement to the man's ways.

Once John had finished and sat the court was interrupted once again, but this time by all ten of the children entering.

The judge at this point was not amused and was about to have the ten escorted from the room, but Liesl quickly spoke up, explain their reason for them entering like they had. And that there was something they all felt needed to be said. Georg tried to get his children to leave, him showing them to that he wasn't happy with their manners, and afraid it wouldn't look good for Maria, feeling the judge thought that he or Maria had no control over any of them.

But the ten were adamant, and stressed they too wanted speak in their own way, the judge explained he didn't have time to listen to all, and that it didn't have anything at all to do with the Von Trapp children, but Liesl pointed out it did, as they are and no matter what happens will be a part of their lives now and forever. She also explained it wouldn't take more then five minutes to have their say.

Confusing the judge a little, he gave in; reassured with the girls' words it wouldn't take long he decided to allow them to go ahead. Liesl explained before they started as the group were all getting in their positions, (the six eldest at the back in a line, the twins and Marta in front and Gretl and Oscar standing in front of them). "This is our new song, our way speaking what we want and also a present for Fraulein Maria's birthday; sorry it's a bit early."

They began to sing.

Liesl sings We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and we're suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you…

Friedrich sings No one told us we were going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to our hearts

Liesl joins in When we lost hope you were there to remind us  
This is the start….

All join in And Life is a road and we want to keep going

Love is a river we want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

We'll be there when the world stops turning  
We'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end we wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Louisa sings We were strangers on a crazy adventure

Kurt sings Never dreaming how our dreams would come true

Louisa and Kurt sing together Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

All join in And Life is a road and we want to keep going  
Love is a river we want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

We'll be there when the world stops turning  
We'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end we wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Liesl and Friedrich sing together We knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like us alone in the dark

Louisa and Kurt join in Now we know that my dream will live on  
we've been waiting so long

All join in Nothing's gonna tear us apart…..

And Life is a road and we want to keep going  
Love is a river we want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

We'll be there when the world stops turning  
We'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end we wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

The boys sing together Hey ya ya…

The group join in Life is a road and we want to keep going  
Love is a river we want to keep going on…..

Liesl sings Starting out on a journey

Group join in Life is a road and we want to keep going

Love is a river we want to keep following

In the end we wanna be standing at the beginning…..with you….

Liesl finish with Ooohhhhhhh

The supporters in the court room stood with applause, cheers and smiles. But the two people who looked on proudly were Maria and Georg. Maria had tears in her eyes with joy to the way all the children contributed together having their say and was proud of all, and was happy that at least if today didn't go as planned; they all had the chance in giving Maria her birthday present, even if it was early.

Georg wasn't at all taken back at the strength the children all stood with, as he had found that since they'd all met, that was exactly how they all had become. The two looked on proudly at the children, as the sound of the applause rang out in the room.

Edwin not looking amused with the scene, has he sensed this would definitely go against him, due to the support that filled the room for his late brother's sister in-law, and the look on the judge's face who seemed to find the song and the children's strength together emotional too.

With thank yous from the children, they left the room quickly and quietly, the three older ones looking back in their father's and Maria's direction to see if they did good, and once confirmed they had, left with bigger smile's then when entered moments before.

The judge decided to have an answer by tomorrow and ended court for the day, leaving everyone a little annoyed it would be another few hours before they all knew who would get full custody of Maggie's children.

* * *

The song of cause is sung by Anastacia: At the Beginning -with a few changes of words so it would fit. :):)

It was either a song or a riot, lol, and I do love this song so it won, LOL.

I also wanted to add it somewhere, lol. so sorry if it all sounds crazy, lol. :):)

Thank you all again :):)


	23. Bad And Good News

At the villa after a tiring day most of the children had retired early. Except for four: Liesl, Louisa and the twins were the only ones left; they were piled in Maria's room, waiting for her to return back to them as she was downstairs, still going over things with John and the Captain for the following day, hoping to find something they might have missed to help towards the case. They were deep in conversation over the day that had passed by; some sure it had worked others not so sure. Louisa and Alexandra were both uncertain, and it was only when Louisa voiced her opinion saying "That the judge would have made up his mind there and then."

Things got a bit heated between the four causing the twins to argue with each other. Katharina answered Louisa with "Maybe he just needs time and look everything over."

Alexandra hearing this snapped at her sister "What's there to think about, he was told by me, all of us that we want to stay here," with an angry tone.

"It's just that maybe he doesn't think Aunt Maria is suitable," Katharina explained.

"Or maybe you don't more like!" Alexandra shouted twisting her sister's words. That was it Katharina was at boiling point, to be accused of such things, that was the last straw between the two, both ignoring Liesl and Louisa pleas to lower their voices.

"No I don't. I'd never think that. You're not the only one who cares about her you know," Katharina shouted back, swinging a hand at her sister's face.

And before Liesl and Louisa knew it, Katharina and Alexandra had lunged to one another, in a scrap; pulling one another's hair, causing Katharina to scream out "my hair" while the two were now rolling around on the floor, pulling, slapping and screaming at one another trying to stop the other from getting their hits in.

Liesl and Louisa couldn't believe the scene before them as they'd ever witness the sisters this angry with one another. Sure they'd seem them arguer but this was too far. The eldest girls made for one of the twins each, trying to pull the other away from the other with great difficulty. Alexandra had the energy, but Katharina had the bitchy side down to a T, and neither was backing down, causing all four to fall to the floor together as the twins once again continued their attack on one another.

The sounds coming from upstairs were heard as soon as they started hearing the banging to the floor boards and screaming was very hard to ignore. Causing all adults to fly up the stairs, the Captain sprinting out the ball room first, followed close behind Maria, the rest of the adults followed but not as quick, knowing full well whatever was going on would be over by time the two got there.

Barging in the room the Captain was ashamed of the scene happening in front of him, not wasting any time he managed to get into the group of girls, the two eldest backing off as soon as they saw their father had joined them, letting him take charge.

Maria entered not moments after witnessing the Captain trying to separate her nieces. Stepping in at once, still shocked in seeing the scene happen before her, she watched as the Captain managed to separate the two, firmly lifting Alexandra to one side who was all arms and legs swing and screaming "Let me go!"

Before Katharina got the chance to get up and go in for her twin, not at all interested in the adult appearance, Maria pulled her back keeping a firm grip on the girl hoping to calm her down and pulling her over the other side of the room with Liesl's help. While Katharina too was still trying to pull away to finish what had started, the pair was wild and out of hand and whatever started it, needed to be put a stop to at once.

* * *

In the meantime the noises had also woken the rest of the children in the house from their sleep, and were soon joined at the bedroom door along with Max, John and Anna. The Von Trapp children looked on in horror witnessing half of what was happening, as they were now watching their father and Maria keep the girls separate from the other and calm them down.

After a raised voice from the Captain "Enough!" he shouted, bringing everyone to a standstill, or in Alexandra's case, still but in air, as she was still firmly being held by the Captain.

"Now. What's going on? What started all this?" Georg demanded, getting no response he pushed for an answer, "Well… I'm waiting," lowering Alexandra to the ground, who had now started to calm down. Not getting any answers, he turned to Liesl, giving her a look to explain.

She hesitated at first, not really wanting the twins in trouble, but after what had happened, she realised they were both already in over their heads. Seeing her father waiting she explained.

"Well you see… er we were talking about today and well some things got said and a little carried away…"

"I see that," he snapped looking at Katharina and the Alexandra who was still stood beside him, who were looking ashamed with their heads lowered.

"What was said Liesl?" Maria asked firmly, but more gentle than the Captain.

"I'll tell you what was said…" Alexandra interrupted "she…" pointing a finger towards her twin "Said you weren't suitable to be our guardian."

"No I didn't'… I never said that!" Katharina snapped.

"You did!" Alexandra screamed.

"No I didn't!" Katharina screamed back.

"SILENCE!" Georg interrupted, shouting over the two.

He asked Liesl to continue, knowing full well he wasn't going to get anywhere with the twins. Liesl continued explaining how words were said, explaining how Alexandra had misunderstood a little, and jumped to her aunt's defence, even though there was no need for it in the first place. After all was explained Katharina couldn't help goading her sister by saying "See I told you" causing Alexandra to snap once again this time grabbing hold of a photo of the four of them (that Maria had brought back with her from the farm on her first visit).

Throwing it against the wall, causing it to smash, Alexandra scarpered at once, pushing past the others in the room and heading for the stairs. Maria was about to follow, but Georg stopped her saying he would deal with it giving Maria a look of trust him.

She agreed and once he went, she turned back towards the three girls who were still waiting for a punishment they knew they were going to get. Maria sighed, calming her nerves that were still a little shaken at witnessing her niece's actions. Friedrich told his bother go and get the brush and pan, while he made his way into Maria's room, to start cleaning up the mess. Maria sent the rest of the children to bed, explaining she will be having a little talk with the three of them, when all was calmed down.

Just Maria, Liesl and Friedrich were in the room when Kurt arrived back with the brush and pan. Maria thanked him and sent him back to bed with a tight hug, bringing a brush and a smile across the boy's face.

Liesl picked up some of the big pieces while Friedrich took control of the brush and pan, clearing up what mess was over the floor and the unit where the photo frame had been thrown.

Maria reach for the picture that had still got some of the frame and some glass, still attached to the photo. Maria started to remove the broken frame and glass that remained carefully so as not to cut herself.

When removing the photo, she noticed the slip of a letter to the floor, she quickly picked it up. Noticing the thickness that there was something inside, and there not being anything written on who it was address to, still being sealed up and unopened, Maria started to rip open the envelope at once, shocked to discover what she found inside.

* * *

Georg had followed Alexandra out of the house, watching the girl sprinting for the gazebo, he couldn't help a little laugh as he found Maria always seemed to head in the same direction, in the evening. "Yes they're both too much alike" he said to himself as he slowly walked towards the glass structure, seeing Alexandra curled up in a ball crying, in all the time she been hear he had only heard Alexandra cry once like this, and that was the night she told her Aunt all that happened in the accident. "What was going through the little girl's head," he wondered.

Georg approached her gently, making his presence known by placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and saying, "Alex."

Surprising him Alexandra turned quickly towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight towards her, as if her life depended on it. Georg held the girl back just as tight, while she carried on crying for a while longer.

Five minutes later, Georg and Alexandra were sitting in the gazebo silently, he decided he would wait till Alexandra made the move for conversation. After Alexandra had managed to completely calm herself down and get control of her feelings, knowing she would not start crying again, she started to speak.

"Are you going to send me away?"

"No Alex. I'm not going to send you anywhere, I thought I already reassured you of that the other day."

"Yes… well that's before today, seeing me and my sister in action."

"Sisters fight, you two won't be the first and you surely won't be the last, even though I've never seen anything like that before, not even Liesl and Louisa have gone that far before."

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it, what makes you… snap so much?"

"Mum never wanted me, she was all for Kat and Oscar after Aunt Maria left."

"I don't believe that's true."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No… I just believe, you weren't use to the attention you were from your aunt….. You and Maria are very close to one another, probably more than you were to your mother."

"Are you saying I didn't love her?"

"No, not that just… that you and Maria have a very strong bond towards one another, hence why you defended her so much, she can't do anything wrong in your eyes."

"Mum was great and I knew she loved me sort of, but when Kat and I would fight like just now, she'd always take her side no matter what."

"Um, well maybe she felt you were the cause of it, you do seem to lose your temper quite a lot."

"It's only when people say things I don't like, especially about my aunt."

"I can't see Katharina speaking ill of her Alex, or Oscar for that matter…. Do you want me to tell you what I think?"

"No, but I know you will."

"Well I think… you've felt very insecure after your aunt left you all, and I don't think you gave anyone else a chance to get close to you. To me, your mother was looking and loving every one of you the same, including your aunt."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… no matter how hard things got for her, she didn't ask your aunt to come home for help did she? She did her best for you all, no matter what she had to go though in the meantime, she protected each and every one of you – the only way she knew how."

"You didn't even know her."

"No… but from what I've learnt these past two weeks and like Maria told you and your siblings she did and always will love you all very much". Georg reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulling out a photo "I found this up the farm when I was collecting your belongings together." He handed Alexandra the photo of her and Maria he'd found under her pillow "I thought you'd want it."

"Thank you, I really am sorry for earlier."

"I know… and now I'm giving you a new rule. No more fighting."

"Am I still going to be punished?"

"Yes… but that's not because I don't care, it's because I do and if I let you and your sister get away with what you both did tonight, then there's more of a chance it happening again. And I and neither does your aunt ever want to see that happen again."

"If I promise to control my temper, will you promise to never send us away, no matter what?"

"I thought I already told you, twice, I'm not sending any of you anywhere. But if it makes you happy I promise for the third time I won't."

"Ok and I'll promise I'll keep my temper under control," Alexandra promised moving in for another hug. Oblivious to someone standing in the gazebo doorway watching the two, it was only when she spoke the two looked up.

"Well… how come when I get promises from you young lady that it always has _I'll try_ in it… um?"

This caused Alexandra to laugh, getting up and running towards her aunt, still holding her photo in her hand. "What's that?" Maria questioned, looking towards the girl's hand, "It's a photo of you and me before you left for the Abbey."

"Oh Alex… what am I going to do with you, um?" causing the girl to giggle when she poked her in the stomach playfully, "Go on in you go, I… er need to talk to the Captain for a moment."

The girl agreed giving hugs to both and wishing them both a good night before she left running across the garden, leaving the two adults grinning and watching her enter the house safely in the distance. Maria turned back toward Georg, catching him watching her, decided to break the silence she sat down beside him and spoke "Well you handled that well."

"I do have my uses Fraulein," he said playfully. This had been the first time since the two had been alone since arriving back the night before from Linz, and were both quite happy still finding it not as uncomfortable as they thought it would be.

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes… I found something, I've already spoken to John not wanting to interrupt you and Alex, and I thought it best."

"What is it?"

"I found Maggie's will, and a letter giving me full custody of the children."

"What… where… I mean that's wonderful the children get to stay with you"

"yes"

"and what does the will say?"

"She's left it all to me."

"But I thought you said…"

"I did, and she did do what I asked by renewing it, as it's dated only six months ago."

"Six months?" he repeated, seeing a sadness in her face.

"Yes."

"Maria what aren't you telling me?"

"She'd been diagnosed with leukaemia."

"Oh good God."

"Yes, there's a letter with the will explaining her illness: how she came to find out about it, through her pregnancies. She was advised to have a termination but she wouldn't. She knew Edwin would be on the scene once he knew she was gone, claiming the children, it seemed she looked into everything and covered the situation from day one."

"What… you mean?"

"Yes, all this time I had the will, plus a letter from her explaining what she wanted."

"Maria I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, at least she didn't stuffer. That's all I keep telling myself, maybe it was best for her to go the way she did, but I still hate that bast-"

"I know… I do too."

"I just wish she got in touch and told me… I mean I could have done something."

"There's nothing you could have done Maria, as much as you or those wonderful children in there wanted. What's John said about it, will he?"

"He'll bring it up tomorrow, saying he's received fresh evidence, and then we'll just have to see what happens…"

* * *

The following morning was over before they all knew it especially after Edwin was told that Maria was the one who inherited the farm, and was given fall custody of the children by Maggie, she was down as all three of the children's guarding. It was also written down she would want Maria have full guardianship of the fourth child she was carrying, if Maggie had given birth. She explained how Hans had been violent with her at some stages of their relationship, and she didn't trust him to look after an innocent child.

Being told there was nothing he could do about it, Edwin and Ingrid didn't even hang around to find out from the judge who had won after all. For the judge it hadn't been difficult to decide. Only one thing went against Maria, and that was being a single parent, but he didn't really bank on that lasting long. The judge too had noticed some sparks between Maria and Georg the day before.

Followed with the support of all in the room when the judge confirmed, full custody of all three children to Maria. Everyone was cheering happily for the woman who was in tears of joy, with the happy news.

Upon entering the hall from the court room, Maria stopped in her steps, with all the children's eyes on her, but there were only three pairs she concentrated on in that moment. Alexandra broke in a run towards her first out shouting excitedly, followed by her two siblings not far behind all three ending up in her arms once again. Laughing and shouting out happily, excitedly and happy it was all over with. "This is it, no one can take us away from you now can they?"

"No sweetheart no one is taking any of you anywhere," Maria replied wrapping her arms around the three again in a group hug.

"Well I think this is a good excuse for a drink to celebrate." Max interrupted, cheerfully.

"Oh Max you never need an excuse." Anna spoke, also happy with how the day planed out.

"You're right but after all this hard work, and getting great news it's the best way to end the day."

This caused laughter and giggles.

"That's it Uncle Georg…." Oscar cried out, waving his arms up to be lifted, which Georg obliged "You're stuck with me now."

"Us, Oscar." Alexandra corrected her little brother happily, looking around at all and confirmed "You're all stuck with us now."

* * *

Thank you all again for the reviews, hoped you liked this one :):)

and thanks to my beta :):)

:):)


	24. The Proposal

Once back at the villa the champagne bottles were broken out at once, as Max had made his first stop to Georg's wine cellar, along with John. Georg couldn't get over how relaxed everybody was, even finding himself a lot better settled than he had in the last two weeks. He sat back and watched how all were in their element, laughing, joking with one another, celebrating to their heights.

Even the house staffs were over the moon, and joined in with a glass from Max to celebrate. Later on that evening Frau Schmidt had managed to make up a celebration dinner for the family. After dinner the family returned back to the ballroom. Georg was grateful to be told by the decorators that day that the lounge would finish off tomorrow. Everything was going smoothly once again and he couldn't be happier. With it being an exciting night Maria and Georg did allow the children to stay up a lot longer than usual, but the three younger ones gave in not long after their bed time, and with Liesl help Maria went to put the three to bed.

Louisa sat on the seat next to her father "Well?" she asked; want to know when her father was now going to make a move.

"Well what?" he asked, not sure what his daughter was on about.

"Well… when are you going to ask her?"

"Ask who….." Realising what his daughter was on about "none of your business young lady" he said, hoping to bring the conversation to an end but was interrupted by Katharina.

"What are you two whispering about?" the girl asked.

"Nothing…" Georg started but was cut off before he spoke another word by Louisa.

"I'm asking father when he's going to propose…"

"Louisa!" Georg snapped at his daughter, a little annoyed she just broadcasted it to the room.

This caused the girl to roll her eyes at him, he gave her a look of don't but was soon caught off guard by Anna.

"Oh Georg I wouldn't worry. We all already know."

"What?" Georg asked in disbelief.

"That's right…" Anna continued "me and John guessed that night at the table when little Oscar put you on the spot."

"And we had it confirmed while you were in Linz," John added to his wife's explanation.

"Oh really… is there anymore who doesn't know around here?" Georg asked sarcastically.

Causing giggles in the room "yes the lady herself" Max added, a little amused at the conversation.

"You should do it now father" Louisa pressed.

"Louisa right now is not the time."

"Why not, it's perfect, and as Uncle Max says the day needs to be finished off in style," Alex added smiling and helping Louisa along.

"Alex…" Georg started to silence the girl as this was all getting out of hand.

"Please….please…please" all around the room.

Georg answered with a firm "No."

Liesl entered the room within seconds of the conversation being brought to a halt.

"Where's Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta asked.

"Oh she went for a breath of fresh air," Liesl answered.

"So she's alone?" Louisa asked throwing her father a quick look watching his reaction of the answer.

"Yes…why?"

"Father…." Was shouted out loudly than normal.

"Come on Unc!" Alexandra pushed causing giggles to everyone in the room to the girl short word of uncle.

"What's going on?" Liesl asked.

"We're trying to get father to go out and pop the big question."

"At this rate you would have all beat him to it," Anna piped in.

"Quite right… now NO!" Georg agreed ending the conversation firmer this time.

There were sad looks around the room, and Georg couldn't help the little amusement within him. Sitting back and taking into account what they all actually wanted, and now it was just him holding it up.

* * *

Georg manage to slip out five minutes later, in that time he had been thinking about asking Maria, and where to start, he was still a little unsure, but after the children had brought it up, he thought it to be a good night to see how it would end.

After retrieving the ring from his study drawer, Georg made his way outside heading in the one direction he knew Maria would head for. The walk seemed to take forever, even though it wasn't far from the house. As soon as the gazebo was in sight, he saw her, sitting on the cement bench, bent over, in deep thought.

Alexandra didn't miss the captain's disappearance and once she heard the back door shut, her suspicions were confirmed. "I'm not going miss this."

"What?" Max asked, startled a little to the girl's outburst.

"He's going to do it!" Alexandra explained.

"Who is, do what?" Max asked.

"Really?" Brigitta caught on, leaping up from the floor.

"Do what?" Max asked again.

"Pop the question…" Alexandra explained giving more information "come on" waving to all to follow.

"Now hang on a minute we can't go out there," Anna said stopping all in their tracks.

"Why not?" Alexandra asked.

"Because it's rude, leave them to it," John said, amused at the group who were standing in the door way ready for the off.

"But…"

"No buts…come on back… and sit down" John ordered.

"If we promise to stay in the house Uncle Max can we take a peek" Brigitta asked her uncle with a pleadingly look, knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Oh alright, but where?" Max asked giving in.

"Come on I have an idea," Louisa said running out the room, with every one following behind.

* * *

Maria walked around the garden in thought about the day, and the rest of the future she was now responsible for the care of three children permanently. And she wasn't scared one bit, a little just a little surprised with herself. Sitting down on the bench outside the gazebo, she'd made her mind up that she would sell the farm and put the money up for the children's education to further their goals in life, whatever they wanted to do.

"Maria," she heard starling her out of her thoughts.

"I thought I might just find you here."

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked, standing from her seat, wondering if she was needed by one of the children.

"Um… no, no, no. Sit down please," motioning to the bench to sit back down "please" he repeated noticing her slightly hesitating. All he wanted to do was tell her what had been on his mind since the night of the ball now, that was all left to talk about, "but how to go about it" he thought. He wanted to tell her how she made his heart miss a beat, how everything about her made him smile and happy. How each time she'd become upset how he just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss away all of her tears.

As Maria sat down, she gave a shy smile lowering her head to hide her blush; she could feel heat upon her cheeks. She blushed so easily he noticed, especially since she met the Captain and more so since she'd realised she'd fallen in love with him. Turning her head toward Georg, she studied him for a moment, deciding whether to tell him her ideas on the farm.

"You know I've been thinking… wondering real… er what to do with the farm," Maria started a little nervous as the last time she'd brought up the mention of paying him back, he was not too happy to hear about it, but that was before, when there was far too much stress over the custody over the children, now she had to settle her debts, at least some of it.

Georg looked at her confused, also now a little worried, no scared wondering if she was considering returning back to Linz with the children. Panic set in and he knew at once that he had to do something before he lost her forever.

"Maria" he tried started but was cut off.

"You see I thought that maybe I could pay you back and…"

"Pay me back?" Georg repeated, interrupting her speech.

"Yes. You see…" she started to explain.

"Maria" he tried once again but, was brought to silence as she said firmly:

"No. Please now just listen to me, just this once please…" with a nod of his head she continued. "You've helped me so much these past two weeks, and the children and well… I wanted to pay you back. I know I won't be able to pay you back for everything but at least I could pay back some of the expenses; I wanted to put the rest up for the children's education for their future."

"Then do that, all of it."

"What?"

"I don't want the money Maria. That's done. Spent, gone. I'm not interested in it not now or ever. And that is final," he finished rising from his seat and walking towards the gazebo.

"But…" Maria stood following Georg close behind.

"No I won't accept it."

"You are one stubborn man you know that don't you?" she said firmly.

This caused him to chuckle, forgetting himself and saying "One stubborn man that's in love with love."

"What?" Maria said in surprise, wondering if she just heard right.

Georg couldn't believe he just let that slip out, but he had no intention of taking it back now "I love you … Maria," he repeated. They both stood gazing at one another for a moment, trying to read one another's thoughts.

Georg took hold of her chin, gently pulling her towards his lips, giving her the chance to pull away but she didn't once again Maria leaned slowly. The kiss was soft and slow and a lot gentler than the one they shared back at Linz. Once the kiss was over Maria stood in awe, not being able to believe how somebody like him could possibly love someone like her.

Georg took a step back, but not too far just to give himself room for the next part, she noticed him take something from his pocket, and couldn't help but giggle, saying "Not another insect…"

"No," he answered, going down slowly on one knee, still holding her gaze which was now wide. Trying to calm his nerves as he was a nervous wreck then speaking in a gentle voice, but also shaky "Maria… will you do me… _Oh Christ_" he cursed himself under his breath for not being in control "I mean will you do me the honour of being my wife." Maria stood speechless, not able to find her voice, she knew what she wanted to say but it wouldn't come.

Still keeping her gaze locked with Georg's, Maria was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone shout out in the distance "say yes" she looked in the direction of the house, just managing seeing a group of people on the captain's bedroom balcony, she couldn't exactly make out who was there, but she knew instantly that the children were, especially realising it was the sound of Alexandra's voice who shouted.

Maria smiled to herself, knowing how they all knew all, she knew they'd know for days and that's why they'd been acting differently. She turned back to Georg who was still kneeing, watching her shakily and waiting for her answer. Gazing back at him Maria could feel tears in her eyes, but these tears were of joy. She whispered her answer at first, not loud enough for Georg to hear her; he looked at her begging her to repeat her word as he had not heard the muffle sound come from her voice. She repeated her answer "yes".

It took Georg a couple of seconds before he realised Maria had answer him with a yes. But once his brain registered he was up on his feet hugging her lifting her off the ground and swinging her around as she repeated the word "yes" excitedly over and over again. They both did hear the group from the house excitedly cheering while Georg was turning or in Maria case swinging her around in his arms for quite some moments after.

* * *

A few moments later, when the happy couple had seen the balcony was clear of their audience, and after slipping the ring on Maria's finger, which he still didn't believe was real. Georg moved in for another kiss, but this one being much more powerful then Maria had received from him before, being new to this she decided to match him.

Georg was a little surprised at first how Maria started forcefully kissing him back, but he couldn't hide how happy Maria was showing a passionate side of her. He decided to end it, before it got out of hand and he got too carried away. He moved away slowly, bringing both his hands from her back to cup her face, resting their foreheads together and both trying to calm their breathing.

Maria still couldn't believe her luck, and stood gazing dreamily for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" he asked moving his hands away from her face, taking hold of her hand and gently placing kisses along her knuckles.

"I still can't believe this… that this is happening to me, I feel like I'm in a wonderful dream, but I'm going to wake up any minutes now," she explained.

"It is a dream, but a real one… one I'm having with you," he confirmed smiling.

"Good. Because I don't want anyone else to be a part of this," she responded, feeling brave to give him a quick chaste kiss and continued "You know… It's you that has got me through the last two weeks..." Georg looked at her still smiling, and happy he was the one who helped her though her through all the trouble she'd had to deal with. While he was now brushing the back of his hand along her cheek gently, and still holding one another's gaze. She went on "I want to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He whispered letting go of her hand with his other and bringing it back up to her other cheek, cupping her face in both his hands. "Oh I do, you don't know how wonderful you've been and you… and the children are everything to me," she spoke as their foreheads had come together once again, still holding their gaze

"Oh God, I really do love you, you know..." He said whispering. "It's been killing me for the last two weeks not knowing if you loved me, not knowing whether I should tell you or when was the best time to do so, I didn't want you to think I was… playing on your emotions."

Maria held his gaze, and spoke "I know you'd never do that, and you don't realise how much I felt the same." She spoke softly "I wanted to tell you. But… I didn't know how and I didn't think you could love me back."

"Never Maria…" he spoke placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose and continued "It's hard not to love you, and I wound be a fool not to," he said holding their gaze.

"I love you Georg" she whispered, just before Georg brought his lips crashing down on Maria's. Starting off gently once again, but then they both started to get carried away, this time hands roaming, pulling one another closer, tighter, as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

A while later after once again they had both manage to pull away, before things got too heated, Georg and Maria were now lying out on the lawn in one another's arms looking up at the stars, happy and content.

Maria was the one who broke the silence. "How soon do you think we can marry?"

"Making sure I don't get away Fraulein?" he teased and continued "As soon as everything can be arranged."

"Well how long six months a year?" she pressed for an answer.

"Oh no, not that long, maybe six weeks, two months. I want to make sure you don't try and escape."

"Never…" she answered, leaving a chaste kiss along his jaw "Well at least we know the children are happy."

"Yes. Well they have be rather patient."

"I gather they knew, after their scene on the balcony."

"Oh yes, since we came back from the mini circus."

"And you manage to keep them quiet about it?"

"Well I guess they didn't want to spoil it for you."

"Oh the little dears."

"I want more."

"What?"

"I want more with you, that's if you want."

"Well yes I do, it's just that well don't you think we have enough. I mean ten children is quite a large number, captain."

"I don't care, and as for captain, don't you think it's time you started calling me Georg again."

"Oh, I don't know; I quite rather like calling you 'Captain', Captain." She teased playfully.

* * *

Maria woke up with her head placed on Georg's chest, as the bright morning sun shined down on them. Maria smiled when Georg softly spoke her name stroking his hands through her hair to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she answered not moving as she was to comfortable lying in Georg's arms.

"It's time to get up." He whispered softly "We need to get back to the house before anyone sees us."

Maria smiled. "I'm sorry, but I think it quite impossible." She teased.

They both walked back to the villa an arm around one another, stopping at the bottom step just before they were ready to enter the house, when Maria turned towards him leaning into him, and resting her head on his chest. Georg arms went around her at once, wondering why the sudden affection "was she worried" he thought.

"Thank you, captain" she said mocking his title. Noticing the playful tone in her voice, smiled then quickly brought his lips down on hers once again, soft and gently.

"Can't you two get a room" a voice interrupted them from the terrace. 'I really wished we could' Georg wanted to shout back to the interrupted voice, which belongs to Louisa. With one last chaste kiss they both turned to face the girl, who was a little amused with her father acting like a love sick school boy, 'this scene is worst then Rolf and Liesl' Louisa thought.

"Good morning, sweetheart" her father said cheerfully, making his way up the steps with Maria tucked tightly under his arm, "good morning, father. Morning Maria" Louisa said excitedly.

"Good Morning to you to Louisa…" Maria said, still tucked under Georg arm coming to join the girl at the back door.

"Sleep well?" Maria asking politely still paying attention to the man in her arms, who was now resting a kiss on her hair.

"Yes thank you, better then you two did by the looks of things."

"Why do you say that?" Maria asked, forgetting about her appearance.

"You both haven't even been to bed" Louisa said, suggesting with her eyes she could tell as they both were still in their clothes from the day before.

"Well, I guess we have an announcement to make."

"Oh I wouldn't bother father, all the household know already, we made sure of that. Oh and you both have some explaining to do to your three youngest children, they're not happy they were left out last night," Louisa finished, heading back into the house.

Maria and Georg gave each other a quick look, smiled and laughed in understanding that the three were fast asleep last night as the others had witness the happy event, they also liked the sound of Louisa words "your three youngest children" They both headed inside amused, ready to be scolded by their three youngest children.

* * *

Thank you all for your sweet reviews, they are all great. hoped you all liked this one I'm not very romantic really, lol. :):)

Thanks to my Beta once again, she is a star for editing this for me. :):)

This is all for fun and learning, which I believe I am slowly. :):)

I am going to give you _**WARNING**_ now, the honeymoon will be up after the next chapter (The wedding), so it may be rated M, it may not be, but just playing it safe.

Thanks again.

:):)


	25. The Wedding

Thank you to pussycatwithattiutde for editing this, and correcting and adding her own import to. you are a STAR. :):)

Thank you all for the reviews, and lovely comment and those of you sticking with me though this, you are all lovely. :):)

Remember the next chapter will be rated M, just playing it safe, and sorry to those of you who may not want to read it. :):)

After this there are only two more chapters left and I do hope I managed to finish it off to everyone's liking, sorry if not.

Enjoy. :):)

* * *

Maria was back at the Abbey the morning of her wedding day, as the Reverend Mother had suggested she and Georg marry there, so she too and the rest of the sisters could share in on her special day. She made her way to a room that held her gown; she still couldn't believe the day was here. She thought back over the exciting two months that had passed since the Captain's proposal, which she still couldn't get over, but was very happy it happened, not once giving her any doubts to change her mind.

She thought of the day she took Liesl and Louisa to one side asking them both to be her maid of honours. Maria couldn't get over the girls' faces when she asked the question; she remembered Louisa's words "you want both of us?" in disbelief.

"Of course I do. I want all of you to be a part of my special day, some way or another," Maria had explained.

"Can you have two made of honours?" Louisa had questioned.

"It's my wedding day and I'll have whatever I want," she answered the two, and carried on explaining to the two why she wanted them both to be her maid of honours, she explain how Liesl had become her good friend since the first night of her arrival. And how Louisa had shown a grown up side since Maggie's children had arrived, how she had been supportive towards Alexandra from the first day they met, and how she felt that Louisa deserved to hold an important role too, along with her eldest sister.

Maria also explained how she was going to have the rest of the children having a part in it too, as she wanted them all to be a part of her and Georg's special day, and asked the girls to help her decided how they all could be a part of the day.

It was arranged that Marta and Gretl would be her flower girls, Brigitta, Katharina and Alexandra her bridesmaids, against Alexandra stubbornness about wearing a dress, but the Captain did remind her on about the deal that was made when he spoke to her about wearing suitable clothing on special occasions. Alexandra did pout her lips, but gave in as they did make a deal.

Oscar was going to be the ring boy, Kurt the usher as Maria did find the boy liked conversation with others and would be perfect to greet the guests. Maria asked Friedrich to give her away, and remembered the look of surprise across the boy's face, he was shocked and chocked to answer, but quickly gave an answer by hugging her, accepting an important role, but he did answer once he collected himself with, "I'm only giving you away to be a wife remember nothing else" they'd both laughed at this statement and hugged once again.

Maria was joyed she made that decision, as he two had been very supportive and grown up over the months that passed, and was turning into a perfect gentlemen, just like his father.

Max of course would be best man, as Georg had known him a lot longer than John, and that he had been along Georg side though good and the bad times in his life, supporting Georg along with his grief, after Agathe's death. Maria was happy with this decision, especially since she and Max too had become good friends, before and more so since her return back with her sister's children.

* * *

Entering the room to get ready for her big day, with a little help from the sister's, Maria's thoughts drifted once again to a dinner conversation that happened a week ago. Everything was set by that time, and Maria was relieved all the mithering was out of the way, as she started to relax more, and giving her more chance to spend with the children in the day and Georg in the evening. Him wining and dining her out for two nights that week. She was spoilt she knew that, for the love from the children and all of Georg's love and affection for her, at times she couldn't help being overwhelmed and found herself with watery eyes.

Oscar had spoken out, surprising all at the table that night, with his question and managed to bring tears of joy once again to Maria.

"When you two are married can I call you both mother and father?" he asked, not once shy with his question.

The question had brought the table to silence, but looks from the rest of the children waiting for an answer. As Maria was too shocked and was taken back, she was grateful when Georg answered the boy's question "Well I don't see a problem in that, that's if that's what you want," he finished smiling at the young boy, who was ecstatic with the answer, and couldn't help jumping up from his seat, running and jumping in his uncle's lap.

Oscar knew he had a father, but never meeting him left an empty part in the boy's life, and he was over the moon that the one person who he looked up to and had been the first father figure through them weeks of knowing one another. He was now happy he'd got someone to call that special word to that he had longed for.

Maria was happy with the answer given and Oscar actions afterwards too, but she couldn't help but notice how the twins were happy for their little brother, but for themselves she could see they were a little unsure to follow suit, feeling it a little soon after their mother's death. With a little smile of understanding from their aunt, the twins still knew they could carry on with the aunt and uncle title as long as they both wanted.

This memory brought a smile to Maria's face, she hadn't even realised she was now wearing her wedding gown, with the help of the sisters. They were now ready and waiting to place the veil upon her head.

Maria took a quick look at herself in the mirror before so, not believing it was she standing there. She was happy she and Georg had waited till today to become one. Even though there had been times she wanted to give in, like last night she remembered.

Georg had brought her to the Abbey himself, and as the perfect gentlemen (she'd told herself so many times) he'd helped her out of the parked car, and walked her to the abbey gates, insisting on carrying her overnight bag just the few steps to the gates.

Georg had agreed that it was a good idea for Maria to stay the night in the convent, but he seemed, saddened in saying goodbye, even for one night. But it being a tradition the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding, and also understanding Maria wanting to say her good byes too the sisters, (her friends and family for the last two years) telling himself it was just one more night, and then soon she'd be all his.

.

Georg was holding her close to him, when he whispered into her ear "I wish this night was over."

"It's just to night… we'll be together tomorrow, and then your oafishly stuck with me" Maria smiled, and then kissed him, as she had become quite used to kissing him in the time of being together. She'd found herself being the one to start the kisses quite a lot of late. The only problem was, she never wanted it to end, just kissing each other passionately, was doing things to her she couldn't understand, but knew whatever it was, she wanted it to carry on.

In the end, Maria was the one to pull away, before they both got carried away. And she'd find out what the more actually was; right there outside the abbey.

* * *

The sound of the church bells brought Maria out of her thoughts; "Yes" she said to herself she was ready, a little nervous perhaps but ready for her future to begin. As the sisters were placing the veil on her head, and straightening it out at the ends.

Maria knew now that the sound of the church bells were her signal to enter the church, she didn't mind answering to church bells, but there was still know way she was going to answer to a whistle, even if she was in love with a man that's been using one for most of his life. She laughed at the memory of her first day at the villa, and couldn't believe how her life had changed so much.

The sound of the organ started to play as the Reverend Mother opened the gates; Maria entered and was greeted by her wedding party.

They didn't say anything but the smiles on their faces told Maria they too were all very happy.

Oscar first, the flower girls second and then the bridesmaids made their way to the altar, followed by Liesl and Louisa. Friedrich came to stand alongside Maria offering his arm; she accepted it, with a quick shared proud smile between the two. She took a quick look to the front of the altar and saw Kurt standing at the side of Max and his Father, with pride of his role of usher. All three were smiling at them all walking towards them. But Maria couldn't tear her eyes away once again, when she and Georg caught eye contact.

She took in Georg's appearance as he was standing at the top of the steps to the altar, Maria's heart jumped. How handsome he looked in his naval uniform, with all his decorations. And she could tell from his face that he was just as proud of her, and the day as she was.

"This was it," Maria told herself and found herself walking down the aisle, being escorted by Friedrich, towards her future.

Once met at the top of the stairs Friedrich handed Maria's hand to his father, Georg gave his son a quick wink in a job well done type of way. Their eyes met once again, and both walked forward, turning towards the priest once near, with Georg giving her hand a warmly squeeze.

Vows were said and once the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife" Maria and Georg sealed it with a kiss. Not as passionate as when on their own, but just as special as it was their first kiss as husband and wife.

There were exciting cheers and applause from the entire guest who filled the church. But what melted Maria's heart more when she pulled away was the look on all her children's. Brigitta and Katharina had tears in their eyes, Liesl had a dreamy look, Louisa and Alexandra were rolling their eyes to their parents' kiss, the three younger children were giggling, Friedrich didn't know where to look with embarrassment, Kurt's face looked sickened to the scene, but they were all still showing signs of happiness, as they all had been, since they all had learnt they were all going to be a family.

Maria couldn't help but giggle as this one expression explained them all to a T, and she loved them so much, she knew she couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

The reception was glorious back at the villa, and everybody was excited to be a part of such a happy day. Photos were taken, some with the children, but mostly of the happy couple, hugging, kissing, gazing at each other, so they could look back on their special day. The three course meal passed quickly, bride and groom barley touching theirs as they were both to busy, gazing, whispering and caressing one another's hand under the table.

Max and Liesl spoke their speeches, Max going on how long he had known Georg for telling some jokes about the navy days, causing a lot of laughs and giggles. He even went into how happy Georg and Maria got together, and that they were both made for one another.

When Liesl spoke, she spoke at how she and Maria had become good friends the first day of meeting, explain a short version of her sneaking though governess windows during thunderstorms, small cover story's (about getting better acquainted)from Maria to her father; of her ware-bouts, earning Maria to blush due to a little white lie, causing Rolf to duck his head, as the girl gave away the secrets. as for Georg he didn't even batter an eye lid, as he already knew what his teenage daughter had been unto that night. Liesl went into how Maria was right for the job to become a mother to ten unruly children, causing laughs once more, though her speech. She'd finished with how proud she was of her father, and how he'd been Maria's strength though her sad weeks, being a good friend, making sure the word "friend" was heard to all in the room, just in case there were any doubts to the guest that the two had been a couple when the rumours had started.

But to the guests, it was obvious that the rumours had been started as malicious, as word got out who started then in the first place.

Liesl was also happy when her father said she could invite a friend to the wedding, already knowing who that friend would be. But after Rolf's quick help the day of the telegram, and Maria telling him the boy's story, about Rolf being very responsible for his age, having a job to help pay for his college fees, helping his parents out sometimes with home life, and that she believed that Rolf truly cared for his daughter, Georg agreed, letting his guard down a little for his daughters sake, agreed for his daughter to see the boy more publicly, rather than privately.

Georg took to the boy more and considered the two seeing one another if it was what they wanted, and supported his daughter with her choice wholeheartedly, even more so as Georg got to know Rolf much better as the boy started being an everyday visitor, after being invited by Maria for dinner, the first week of the proposal.

Yes Georg knew his eldest daughter had grown up and become a woman in the years he missed out on, but putting that aside, trying to forget his ill treatment towards his children and look towards the happy future he had in front of him. He decided he wasn't going to miss out on any more, with any of them, deciding to support all of them, in their choice in life, as long as they were all kept safe, which he would see to it as long as he possible could.

After kissing Liesl's cheek on a job well done, he handed Liesl a full glass of champagne. Liesl was wide-eyed at first but accepted it happily, as she had only managed a few sips from her half glass the night of the custody celebration, which was given to her by her uncle Max, it was a nice surprise for her father to offer. Taking a quick sip, she was surprised to hear him say "I'll teach you how to drink one day" causing her to splutter. The two laughed and then clicked there glasses, to seal his words.

* * *

Maria and Georg shared their dance and even managed to finish this one, both remembering how they ended there last dance together at the ball, over two months ago. They both realised how far they'd come together, along the way with their children, and neither had any regrets how everything had turned out. They were both now happily married and proud parents of ten children, and nothing was going to get in the way of their happiness.

The evening went on as long as possible. When the three youngest were getting tired, Maria insisted on putting them to bed as it would be some time before she returned from her honeymoon, remembering Georg telling her he was whisking her away to Paris for six weeks. She still couldn't believe that, but as much as she knew she'd miss the children, she knew the two needed their time together.

The rest of the evening passed quite quickly, and after getting ready for their travel to Paris and saying their goodbyes to their guests, and the rest of the children who had manage to twist Maria's and Georg's arms to stay up longer, the two were on their way for their honeymoon.

* * *

Hoped you liked this :):)


	26. The Honeymoon

Georg had decided to travel over night to Paris as he felt once him and Maria had become one, there would have been no way they would of move from the honeymoon suite in Salzburg, for at least a couple of days. He wanted to get her there as soon as possible to show off the beautiful, romantic sights of Paris. As soon as they got on the train, they went straight to their carriage, and after changing into their night wear, they both slipped into the small double bed together.

"Georg do you think when we get back that, we can add some photos to the mantelpiece in the lounge?"

He chuckled "You want to go back already?"

"No… not that… it's just…"

"Just, what?"

"I was just been thinking after we had photos taken today, it would be nice to have a few photos around," Maria explained.

"I agree."

"Would you mind if I put Maggie and James's wedding photo up, so the children could still see something of their parents and remember them?"

"No… I think it's a lovely idea," he agreed placing a kiss to her head.

There was silence for a moment again until Maria thought about the rest of their children, feeling that Georg's children should also have a photo up in remembering to their mother as it was only fair.

"What about a photo of Agathe too?" she asked lightly not wanting to upset her husband with bringing up a sad part of his life. Georg was a little shocked at Maria's suggestion, but understood it wouldn't seem fair to one set of parents being on display in the house and not another. He pulled her closer, tightening his hold and answered "Whatever you think's best, darling." He knew Maria would always do right for all the children.

Both found it easy falling asleep that night, due to the day's events, and found comfort in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully until the morning.

* * *

Upon arrival at the hotel, Maria and Georg were escorted straight up to the honeymoon suite by a bell boy who carried their bags towards the lift. Maria and Georg both felt a little anxious now, knowing they could finally go that little further than they had done in the weeks up to their wedding.

Georg carried Maria over the threshold, with her laughing with amusement to his romantic actions, placing a tender kiss to her lips as he placed her down on her feet, wrapped in one another's arms in total bliss. The bellboy gave a quick cough letting them know to his still presence in the room. Georg sighed and whispered "See everything, and everyone, is oblivious to me when you're in my sight." Before he moved away tipping the bellboy, who thanked kindly and left.

After once everything was unpacked, Maria and Georg both decided on taking a little tour of the sights of Paris, stopping off for a little lunch, both happy passing the day by, wrapped in one another's arms as they walked around the romantic city.

Once back at the hotel a little later, Georg decided to book a romantic table for them both, giving Maria a chance to try out one of her new gowns he'd bought her back in Salzburg. He'd decided to make everything special for this night, much more special than any other of their time together. He even suggested going dancing a little after their meal which she was happy with, finding that her husband wasn't rushing her into anything.

But she didn't feel rushed, as she started to feel a little inpatient in waiting to give themselves to one another. Maria took a quick soak in the bath and dressed into a dress she hoped would satisfy her husband.

Once Maria exited the bedroom she caught Georg's gaze initially, worrying if what she had on wasn't suitable enough. The sight before him caught Georg off guard, and he was once again ready and eager to make love to his wife. But not yet, no they were going to have a romantic evening before they got lost in one another completely.

The dress she was wearing was a pale peach silk dress patterned with a design of pale grey fans, it had shoestring straps, fitted with a bodice and a gently shaped slim skirt, it gently draped the feminine shape of her figure without revealing too much of it. "Is this all right?" she asked a little nervous to her husband's strong gaze. Taking a few steps towards her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips as he felt any more he would lose all control and the rest of the night would be forgotten he answered her with,

"Perfect."

The hotel restaurant was perfect: tables set for two one side of the room and family the other, giving the romantic intimate atmosphere off with candle light for romantic couples. They were both escorted to a table for two by a window, able to look out at the beautifully lit city at night.

"I wonder what the children are up to." Maria said, placing her cutlery down, finishing her main course.

"Well they should be heading off to bed now," Georg said looking at his watch.

"Um," Maria sighed, leaning back in the chair with a grin, wondering how many of them have convinced their Uncle Max to stay up past their bed time.

"You know Maria I've been thinking; now that were married…" Georg started.

"Yes?" she said dreamily.

"Well… I thought that maybe if you agree with it that is… that maybe I could adopt the twins and Oscar, you know make them feel a little bit more secure," he finished a little nervous for her answer.

"They already feel secure…" she said reaching across the table to hold his hand, noticing his nervousness, "Especially since they actually adopted you to be their uncle from the beginning."

He laughed at her answer and then added more seriously "Um… do you think the girls will… well you know," remembering how the twins still both referred to them as uncle and aunt.

"I don't know…" she sighed caressing her husband's hand and continued, "Maybe… in time. But if not, it doesn't matter… I mean after all they still do and I believe always will look up to us."

"Oh I know that…It's just that… well…"

"Georg you and I are both very lucky, to have all the ten of the children wanting to be with us. And that should be all that matters. But if you would like to have it made official, when we get home we'll discuss it with the children… and see where we go from there, okay?"

Reassured with her words, he lifted her hand to his lips and planted a swift kiss on her knuckles and spoke, "You're right. Now as much as I love them all, and do miss them, why don't we try and just a little to wash them from our mind just for this evening, mhm?"

"You brought them up," Maria said, defending herself, and taking a sip of her champagne with her free hand.

"I didn't actually," Georg offered, and once again the pair were back to being playful with one another.

Once dessert was out the way, then came the dancing, both enjoying the closeness on the dance floor. When Maria gave out a slight yawn, Georg couldn't help but chuckle, and decided to head back towards their room. Maria became a little nervous, with the thought of knowing this was it, once back in their suite, they would let their passion for one another go.

* * *

Alone in the elevator, traveling up to their suite, Georg was shocked by his wife, giving him a passionate kiss and forcefully pushing him towards the elevator wall. He returned his kiss just as passionately, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. Once the elevator doors opened, Georg lifted Maria off the floor, carrying her along the hall towards their suite's door, somehow managing to unlock the door, still never breaking the kiss.

Once in the room, he kicked the door shut with his foot, still caught in the passionate kiss his wife had started. All things went through his mind, but the one that was at the top of the list, was tonight he was going to give his wife the pleasure she deserved.

Pulling away slightly he whispered in her ear "You look beautiful in that dress," slowly lifting his hands to slide the straps of her dress off her shoulder as he told her softly "But you will look even more beautiful without it." The words were everything to Maria, but she couldn't help but tremble from head to foot listening to her husband's words, hardly daring to breathe as Georg unzipped the back of the dress letting it fall to the floor, cupping her face gentle and kissing her once again.

Maria kissed him back, holding him close, feeling all her nerves slip away just to his gentle touch. Georg's hands on her body, shaping it and caressing it, carried her on a surging tide of desire. His lightest touch made her body shudder softly in swiftly building pleasure. Maria couldn't help the moan in height of the pleasure she was receiving as Georg thumb-pad rubbed over her nipple teasing her to the core.

Hearing the sound that Maria let out, Georg knew she was ready and couldn't help but to bend and pick her up, carrying her through into the bedroom.

Their gazes meeting and locking once again as he placed her to her feet, Georg moved to place kisses along her shoulder blade, then lifted her arm and began kissing the inside of her wrist and then the inside of her elbow. He kissed her mouth prodding it softly, welcoming warmth with his tongue, whist Maria trembled against him, her naked body arching up his, the feel of her skin through his clothes a torment he could hardly bare.

Impatiently Georg pulled away slightly, starting to unfasten his shirt, Maria moved closer towards him taking over the task slowly, teasingly as he had done with her moments before. She leaned forward to kiss the flesh each unfastened button had exposed.

Once his clothes were removed, Georg took Maria's lips once again passionately; harder, claiming her as his and him hers. Wrapping her arms around Georg's neck, she clung to him, kissing him equally as passionate, sighing her approval when his hands cupped her breasts once again.

He brought her down on the bed and closed his mouth fiercely to a straining pink crest, taking it between his teeth and toying with the tender tip, while her fingers formed into claws that racked the sheet beneath her hands.

Georg had to fight for self-control that threatened to desert him when he parted the swollen outer lips of her sex to find the wetness within.

It was almost more than Maria could stand to have Georg touching her so intimately, and yet at the same time nowhere nearly intimate enough. Georg slid one finger slowly inside her, he could feel her need in his own flesh and hers as the movement of her body quickened and tightened even before she cried out to him.

Fierce pleasure of her orgasm filled his own body with fierce male satisfaction, swelling his sex to a hard urgency to play its part in more of the pleasure. But not yet - not until he was sure that he had given her all the pleasure he could.

Georg's lips drifted across her lower belly to pulse and swell in a new surge of need that shocked her into an attempt to deny its existence. But Georg wouldn't let her, her protests were ignored and the growing pleasure of her wanton flesh was cherished with hot swirls of desire painted on her inner thighs by strokes of his tongue offering her to abandon her self-control once more and offering herself up to him.

This time her orgasm was short and sharp, leaving her trembling on the edge of something more.

Agonised by the ache of that need, Maria reached out to touch Georg's body, but he stopped her shaking his head as he told her husky "No don't. Let me do this," he said causing her to gasp into his mouth as he kissed her lips once again.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered tenderly against her lips.

"I know," she answered back while he slowly moved once again down towards her neck, nibbling gently at the column of her neck.

Maria could feel the hard prodding of his manhood at her entrance, and arched towards him, offering herself up to be taken now. She parted her legs more for him to settle into the cradle of her thighs. "I needed you now," she said breathlessly, still not knowing what she actually wanted, but knew whatever it was, she knew she needed it to complete her.

Georg gave a quick smile at her honesty and ravished her mouth once again, before he entered her slowly and gently. Maria gave a sharp cry of pain, causing Georg to freeze, whispering sorry over and over again, placing chaste kisses along her temple, her cheek, her jaw line apologizing to her for the pain "Do you want me to stop?" he asked breathlessly.

"No," she said, trying to collect her breath. Once Maria had overcome the slight pain and adjusted to his size, she started to feel she had ruined the moment, she muttered, "I'm sorry, it just hurt a bit… it's all right." She finished reassuring him by placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's me who should apologies, not you. I should have been gentler with you," he said, kissing her right back, still not moving till he knew Maria was ready.

"You were," she whispered wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, pulling him closer, begging him to continue.

Georg began to move slowly at first, controlling the rhythm while exerting every atom of control that he could muster. She bucked under him and sobbed with pleasure when he employed slow subtle movements that tormented her with sensation but the pace quickened as Maria arched her back begging for more to the excitement of the slow sensual rhythm.

As the movement quickened, Maria wrapped her legs around his hips, arching more against him and lost herself in the madness of it all. And he lost himself too. Her climax exploded, ripping through her whole body once again like a storm and she heard him utter a throaty groan before the spasms of her body drew him over the same edge. Maria had never known pleasure like it. The pulsing heat of him accelerated her own excitement and she sobbed his name as she clung to him and rode out that storm, both collapsing into one another's arms as their passion came to an end.

Afterwards, trying to catch some of his breath, and not wanting to be to heavy lying on top of his wife, Georg quickly rolled onto his back, taking Maria with him, tightening his hold, never wanting to let her go.

Maria lay silently against Georg's chest, listening to their racing heart beats gradually slowing. Tonight they had shared something special, something precious, Maria thought, and her heart overflowed with more love then she'd ever thought possible.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked, lol. ;)**

**Only one more to go, YA... lol, xx**

**Thank you pussycatwithattitude for editing all this, I don't know where I'd be without you, u are a STAR. :)xx**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, keep it up you are all so wonderful. :)xx**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. And all the best for 2013. Enjoy life to the full ;)xx**

**:) :)**


	27. Epilogue

It was five years later now and the Von Trapp family were all still going strong. A lot had changed in those years, but their happiness and their love had never faded – of course there had been some ups and downs in Maria and Georg's marriage over the years, but it was nothing they couldn't handle and always made up to one another by the end of the day.

Maria stood in front of the mantelpiece, admiring her photos of her family that had been added over the past few years, smiling at all the fond memories. Maggie and James 's wedding photo one of their own, and a photograph of Georg and Agathe's wedding too. Maria felt she owed the woman everything, because if it wasn't for her she wouldn't of met the wonderful family she'd become a part of. Yes she owed the woman a lot, having seven wonderful children who Maria loved and cherished very much, and would always guide them the best way she could, and she would never have met her adorable husband. So to Maria; even though she'd never met the woman, she too felt Agathe was a part of her family to, not just her Husband and seven of her children's past.

It still surprised her that this was her family – a family that had grown with two new arrivals over those five years. Both children had been boys – to the joy of the other three, ecstatic that the male to female ratio had improved. Christian had been conceived on their honeymoon, and Lukas on their first wedding anniversary.

Maria had just arrived home from an appointment in Salzburg. She was still a little shocked after returning home only moments ago from the doctors for her twenty week check-up, and finding out a special little surprise she, just couldn't wait to tell her husband followed by the rest of the family.

Maria had noticed this pregnancy was different from her other two, but she never expected the news she received from the doctor. She hadn't yet managed to tell Georg her news, upon her return he was outside on the terrace with their guests who had arrived for a celebration for their five year anniversary. Even though it was the day before they decided to come down for the weekend to celebrate, as John and Anna had become frequent visitors.

Max of course would show up nearly every month and stay for at least a week, or at least till Georg made it quite obvious he'd out stayed his welcome, and then Max would go off somewhere to amuse himself for a while, only to return a month later saying how much he missed everyone and bringing back souvenirs for all the children.

She had to laugh when she remembered a day Max sent a telegram saying he would be arriving the following day. That was it. Georg grabbed what children and staff he could, telling them to "bolt the doors, and board up the windows". Of course the children all knew he was joking and all laughed it off, knowing full well that their father's and Uncle Max's friendship was always playful, and they loved seeing the two together, especially their father being wound up by him.

In those years that passed Liesl and Rolf's relationship had grown too, and the two were still going strong. They'd both ended up at the same university in Vienna, which put Georg's mind at ease a little knowing Rolf was there to look out for his eldest daughter. They were both in their last years now, and Maria had noticed that they seemed to become inseparable. Maria suspected that there maybe a little news very soon, but she hadn't mentioned anything to Georg just yet, after all even though he had made it quite clear that he liked Rolf very much, Liesl was still and always would be his little girl, (as they all would be) and at the moment Maria wasn't in any situation to stop Georg from ringing the boys neck.

Friedrich and Louisa were both away from home too. Friedrich wanted to become a doctor and Louisa had decided on becoming a teacher, which did surprise her parents a little, as the girl never seemed to have the patience. But she did have a good way of teaching people things and listening as well, which was all proved when she was at home, and she still managed to keep Alexandra out of trouble the best she could.

All the others were still at home, Kurt had decided he wanted to become a chef, and was now always helping cook out with meal times whenever he could. Brigitta and Katharina were both going strong with their books, but not the fairy tales, more romantic ones now. Alexandra was still her normal self, not changed one bit, she still went round in her tomboy-ish clothes, hair all over the place and still taking whatever lads that would try and cross her, (brothers or not).

Marta and Gretl were still Maria and Georg's baby girls, and were proud to find them growing up into beautiful young ladies. Marta had grown out of her shyness now, thanks to the help of Alexandra's influence. And as for Gretl she still knew how to wrap her father right around her little finger with her stubbornness.

Oscar still adored his stories from his father even now still at the age of nine, and already had his mind made up about what he wanted to be. He wanted to follow in Georg's footsteps and become a sea captain, nothing more or less as he found it pretty cool.

The two new members of the family, Christian and Lukas are the full image of their father, both having the cheeky grin, one of the things Maria loved about her husband. The two boys loved being part of the big family, and loved all the attention they'd get from the rest of their older siblings, and spoilt by their father as all were.

Maria took another look at the big photo over the mantelpiece; the family portrait, that was taken out by the lake on a nice, warm, sunny day, the whole family squashed together, giving tight hugs to whoever they were next to and cheesy grins. Yes, that described how happy her family really are, unfortunately though it would be soon replaced after this pregnancy, for a new one.

* * *

Maria made her way out towards the terrace and she spotted her nine children straight away all scattered around the garden. As soon as she was spotted she was greeted with cheerful waves and shouts of mother from all. Even the twins had started calling her mother some time later in those years that passed by, just like the Von Trapp children, as they felt Maria was more to them then an aunt, and as they knew they would never forget their real parents, knew she and Georg deserved to be addressed as something more special then aunt and uncle.

Maria greeted her husband with a warm kiss to his cheek, before sitting down and joining their guests and Georg, being asked how everything had gone, she replied reassuring them that everything was going along nicely, receiving a warm affectionate gaze from her husband.

A short time later, the house was soon bombarded with four more surprised people who weren't supposed to be arriving till tomorrow. Their three eldest children and Rolf "no surprise there" Maria and Georg had both thought when the four all came out to greet them on the terrace, followed up with excitement from the rest of the children that their eldest siblings were home for the weekend. Hugs and kisses were passed around, before everything got settled again.

They were all in deep conversation when Liesl brought up Maria's pregnancy, asking how everything was and telling her mother she was blooming. Maria sat wondering whether or not to bring up her new news now or wait till she and Georg were alone.

But it was Max who put an end to her misery when he said, "Well I suppose this means you'll both be having another after this one…" This caused a few stares to be directed at him from all around the table. He finished by explaining, "Well thirteen is an unlucky number after all".

Only Max could think up something silly like that.

"Oh I don't know, Max, it seems like a strong number," Georg countered, who was now sitting next to Maria on a two seated chair, having an early drink. "What do say darling?" he asked Maria.

"Oh I don't know, fourteen sounds stronger," she answered a little teasingly.

He chuckled, answering, "Yes it does, and as usual… we will have to see what happens…"

He whispered the final part in her ear, his voice just as teasing as hers had been.

Just as he was about to take another sip of his drink, the glass was brought to a halt at his lips when Maria answered once again, "Maybe it's already happened."

Georg caught onto her answer immediately and turned to his wife, wide-eyed and a little shocked. "You mean…"

"Yes, Georg…" Maria answered. "We're having twins."

As Maria finished she was pulled into a tight hold with Georg laughing out as he explained excitedly to their guests about the news. Hearing the commotion and seeing their parents laughing and holding each other, the rest of the children approached them all, curious and inquisitive looks across their faces.

As Georg and Maria looked at each other for a moment, silently enquiring as to who would tell the children their news, Georg nodded for Maria to reveal it.

"Well, children, it turns out that you'll be getting more than one new sibling this time…"

Maria waited and watched for their reaction, as did Georg, but it only lasted for a second as another cacophony of loud sounds erupted, all of the children discussing between themselves about this news.

Above the noises, Georg and Maria could just make out Gretl exclaiming, "I could have a new brother and a sister!" whilst Oscar readily agreed with her.

This certainly gave the children a good excuse to discuss names for a boy and a girl without being scolded by their parents when an argument escalated between them as to their new sibling's gender (as had been proven twice before), and it also gave Max and John an extremely good excuse to sneak away and raid the wine cellar.

* * *

Well there you go.

Hope it's been finished off to your liking's, My beta did finishes the ending as I got stuck, I'm sure you will be able to tell where, as she does explain and use better words then me, LOL. Thank you. ;)

A big thank you to my beta for giving up her free time to help me with all this, and correcting every chapter. Thank you so much. ;) :)

Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me, you are all lovely, and thank you for all the lovely comments, and even your advise on the story and to me, thank you all for your support a while ago, you all did push me to carry on, so thank you for that.

Thank you to those who added this to favorites, follows and who has sent Message too.

Thanks for all the reviews, I know this might sound a bit sad, but I'm very excited that I actually got over 80 reviews, lol. I never thought I'd get that many, and that is thanks to you all.

I really have enjoyed doing this, and I know in myself that I have improved a lot (with my reading anyway), as I'm not always asking ppl in life what something says as much as I used to. so a lot of credit does go to pussycatwithattitude for that.

But the fun part has been putting this up and hearing your reviews and all you wonderful ppl pushing me a long the way, So thank you all for taking your time to read this crazy thing, lol, and once again let me know what you think ;)

bye bye for now ;)

:):)


End file.
